¿Nos casamos?
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: Anna e Yoh rompieron su compromiso, pero por azares del destino se encontrarán. ¿Será esta la oprtundad para solucionar todo?. .:AnnaxYoh:. ::8°Capítulo arriba: "Sinceridad ante todo"::
1. Las cosas NO cambian con el tiempo

**Alguien que me ayude!!!**

****

**N/A: ** Holap!!! me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado mi fic… jejeje cada vez que público alguno me pongo con los nervios de punta... n_n es normal o nop??? yo creo que si o soy solo yo? : P jejeje ¬¬

En todo caso... les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron un review... me suben el ánimo!!! muchas gracias *Chibi-poio salta en un pie por todo el living, mientras todos sus familiares la miran desesperados... como a una loca, pensando seriamente en cambiarla del colegio a un manicomio!!*  

Jejeje n_uU parece que me emocione... disculpen mi comportamiento... sorry!... volviendo al tema... a petición de algunos reviews, he decidido hacer esta continuación, solo espero que les guste tanto como "¿tú me quieres?", además quien sabe si hago a final de cuentas un fic con más capítulos... ahí yo no sé... pero me parece que ustedes sip, así que espero sus reviews, claro que sin compromiso(ya me parezco a los tipos que venden ropa, que poco menos te obligan a ver sus productos y lo único que te dicen es "mire no más... si total es sin compromiso") 

Yap en fin, aquí les dejó la continuación de mi fic, sonare reiterativa, pero espero que sea de su agrado... a ver... parece que no hay nada más que agregar... me parece que nop!!

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado a Shaman King me pertenece, solo mi historia... pero claro que si me quieren regalar los derechos de autor... ni un solo problema *Chibi-poio se soba las manos de forma ambiciosa* Ahem u_u lo siento me deje llevar por el momento... 

Comillas y cursiva son los pensamientos y los paréntesis son mis momentos de metiche(jeje aquí voy yo!!¬¬)

Sin nada más que agregar(si si si, si yo sé que quieren que me vaya, pero es que me encanta hacerle la vida imposible a los otros... jeje nooo es mentira!!!)

Aquí los dejo(por fin) con la continuación del fic... hasta las notas de autor finales, byeeee!!

**********************************************************************

**Las cosas NO cambian con el tiempo!**

****

- Correr, correr, correr- repetía hasta la muerte Asakura Yoh mientras realizaba su rutina de ahora 40 kilómetros junto con su espíritu acompañante Amidamaru. Ciertamente el entrenamiento había ido en aumento al pasar estos dos años...__

- Amo Yoh... me parece que la Señorita Anna se ha excedido un "poco" con su entrenamiento- replicaba Amidamaru, mientras veía con un toque de chiste a su shaman(eso suena raro¬¬, pero no piensen que es gay!!!).__

- Jijijiji... aunque eso sea cierto... me da miedo reclamarle algo a mi Annita, de seguro me mata y yo no quiero pasar al otro mundo aún- sonreía animadamente el joven de cabellos disparatados, entretanto unas grandes cascadas surgían de sus ojos.__

- Lo compadezco amo Yoh- respondió con una gota en la cabeza el samurai.__

- No digas eso Amidamaru... yo sé que Anna hace esto en mi beneficio y que ella jamás sería capaz de hacerme algún daño grave...- acotaba satisfecho de su prometida.__

Realmente las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en ese par de años... Yoh continuaba igual de despreocupado, mientras que Anna mantenía esa actitud fría y abusadora frente a los otros... que solo cambiaba a vista de los ojos de su futuro esposo. Nada fuera de lo común, exceptuando claro un pequeño detalle.

- Amo Yoh... ¿Cuándo se decidirá a pedir...- el samurai callo repentinamente, a la vez que veía que el joven shaman hacía todo tipo de gestos extraños tratando de evitar que su espíritu hablase de más- ¿Qué sucede Amo Yoh?- pregunto algo anonado por la reacción del chico.

- Shhhhhh!!!... es que acaso se te ha olvidado que Anna me mantiene vigilado por algunos espíritus- susurro apuntando a un fantasma que yacía frente a Amidamaru y que miraba con duda a sus acompañantes- Yo no quiero que Anna se entere aún de "eso"... ¿Me entiendes?- hablo con un tono bajo para no ser escuchado por el metiche del fantasma, quien asomaba un oído curioso por entre Amidamaru e Yoh. 

- Claro Amo Yoh, le ruego que me disculpe por mi osadía- se excusaba frenético Amidamaru, al ver que casi arruina la sorpresa preparado por Yoh.

- n_uU No hagas eso que me apenas- respondía sonrojado el chico- Bueno... es mejor que me de prisa... creo que Anna me comentó que quería fideos chinos para el almuerzo y lo que menos quiero es hacer esperar a mi prometida- hablaba alegre corriendo por entre las calles.

*******************************

Un joven de cabellera azul junto con una tabla de signos desconocidos bajo el brazo, había llegado al recinto Asakura. Junto a él, un pequeño espíritu(creo que ya saben de quien hablo o no?¬_¬) que sostenía firmemente una hoja por sobre su cabeza. Ambos miraban sonrientes el lugar...

- Vaya este lugar no ha cambiado nada... todo sigue exactamente igual. Como pasan los años... sin embargo aquí es la excepción, además... ¿Por qué razón Yoh me habrá mandado a llamar tan urgentemente?- hablaba el ainu más conocido como Horo-horo, mientras leía nuevamente la carta de su amigo, solicitando su ayuda. El problemas es que en el papel no decía el motivo exacto por el tan repentino aviso... solo estaban escritas unas pocas frases, al parecer hechas rápidamente: "Amigo!!! soy yo Yoh.... y te necesito aquí para solucionar unos problemillas que me han surgido. Por favor te ruego que vengas es muy importante!!! no faltes!! Yoh", dicho esto, el joven exclamo.- Jejeje... Yoh se sorprenderá al verme aquí... ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi por última vez a el despistado ese- camino hacía la entrada con paso tranquilo mirando a su alrededor como quién ve todo por primera vez. 

Llego a la puerta principal y se dispuso a tocar... pero antes de que sucediera eso, la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso dejando paso a una joven de unos 18 años aproximadamente, de figura esbelta y ahora largo cabello rubio, con un pañuelo de color rojo en su fino cuello y un vestido plomo hasta sus rodillas. Su mirada fría y sin expresión petrifico al joven de cabello azul, quien la miraba incrédulo... por fin, después de unos cuantos minutos de contacto visual por parte de Horo-horo articulo una palabra... no! mejor dicho... un intento de palabra.

- A-A-An-Ann-Annn-Anna?- balbuceo dificultosamente Horo-horo, quien no concebía que la fría Itako hubiese cambiado tanto... y no para mal.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la chica... 10 segundos... 20 segundos... 30 segundos hasta que por fin hablo...

- Pero si es el mono perezoso- fueron las primeras palabras de bienvenida de Anna, quien solo miraba al aludido de forma apática e indiferente.

- _"Vaya... realmente está muy cambiada, pero su actitud continua siendo igual de petulante. Jejeje pobre de Yoh"- _Pensaba algo alegre de no estar en los zapatos de su amigo. La verdad, Anna no era para nada horrible, al contrario... pero esa personalidad tan despectiva con los otros no había sufrido cambios y estaba tan intacta como la casa. De pronto reacciono al comentario hecho por la itako- ¿QUUUUÉ? como te atreves a llamarme mono perezoso!!! si tú eres la reina del hielo.

- Es cierto- se limito a contestar rápida e indiferentemente Anna- yo soy la reina del hielo, pero peor aún eres tú... mono perezoso- argumento con una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios, que saco de sus cabales a nuestro ainu.  

- CALLATTEEEE!!- gritaba histérico Horo-horo, al notar que la itako no mostraba ningún indicio de desesperación frente a sus palabras- "_Esta chica no solo es hábil en sesiones espiritistas o cosas así, sino que más horrible... sabe como hacer sentir mal a las personas!!!!!"- _pensaba aún más frenético que en la realidad, el chico de cabellos azulados mirando con una vena en su sien a la futura esposa de su amigo.

- Bueno... mejor basta de tanta palabrería... ¿entraras o no a la casa?- exclamo Anna, apuntando hacía el interior del lugar.

- Ahh?- "pregunto" algo consternado por la forma tan directa de decir las cosas por parte de la itako.

- ¿Vienes a ver a Yoh o no?- reitero la pregunta.

- Ehh... si, si claro...- atino a decir el joven después de volver a la realidad.

Ambos jóvenes entraron sin dirigirse la mirada... y mucho menos la palabra, ya que en el pasado... cada vez que intentaban tener una conversación sensata, terminaban inevitablemente peleando por el descaro del joven allegado, quien claro... se llevaba la gran parte de los golpes propinados por el fuerte y rudo puño de la casera Anna.

- _"Ja! y dicen que las cosas cambian con el tiempo..."- _Acotaba en su interior 

  Horo-horo mirando a la chica frente a él.

***************************************

En otro lugar... cercano a la casa Asakura... Yoh realizaba las compras. Ya había terminado de comprar todas las cosas necesarias para preparar los fideos chinos y se acomodaba para partir de regreso a su hogar... donde SU Annita lo estaría esperando.

- Bien Amidamaru... vamos!- hablo Yoh, entretanto arreglaba las bolsas del minimarket.

- Si amo Yoh- obedeció el fantasma.

El joven tomo firmemente las bolsas y comenzó a correr... finalmente había terminado de correr los 40 kilómetros y ahora debía apresurarse para hacer el almuerzo.

***************************************

Anna y Horo estaban sentados uno frente al otro mientras tomaban una taza de té preparada por el ainu... que incómoda situación, al parecer a la joven Itako no le importaba el silencio tan profundo... pero al contrario de ella, Horo-horo  no resistía tanta paz, y mucho menos tanto silencio.

- Oye... y tú crees que Yoh llegara luego?- pregunto el ainu para salir del momento.

- Más le vale- respondió pasiva Anna, entretanto daba un sorbo de té.

- Disculpa?- volvió a hablar Horo.

- Que más le vale que llegue luego, por que si no es así, no tendré más remedio que agregarle otros 10 kilómetros a su recorrido- respondió tajante la sacerdotisa.

De la nada, el sonido de la puerta principal hizo acto de presencia, dejando ver al mismo Yoh de ojos risueños y sonrisa insaciable.

Horo-horo miró a su amigo con una sonrisa... 

- Yoh!!! pero si eres tú... vaya estás más alto que antes!!!- saludaba efusivamente el ainu.

- Horo!!!!!! ¿Cómo has estado? que alegría el verte por aquí!!! que bueno que has venido- respondía igualmente de efusivo que su antiguo compañero de aventuras.

Anna arqueo una ceja mientras veía el reencuentro de los amigos...

- Yoh... llegas tarde- hablo seria recalcando aún más su hasta ahora no tan ceño fruncido- se suponía que debías llegar hace unos 5 minutos...¿Qué hiciste en ese tiempo?

- Annita- respondió Yoh con un notorio tono de temor en su voz- lo que sucede es que decidí comprar de inmediato los ingredientes de la comida.

El semblante de Anna se ablando un poco... y le dedico una sonrisa silenciosa al joven Shaman... procurando claro que el de cabello azul no lo notara.

- Está bien... solo espero que esto no se repita- hablo serena Anna tomando un bolso y arreglándose el cabello frente al espejo contiguo a la entrada- saldré un momento... los dejare solo para que conversen y... me preparen mis fideos... no acepto platos mediocres, así que esfuércense en hacer algo delicioso- Dicho esto tomo dos delantales y  se los arrojo a los jóvenes, quienes con una pequeña gota veían como se perdía la figura de la Itako por la puerta... 

Al salir, Horo-horo dio un suspiro al aire... pasaron unos segundos y la presencia de la joven volvió a aparecer.

- Se me olvidaba Yoh...- hablo pausadamente Anna llegando hasta donde se encontraba el joven. 

La itako puso sus pies en punta y apoyo sus manos en el pecho de su prometido para luego 

enlazarlas detrásde su cuello, lo miro un instante y acerco su rostro que a su vez era tomado suavemente por las manos del joven... se besaron, mientras Horo observaba atónito lo sucedido... o mejor dicho, lo que sucedía.

- Ese es tu premio- exclamo Anna con ojos picarescos, luego de separase del abrazo.

- Jijijiji... yo sabía que no te irías sin despedirte de mi- respondió sonriente como siempre Yoh.

Anna esbozo una diminuta sonrisa para luego...

- Pero aún así debes hacer mis ricos fideos me oíste!!!- demando.

- Si Annita... tú solo ve, nosotros nos encargamos de todo- hablo haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia hecha por su prometida.

- Más les vale- respondió con igual frialdad como siempre.

Finalmente la esbelta figura de Anna se perdió de vista nuevamente, así como había entrado, salió sigilosamente.

- Cielos amigo!! esa mujer si que tiene carácter no? además te besó...- de pronto el joven se percato de lo sucedido y de lo dicho por él- ¿Son novios?!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba bastante exaltado Horo-horo secándose el sudor de la frente, provocado por la simple presencia de la sacerdotisa.

- Jejeje n_uU Ehh si, es una historia un poco larga, pero sucedió después de que te fuiste a tu región- acoto Yoh sin perder la compostura como ahora lo hacía su amigo.

- Pero es que Yoh... ella y tú... ella y tú... ella y tú son novios???!!!!!!!- preguntaba perplejo y casi sin aliento por el grito en el aire que dio.

- Ya basta Horo... no seas exagerado- hablaba Yoh mientras miraba a su amigo que gritaba y gritaba preguntando si él y ella eran novios.

El ainu observo detenidamente al Shaman de pelo desordenado... 

- Está bien Yoh... pero es un hecho que me he llevado una gran sorpresa- decía en 

tono reflexivo el chico de cabellos azules, para luego cambiar su rostro a uno lleno de picardía- Eres un pillin, no nos habías contado nunca eso... vaya que lo mantenían en secreto.

- Jeje si... Snif! ;_;- de los ojos de Yoh largas cascadas de lágrimas aparecían, como las de hace un momento.

- ¿Qué te sucede?!!!!- pregunto Horo viendo la extraña reacción del joven a su lado.

- Es solo que... Anna me matara si no hago un plato delicioso- explicaba con cara de tormento Asakura Yoh.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo- trataba de calmar Horo-horo al amigo en crisis- Realmente Anna te tiene mal.

Repentinamente a Yoh le brillaron los ojos y miro a su acompañante...

- Es cierto!!!!- grito el shaman observando a su amigo- y... leíste la carta que te envié?

- La carta... ¿la carta? aahh... la carta!!!. Es cierto me habías enviado una carta, pero en ella no me dices nada acerca del problema- respondió el cabellos azulados- ¿Qué es tan importante que no puedes solucionar tú?- pregunto con impaciencia Horo-horo.

- Horo... prométeme que esto no se lo dirás a nadie ok?- dijo Yoh con semblante serio por primera vez.

- Palabra de Shaman- corroboró de modo solemne con una mano en el corazón.

- Esta bien... pero no quiero que hagas un escándalo por esto!!!- manifestó Yoh, advirtiéndole de forma tosca, poco común en nuestro protagonista- el motivo de la carta es por que... por que... quiero.. quiero que me- ayudes...- balbuceaba torpemente.

- Ya pues hombre!!! si somos amigos, no puedo pasarme toda la vida esperando que me lo digas- respondió impaciente Horo-horo cruzándose de brazos y sentándose al lado de Yoh- prosigue.    

- Bueno... lo soltare de una!!!- señaló Asakura.

- Esta bien... a la cuenta de tres... ahí voy- exclamo el ainu, mientras observaba que Yoh asentía en señal de afirmación- 1... 2 ...3!!!!! ahora, suéltala!!!-grito.

- LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE QUIERO QUE ME AYUDES A PEDIRLE MATRIMONIO A MI ANNITA- declaró Yoh con un tono rosado en sus mejillas(nos salió tímido el pobrecito!!!) .

Horo lo miro descolocado... se destapo los oídos una y otra vez para luego decir...

- Ja! por un momento escuche que querías que te ayudara a pedirle matrimonio a la amargada de Anna- respondió el ainu con una sonrisa incrédula- jajajajaja!!.

- Jejejeje n_uU Horo-horo, eso fue exactamente lo que te pedí... claro que sin lo de "amargada"- aclaro el joven Asakura con una mano en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa en aguardo a la  respuesta de su amigo, quien abrió los ojos de par en par y paro de sonreír. Yoh espero... espero... y espero... pero no había reacción- Horo?- pregunto finalmente. 

- No es una broma cierto???- interrogo seriamente.

Yoh movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha... 

- AAAAHHHH!!!!!!! ¿QUUUUUUUUUUUEEÉ???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- el grito al aire de Horo-horo por décima vez aproximadamente en el día.

CONTINURARA 

*********************************************************

Esta malísimo nooooo!!!!!!  no sé... no me gusto como quedo, pero esa mi humilde opinión. 

lo que sea, pero cualquier cosa díganmelo en un review, así será más fácil saber lo que quieren para el próximo capítulo... como ustedes saben, yo estoy a la merced de mis lectores.

**Anna15: ** Grax!!!! fuiste mi primer review y eso hizo que saltara de nuevo en un pie y todos me miraran raro!!! ves... no te preocupes, no eres la única que está loca, por que aquí hay otra, ósea YO.

**Phobe: **Que bueno que quisieras una continuación... buenop(es mi muletilla esa palabra ¬_¬*) a mi igual me gusto mi fic, no está tan malo cierto???... en fin!!vale por el apoyo.

**Romy: **En serio crees que está tierna mi historia??!! yap entonces... como regalo te va mi continuación... y muchas gracias por el apoyo dado, nos vemos!!!!

**Anna Asakura: **jeje!!! n_n no eres la única que le gustaría ser la gatita de Yoh... si no me crees pregúntale a mi hermana menor jaja!. Te agradezco tu apoyo, me suben el ánimo!!

**Cynthia: **Oyeee!! que bueno que te haya gustado el fic!!! ser romántica no es mi fuerte, pero le pongo el empeño!!!! gracias y besitos por el review.

**Selka: **Te invito a un nuevo club de loquitas, mira el club ya cuenta con dos integrantes que son por supuesto que estoy yo y Anna15, es gratis, solo basta ser fanática de shaman king, es el único requisito!!! yap! hablando en serio!! te agradezco mucho el apoyo dado!! vale!!

**Everything-on-mind/dead-comes: **Aquí está la historia pues!!! tal y como prometi!! yo cumplo con mis palabras!! (ñiiaaaaa¬¬) no ya en serio!! gracias!!!

**Cute Fairy: **Todos me dicen que esta tierno el fic!!! jeje gracias por tu review, me encanto y buenop!!! sigo aquí con mis historias.

**Lara Himura: **Gracias por tu review!!!! me ha subido el ánimo, por q fue uno de los review que abrí en esos días depre que todo te parece malo y entonces... abrí mi mail y ahí estaba esperándome tu review y me decía: "léeme, léeme!!!" y yo lo leí y luego de eso anduve con uan sonrisa de oreja a oreja, así que: gracias!!!!!

**Sweet G: **en serio crees que soy original??!!! O.o eso nunca me lo habían dicho!!! jeje gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me halagas con tus palabras...y claro aquí esta la continuación pues.

**Lore-anime: **Que buena eres conmigo ;_; gracias gracias gracias!!! que feliz me siento de que te haya gustado!!!! snif * chibi-poio toma un pañuelo y se seca las lágrimas para seguir escribiendo*

**Eleone: **que alegría que alegría!!!!!!! te agradezco muchísimo!!! sabes??? me encanta como escribes, eres genial para escribir y me halaga que me hayas dejado un review... no, no llorare más!!! gracias!!!!! Pd: es un gusto dejar review a fic tan buenos como los tuyos.

**Ei-chan: **A ti tb. te haré una invitación para el fansclub de loquitas por Shaman King(especialmente Yoh) ¡!!!! no en serio... te apoyo, Yoh es tiernísimo, gracias por el review!!!!!

**Daoku: **Aquí esta lo prometido ves!!!! la continuación!!! gracias por el review!!!!!!!!!! me ha subido el ánimo!!! grax!!!!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado review y a los que hayan leído mi fic(aunque no me hayan dejado review ¬¬*... NOOO!! si no estoy enojada!!) quiero hacerles saber que es cierto cuando escribo que me suben el ánimo, ya que a veces mi autoestima anda por el suelo(es la edad!! u_u) a todos y especialmente a las personas de los review!!!!

MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! solo esop!!!

Buenop!!! se me está haciendo tarde como siempre y me está bajando el tuto, así que hasta acá los dejo...

no me gusta hacer avances para los prox. capítulos, por que eso hace la cosa menos interesante(además aún no se me ocurre una  buena idea : P mi cabezota no esta funcionando bien ¬¬* ) yaaa!! tengo sueño y me están diciendo "Belén anda a dormir!!! mira que mañana me tienes que ayudar a hacer las cosas de la casa" así que me despido!!

Besitos y buenas noches de...

Chibi-poio

Bye.

 

****

****


	2. Yo busco, Tú me encuentras

**N/A: **Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! Aquí estoy con fuerzas renovadas después de un carrete!! Jejejn_uU necesitaba relajarme un poquito : P, en fin, me alegra mucho que me hayan mandado los reviews, aunque me gustaría que fueran más... sin embargo no puedo forzar a nadie a dejarlo o si? Ya me lo imagino... *chibi-poio tiene una navaja en sus manos, mientras que con su otro brazo sujeta a un asustadisimo lector que no dejo review, riendo con una risa malévola sin parar, a la vez que un millón de policías tratan de negociar con ella para que suelte a su rehén, sin embargo ella se rehusa a menos que el lector deje un review*... no mejor no me lo imagino, no quiero ser una prófuga buscada por la justicia, prefiero dejar a voluntad propia lo de los review... mejor cierto? no me gustaría que me demandaran por acoso, eso nop! Pero no piensen que soy una malagradecida, por que estoy totalmente agradecida con todos aquellos quesi los han dejado, me halagan sus comentarios...

Ya, yo sé que siempre me voy por las ramas en las notas de autora y nunca voy directamente al grano, por esop mejor escribo de inmediato el disclaimer.

****

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado a Shaman King no me pertenece, pero últimamente se me ha ocurrido un plan para viajar a Japón y robarme los derechos de autor, aquellos que quieran acompañarme díganlo no más, el único requisito es estar igual o más safadita que yo.

Yap!! Ahora si no alargo más el discurso y los dejo con el 2° capítulo del fic, espero que les guste *chibi-poio hace una reverencia*

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Alguien que me ayude!!**

En el capítulo anterior 

- Ja! por un momento escuche que querías que te ayudara a pedirle matrimonio a la amargada de Anna- respondió el ainu con una sonrisa incrédula- jajajajaja!!.

- Jejejeje n_uU Horo-horo, eso fue exactamente lo que te pedí... claro que sin lo de "amargada"- aclaro el joven Asakura con una mano en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa en aguardo a la  respuesta de su amigo, quien abrió los ojos de par en par y paro de sonreír. Yoh espero... espero... y espero... pero no había reacción- Horo?- pregunto finalmente. 

- No es una broma cierto???- interrogo seriamente.

Yoh movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha... 

- AAAAHHHH!!!!!!! ¿QUUUUUUUUUUUEEÉ???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- el grito al aire de Horo-horo por décima vez aproximadamente en el día.

*********************************

**2° Capitulo: ****Yo busco, Tú me encuentras. **

- Pues hombre si que me has hecho llevarme una ENORME sorpresa. Primero tú y Anna besándose, que ya de por sí me hizo dudar de si mis ojos estaban bien, y luego... uy amigo te metes en la boca del león. Decirme que el asunto tan urgente de la carta tiene que ver con tu propuesta de matrimonio- exclamaba animosamente Horo-horo, mientras metía los fideos a cocer en la olla con agua hirviendo. 

- Pero Horo, compréndeme... no tenía a quien recurrir. Manta se fue de viaje, Ren me dijo que debía atender unos asuntos pendientes de su familia, Fausto se fue durante un tiempo a atender a un paciente muy enfermo y me fue completamente imposible localizar a Chocolove, Lyzerg o a Ryu.- Respondió igualmente de soñador Yoh Asakura, sin notar que su amigo irradiaba una aura maligna.

- Yoh!!!. ¿Entonces eso significa que yo era tu última opción?- exclamo el ainu con el entrecejo fruncido.- ¡¡¡¡Amigo!!!! Y yo pensaba que lo hacías por que creías que yo era el más adecuado para ayudarte... snif... ;_; veo que no me aprecias tanto como yo pensaba.- respondía Horo-horo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Pero Horo... No es para que lo pongas así.- hablaba Yoh, con una gota en su nuca, mientras veía que su amigo realizaba extrañas escenas de melodrama.- n_nU parece que ve demasiadas telenovelas.

- Me fallaste Yoh... En serio  me duele que no confíes en mi...- A veces Horo realmente era todo un actor. Yoh no comprendía si lo que decía era en serio o solo para dar lástima. Sin embargo decidió seguirle la corriente, fuese o no verdad.

- Bueno... sea como sea me ayudaras cierto?- pregunto Yoh para dar por finalizado el pleito.

Así como así y dejando atrás la escena dramática, el ainu se dirigió a Yoh con gesto  solemne. 

- Prometo serte fiel... y cuidarte en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte nos separe.- afirmaba Horo, a la vez que Yoh, lo miraba algo confundido. Es que acaso Horo pensaba casarse con él.

- Horo- horo... la propuesta de matrimonio no es para ti. Es para Anna T_T- exclamaba el joven mirando divertido a su amigo.

- Si lo sé. Pero es que esto le da más emoción a mi ayuda.- respondía un Horo-horo con ahora más lágrimas en los ojos- Yoh, amigo... estás lágrimas son de emoción. Aún recuerdo cuando éramos solo unos niños, snif... estás tan grande.

- Horo-horo, no empecemos de nuevo.- murmuraba el shaman, volviendo a su tarea de preparar los fideos de su novia.

- Esta bien. Pero has pensado en alguna forma de decirle a la amargada de Anna lo de la propuesta?

- Eeeeh no. Excluyamos lo de amargada por favor.- Recriminaba Yoh.

- Bueno, bueno... da igual. En ese caso debemos pensar en una buena forma para que se lo digas. Sin embargo así como eres tú y como es ella... mmm... quizás sea algo difícil.

- Sí. Lo sé, por eso es que decidí recurrir a ti, en una búsqueda muy desesperada de ayuda.

- No te preocupes. Yo me encargo.- Dijo el ainu, al momento que daba un pequeño golpe a la espalda de Yoh- solo te pido un poco de tiempo para pensar, necesito idear una buena forma, y la verdad con sus personalidades será... un poquito complicado, pero es solucionable o eso creo.

- Eso espero... _realmente _eso espero.

***********************************

Anna transitaba libremente entre la ciudad. Ya llevaba un buen rato haciendo lo mismo, sin embargo no quería regresar a casa, sentía que algo andaba mal con todo esto de que Horo-horo hubiese regresado. Pero no quería formularse falsas hipótesis con respecto a la inesperada visita del joven ainu.

- ¿Qué diablos tramaran esos dos?- murmuraba la chica- espero que  ese tonto no allá venido a influenciar a Yoh. Por que si fuese así tendría que vérselas conmigo y mi puño- Anna era observada intranquilamente por los transeúntes, ya que la chica había alzado un _poco_ la voz al decir esto. Y no solo eso, sino que había levantado su puño instintivamente, mientras una venita que asaltaba su sien en señal de disgusto.- ¿Qué tanto me miran?- pregunto tan cortante como siempre a los curiosos y asombrados, quienes de solo escuchar la gélida voz, decidieron seguir con su camino... _solo por precaución. _

La chica decidió retirarse del lugar. Necesitaba pensar tranquila y fríamente las cosas. Ella sabía sus sentimientos hacía su novio, si mal no recordaba hace un par de años se habían declarado, y para fortuna de ella el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero últimamente Yoh actuaba realmente extraño, no comía y pasaba mucho tiempo en su habitación. A veces el muy tonto se largaba sin decir palabra alguna a _quien sabe donde y llegaba a altas horas de la noche. _

Un fuerte golpe la saco de sus pensamientos. Había chocado con alguien en su camino. 

Aunque el extraño había tratado en vano de que la joven no diera con el piso, cayo... y cayo duro. Sin embargo esta no se molesto, y solo le dirigió una de sus tantas miradas que dejan helados hasta los huesos.

- Lo siento- respondio fría la itako, mientras que el joven con el que había chocado le tendía la mano de una forma cortez.

- Esto es digno de ver... la Señorita Anna Kyoyama dando una disculpa- el tono de voz y de aquel extraño le resulto muy familiar a la itako, quien no había levantado la vista hasta ahora. Además él sabía su nombre. Con cierta lentitud, alzo su mirada y se topo con el rostro de...

- Pero si eres tú... Ren Tao.

*******************************

- ¿A qué hora crees que llegara la gruñona de Anna?

- No lo sé... OYE!!! No le digas así a mi Annita.

- Amigo... acéptalo es una gruñona.

- Podrá serlo, pero es MI gruñona.

- Vaya Yoh, por primera vez te veo exaltado... y créeme que nunca pense que sería por la fría de tu prometida.

Los dos shamanes, ya llevaban largo tiempo esperando la llegada de la itako. Pero esta no dabas señales de vida. Ya hace un buen par de horas que debía haber regresado y la mente de Yoh ya había ideado una que otra idea loca sobre el paradero de su novia... esto de la preocupación le hacia imaginar muchas cosas, de las cuales en un momento de tranquilidad y lucidez, jamás sería capaz de pensar acerca de Anna. 

Si las enumeraba en su mente ya había pensado esto: 

1. Anna había sido secuestrada por unos malvados de la mafia. 

2. La chica había ido a dar a un barranco y quizás yacía inconsciente en alguna parte. 

3. Podía haber sido atropellada. 

4. Quizás había encontrado una tienda con grandes precios de rebaja y su incontrolable instinto de comerciante la había retenido en el lugar. 

5.  Lo había abandonado y en este momento disfrutaba de la buena vida con su amante millonario... se estremeció de solo pensar en casi todas las ocurrencias de su mente. Sin embargo les otorgaba más importancia a las que bien sabía él, eran las menos probables. Pero en momentos como esos, le era difícil separar ficción y realidad... realmente estaba viendo demasiada televisión y al parecer, era cierto que dañaban la mente y causaba enajenación.

- Yoh... Yoh!... YOH!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba eufórico Horo-horo, sin recibir señal de vida del joven shaman- y a este... ¿Qué mosco le pico?... Yoh respóndeme.

- ...- Nada.

- Yoh!!!!!!!!

- ...- Aún sin respuesta.

- Así que no quieres escucharme ehh? Pues bien, tendré que recurrir a métodos más extremistas y poco ortodoxos para que me prestes atención - una sombra de locura vislumbro en los ojos del ainu, que a su vez como rayo desaparecía de la habitación, dejando a un muy abstraído Yoh Asakura, que para incógnita de su amigo, continuaba con su lista imaginaria titulada como: _"1000 y una forma para adivinar que diablos hace Anna y por que no llega a comer con su prometido que la extraña un montón y se encuentra desesperado formulando tontas listas como esta de lo que esta sucediendo" _

- _"Cielos!!! Ese si es un título largo"- _pensaba ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor el joven Shaman.__

- Como no quieres escucharme tendré que hacerlo "por la razón o la fuerza"- respondió colérico nuestro ainu, que sostenía un gran jarrón con agua fría y hielo por encima de Yoh, que no sospechaba de la horrible venganza que preparaba Horo en su contra.__

El ainu deslizo suavemente el jarrón, permitiendo que el líquido se volteara y  escurriera por la espalda del joven de cabellos castaños, que al sentir el frío, solo atino a gritar...

- FRÍOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!- Grito exaltado Yoh, mientras se ponía de pie sacándose su camisa en ese momento toda mojada.

- Jajajajajajajajaaj! Yoh que divertido te ves- pronunciaba Horo al borde de las lágrimas.

- Horo-horo me las pagaras- Yoh perseguía a su amigo, mientras este le hacía sutiles burlas para provocarlo.

Después de un largo "_Corre que te pillo"_, decidieron sentarse un momento para descansar.

- Ves Yoh

- Que veo??

- Logre que cambiaras esa cara de angustia que tenias- respondía alegre el ainu, mientras imitaba el rostro angustiado de su amigo.

- En serio yo tenía ese semblante??

- Así es!!! Te veías deplorable

- Jijijijijji eso parece...

- Pero me alivia que ya no estes tan preocupado... si quieres vamos a buscar a Anna te parece?

Yoh asintió con su cabeza, mientras ambos se ponían de pie y corrían en dirección a la ciudad.

- _"Vale la pena tener amigos como Horo-horo"- _pensaba afortunado Yoh Asakura... tenía una novia que lo quería y se preocupaba por él y buenos amigos que lo apreciaban y ayudaban. Solo algo le hacía falta... y eso era hacer a su Anna su esposa.

******************************

Ren y Anna caminaban silenciosos por el parque... era un silencio bastante agradable, quizás se debía a la similitud de sus personalidades. Anna disfrutaba de la armonia que irradiaba el parque... ancianos descansando, niños jugando... felices familias que pasaban un lindo día haciéndose compañía.

- "_Algún día podré estar así con Yoh???"- _se preguntaba a simisma la itako, entretanto veía a las felices familias jugar y conversar entre ellas... "_un momento! Yo no soy así... que vergüenza. No debería pensar en eso"- Un pequeño sonrojo se dio a ver en sus mejillas, que no paso por alto ante la mirada del joven que la acompañaba._

- Veo que piensas en Yoh- pregunto Ren.

- N-Nooo, te equivocas.

- Vamos no finjas... si quieres podemos hablar de eso- hablo el apuesto joven, mientras apuntaba una banca cercana a ellos.

- "_Necesito alguien para desahogarme... además sé que Ren es una persona de confianza"- _Anna movió su cabeza de arriba hacía abajo, demostrando que accedía a su petición.

- Bien.

***************************

Yoh y el ainu, habían corrido bastante en busca de la prometida del primero... pero ni señales... ni un signo de vida... nada!

- Ven Yoh... quizás paso al parque- exclamo el ainu.

- Eeerrr no creo que haya hecho eso... Anna no es del tipo de personas que...- fue interrumpido por la mano insistente de Horo-horo, que lo tomo del brazo y le hizo correr en dirección al parque.

- "_Este chico es un loco, pero ni modo... quien sabe si esta ahí"- _penso Yoh esperanzado de que su itako no hubiese sufrido un accidente. 

Ambos chicos corrieron sin parar hasta encontrarse frente a la entrada del parque, caminaron lentamente por él, buscando minuciosamente... de pronto el ainu se paro en seco viendo perplejo una imagen. Al voltearse se topo con la mirada de su amigo, que visiblemente noto la desesperación y ¿perplejidad? En el rostro de Horo-horo. __

- Qué sucede Horo?- interrogo curioso al ver su rostro de desconcierto.__

- Amigo... solo quiero que sepas que te aprecio mucho... y que bueno, notevayas aexaltar porloque vasa ver- respondía atropelladamente la voz del peliazulado.__

- Horo... me estas poniendo nervioso. Dime que has visto!!- pregunto Yoh, notablemente enojado. __

El shaman de cabellos disparatados, vio que su amigo el peliazul no se movía , ya sea por que estaba muy histérico diciendo palabras sin sentido o por alguna razón desconocida para él. Saco de su lugar al ainu, que aún estaba en estado shock, hablando y hablando... Miro hacía el lugar que Horo le había señalizado... y...

- _"ANNAAA!! QUE DIABLOS HACE CON ESE TIPO!!!!"- _Grito desesperado en su mente, mientras que su exterior solo se ensombrecía y el asustado Horo sudaba frío por el miedo y la desesperación de querer largarse del lugar... si quería resultar vivo a la furia de su amigo, que aún permanecía con la vista baja.__

CONTINUARA...

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**Notas de Autor Finales: **

Me ha salido tonto este capítulo... en realidad no me ha gustado mucho. Pero les agradecería que aquellos que han leído el fic, me dejaran un review(si pueden claro) con sugerencia, tomatazos... etc.

Les agradezco nuevamente a los que me dejaron un review.

**Agradecimientos:**

****

Naruki: En serio te parece que Yoh es tímido... jejej bueno en realidad si lo es. En este capítulo lo he puesto medio enojado, pero es que esta nervioso, por que no sabe como decirle a Anna lo de su propuesta de matrimonio. Me encanta que te haya gustado el fic y gracias por el review.

Diana Asakura: Jejejejeje! Aquí esta la continuación pues... algo tardía, pero la cosa es que lo subí o no?. Te agradezco tu review, ha sido de mucha ayuda.

Ei-chan: También para ti... aquí esta la continuación, lamento la tardanza. Pero no he tenido muchas ideas buenas ultimamente. Muchas gracias por el review... me subió el animo!!!!

Serenity-chan: Jejeje!! Sipi!! Yoh es muy lindo... espero que te guste este capitulo... pero no te preocupes... quizás Hao si este disponible(si no se ha quedado conmigo antes :p). En fin... gracias por el review!!!!!

Lara Himura: He puesto al tierno de Horo en el fic!!! Esta lindo cierto?? pero pobrecito... no sabia como decirle a Yoh lo de Anna, me lo imagene muy tierno no??. Bueno!! Te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejarme un review!! Gracias!!!

Me despido con mucho cariño!!! n_n ojala les guste el capitulo

Byyyeeee

Chibi-poio.__


	3. Temores Ocultos

**Notas de Autora:  **Holaaaa!!! Si soy yo!!! aún estoy con vida... aunque no lo crean, sin embargo casi muero, jejeejn_nUUU lo que sucede es que termine a duras penas mis exámenes finales, estaban muuuuuy difíciles y ni tiempo de lesear en el computador me daban, así que bueno... aquí me tiene, dispuesta a seguir mi fic. 

Quiero pedirles mil disculpas por la demora, ya les di el motivo o la excusa :p, pero entiendo que es responsabilidad mía el no subir luego los capítulos, pero es que no se me ocurren ideas nuevas, me estoy quedando en lo mediocre u_u*snif* lo sé, lo sé... tengo que aprender a ser más puntual para subir mis capítulos, pero la cosa es que los suba o no... además, "más vale tarde que nunca" :p, si si si, estoy tratando de quedar bien con los lectores, pero es que me tortura el saber que  me demoro tanto en actualizar(ññiiiiaaa como si tuviera a muchos leyendo mi fic ¬¬) 

Ya oh!! Mejor dejo hasta aquí tanta palabrería mía y me apuro con el fic...

**Disclaimer: **Nada de Shaman King me pertenece, y mi intento de robo de los derechos de autor fue fallido y me tuvieron presa harto tiempo... sai que estoy ideando otro plan del mal para robarlo *muahahahaha* n_nUUU si, ya me tranquilizo.

Las "" y las _cursiva _denotan pensamientos o sueños de los personajes, mientras que los ( ) es cuando aparezco yo en mi historia(hey!! Es mi fic, tengo el derecho de aparecer cuando quiera o no???)

A propósito... le cambie el nombre al fic, lo que sucede es que el otro nombre no venía al caso y decidí poner uno más reprentativo ok? :p

Ahora con el fic...

**********************************************************

¿Nos casamos?

**_En el capítulo anterior..._**

****

El shaman de cabellos disparatados, vio que su amigo el peliazul no se movía , ya sea por que estaba muy histérico diciendo palabras sin sentido o por alguna razón desconocida para él. Saco de su lugar al ainu, que aún estaba en estado shock, hablando y hablando... Miro hacía el lugar que Horo le había señalizado... y...

- _"ANNAAA!! QUE DIABLOS HACE CON ESE TIPO!!!!"- _Grito desesperado en su mente, mientras que su exterior solo se ensombrecía y el asustado Horo sudaba frío por el miedo y la desesperación de querer largarse del lugar... si quería resultar vivo a la furia de su amigo, que aún permanecía con la vista baja.__

*************************************************************

**_Capítulo 3:  _****_ Temores ocultos_**

Realmente era una escena deplorable, Horo sujetaba a Yoh por los hombros para que no hiciera la posesión de objetos ahí mismo y descuartizara al sujeto ese que conversaba muy amenamente con Anna. Sin embargo, las fuerzas del ainu no daban para mucho; su amigo en unos cuantos momentos ya estaría libre y quien sabe que haría. 

Y aparentemente, esta teoría no estaba en camino errado, ya que de la nada Yoh logro safarse del "cariñoso" abrazo de su amigo, quien se separo unos cuantos pasos de él en forma de protección a la supuesta furia del shaman, quien no solo no miraba a Horo, sino que se mantenía en un profundo silencio, algo raro en él.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y el shaman de pelo disparatado continuaba con la mirada gacha, mientras que los mechones de su cabello le tapaban la vista; por un momento Horo temió de que el único herido aquí fuese él, ver en ese estado a Yoh era inaudito, muy pocas veces demostraba su enojo y menos a tal estado de cólera. Un repentino escalofrío recorrió la espalda del peliazul al percibir finalmente la mirada de Yoh en la suya.  

Extrañamente esta se mostró como siempre, amigable y serena, pero había algo distinto; parecía estar "algo" forzada según la opinión de Horo. Definitivamente Yoh asusta en estos casos.

El ainu miro algo asustadizo a su amigo, sin embargo decidió pronunciar palabra, el silencio ya se hacía demasiado largo y naturalmente no favorecía en nada a la situación.

- Yoh?? Estás bien?.- pregunto temeroso el ainu.

- Claro Horo... por que habría de estar mal??.n_n**- respondió Yoh con una sonrisa poco común en él.

- Ehhh... puede ser por qué encontramos a tu prometida con... ***ajem* **otro chico n_nUUUUU.- mala idea; Yoh volteo su cuerpo y dirigió su mirada a Anna, quien gracias a Kami, no se había percatado de la "escandalosa" presencia de ambos.

**[[[SILENCIO]]]**

- "_Matare a ese tipo... matare a ese tipo... matare a ese tipo".- pensamiento de Yoh._

- Yoh??? Hay alguien ahí.- preguntaba Horo, que observaba al chico con cara incrédula, el aludido no daba ninguna muestra de querer irse... en realidad, no daba muestra de nada, absolutamente de nada, solo estaba ahí, mirando hacía la "feliz pareja". Ya se estaba haciendo tarde... más tarde de lo que era. Los párpados pesaban y ya todo se veía borroso.

**[[[MUCHO TIEMPO DESPUÉS]]]**

Luego de haber intentado mil y una cosa para hacer reaccionar del estado ensimismado en que se encontraba Yoh, el ainu se rindió... dejándose caer pesadamente en el pasto (N/A: recordemos que ellos no se han movido de los arbustos). No podía creer que el siempre sumiso y tranquilo Yoh, fuese tan, pero TAN terco. Cerro sus ojos, parpadeo un par de veces y respiro profundo, mientras su cabeza pensaba en como salir de esa situación tan... tan... Diablos!! No había palabras para describirla. Sin embargo, un pequeño movimiento a su lado lo hizo volver a la realidad de sobresalto. El ainu se reincorporo y miro a ambos lados... no había rastros de Yoh.

- O.o No, no, no!!! Se me ha "escapado" Yoh ;_;.- hablo el joven peliazul, mientras una gota aparecía en su sien.- Donde estará??.- Horo-horo dirigió su mirada a la banca, donde pocos instantes atrás se encontraba Anna y el extraño acompañante.- Cielos!!! Ellos también se fueron... y... AHORA YO QUE HAGO?????.- se pregunto Horo, mientras la gente a su alrededor se detenía a ver la pequeña pelea interna del joven peliazul, quien no era para nada discreto.- Bien! Tengo dos opciones: 1- marcharme a casa y salvarme de la fuerte golpiza que me daría la gruñona si nos descubre. 2- Seguir a Yoh en estado de locura para terminar muerto en un callejón.- Obviamente la primera opción era la más viable, y la mente de Horo no negaba que se encontraba realmente asustado por la reacción de Anna... sin pasar por alto, el estado en que se encontraba el shaman de cabellos castaños. Sin embargo se recriminaba mentalmente por ser tan desleal en momentos como esos... quien sabe de que era capaz Yoh, y bien... Anna. Pues... ella lo golpearía hasta morir en cualquiera de los casos... un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y una sombra de pánico reapareció en sus ojos.- AYYYYY!!! Como odio decidir!!!!.- Grito el ainu. Horo era la atracción central para el publico que transitaba el parque.(N/A: Dios, quien no lo sería con una actitud tan torpe... T___T) 

***********************************************

Se sentía cansado, abatido y por sobre todo... frustrado; realmente nunca había llegado a pensar de que Anna se fijaría en más hombres, es decir, ella era Anna... la fría Itako. ¿Quién pensaría eso de ella?. Nadie si se lo preguntaban a él. Bien... quizás la había juzgado mal y no se había dado el tiempo de conocerla más a fondo, todo lo relacionado a su relación había sido tan deprisa, desde pequeños lo fue... aún lo recordaba. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?.

**_+++Flash Back+++_**

- Yomhei, esta niña tiene excelentes poderes espiritistas... no podemos abandonarla; No ahora que sus padres se han ido y la han dejado completamente sola en el mundo.

- Lo sé cariño... y no te lo niego, esta muchacha posee unos poderes asombrosos. Si llegase a recibir un entrenamiento adecuado, sin duda sería un gran apoyo para los Asakura cuando "ese sujeto" vuelva a hacer de las suyas.

- Es verdad... el final se acerca cada vez más... desde el nacimiento de nuestro nieto hace 5 años.

- Así es Kino, con ese nacimiento el ciclo se reinicio de nuevo y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo. Estábamos dispuestos a todo, incluso a destruir a uno de nuestra sangre... pero... 

- Pero no todo resulto como esperábamos... ese engendro renació en esta época y prácticamente se burlo de nosotros al reencarnar en uno de nuestros nietos. Aún así, logramos que no se llevara su poder por completo, ya que su otra mitad es aquel que posee el poder para derrotarlo, por lo tanto necesitara de toda la ayuda posible para encarar este problema que solo le concierne a la Familia Asakura.

- Es cierto... Yoh será el responsable de destruir a Hao; su gemelo, y necesitará a alguien fuerte a su lado para llevar a cabo su cometido... y quien mejor que una prometida fuerte y decidida...

**[[EN OTRO LADO DE LA HABITACIÓN]]**

- _"Si los abuelos me descubren... me veré en serios aprietos. Por eso debo tratar de ser precavido... aunque... no creo que me descubran, parecen estar conversando de algo importante. ¿De que será? Que curiosidad!!!. Ojala sea algo bueno, siempre y cuando no sirva para aumentar el entrenamiento que me impone en abuelito Yomhei T_____T. Ehh?? ¿Por qué los abuelos dicen mi nombre? Estarán hablando acerca de mi??? Nooo... no lo creo, el abuelo se la pasa diciendo que soy un bueno para nada... sniff u_u... si yo lo único que quiero es vivir una vida tranquila siendo el Shaman King (n_nUUU este niño no cambia)".-_ Dentro de un diminuto armario, un pequeño niño de no más de 5 años, cabellos disparatados y audífonos de color anaranjado, observa fijamente la conversación de ambos ancianos, procurando esconderse tras la puerta corrediza que sostiene un montón de cosas tras de si.- _Ohhh no! soy un tonto, las cosas se han comenzado a caer del armario... ¿qué hago?¿qué hago?. Los abuelos me mataran si me...- _Algo "importante" lo distrae.- _Ooooooohhh no puede ser!!!! Pero si es... es... es mi... es... es mi "Super figura de acción de Bob"!!!! (n_nUU no me digan nada ok?).-_ Muy efusivamente.- *_Sniff *  creí que la había perdido... que emoción!!.- _el chico estira su pequeño mano hacia un montón de artículos por sobre su cabeza, sin poco esfuerzo, logra alcanzar su tan deseado juguete, pero... el piso comienza a moverse bruscamente y una avalancha de cosas se aproxima hacia el pequeño, lanzándolo fuera del armario con desorden y todo...

- Pero que diablos!!!???.- Kino lanza un gritillo ahogado al sentir una cantidad de cachureos arremeter a sus pies, el desorden esta por doquier y el principal causante de él se encuentra en medio de todo.

- Yoh!!! Que has hecho?.- Ahora es Yomhei el que habla, acercándose hacía su nieto con el ceño fruncido y una vena palpitante en su sien. Al llegar donde el responsable de tal calamidad, lo toma de un brazo y lo alza en el aire, poniéndolo frente a él y regalándole un fuerte coscorrón.- Eres un tonto!! Yoh Asakura... te mereces un fuerte castigo por esto!!! Estar espiando tras las puertas es de muy mala educación... eres un curioso sin remedio!!!!!

- Jijiji.- sonrisa registrada.- Lo siento abuelo, es solo que... que bueno... tenía muchas ganas de saber de que hablaban. Los espíritus me han dicho que era algo muy importante... y yo... bueno yo...

- Si claro... Tú te las quisiste dar de espía??.- con ironía.- A mi me parece que aquí; frente a mi, solo hay un metiche.

- Eeeehhhh bueno... quizás... jijiji

- No tienes remedio.- Yomhei toma en brazos a su nieto, mientras lo carga fuera de la habitación y le propina un nuevo coscorrón antes de hablarle.- Bien Yoh... tu abuela y yo estamos hablando de algo muy serio y no queremos a nadie que este espiándonos. Asnos el favor de seguir jugando en otra parte.

- Claro Capitán... digo Abuelo.- dice esto haciendo una extraña posee militar.

- Pues ve chico!!.- el anciano observa a su nieto que corre feliz por el jardín en dirección a otra habitación de la Mansión Asakura. Entra nuevamente a la habitación.- Lo siento mucho Kino... nuestro nieto es un fracaso... 

- Puede ser... pero aunque no lo creas, él encierra un fuerte poder.- habla con aire meditabundo.

- Lo sé... Aaaah! Volviendo al tema inicial... ¿Cómo se llamaba la muchacha?

- Si... ella es Anna... Anna Kyouyama. Proviene de una familia del centro de Tokio, al parecer... no la trataban muy bien, cuando llego, sus padres prácticamente la traían moribunda; dijeron algo como que no querían seguir teniendo un demonio como hija... que era un martirio para ellos.- pronuncio con un toque ácido en la voz.

- Ja! Ellos dicen que ella es un martirio para ellos... a mi me parece que es al revés. Es triste como la gente a perdido el don de observar las maravillas del mundo.

- Si. La pequeña susurra incoherencias en sus sueños... pesadillas con sus maltratos y cosas por el estilo.

- Pobre... 

- Pero lo que importa es que esta bien y sobre todo sana... creo que los espíritus la salvaron muchas veces de la muerte. Por lo tanto Yomhei.- la anciana miro a su marido.- creo que ella debería quedarse aquí... con nosotros.

- Me parece perfecto...

- Ella será mi protegida desde ahora en adelante... yo misma me encargare de ser su tutora para que desarrolle adecuadamente sus poderes. Sin embargo... me gustaría que Anna fuese la prometida de Yoh.- murmura decida.

- Pero Kino... yo esperaba que comprometiéramos a Yoh cuando fuese mayor. No ahora que es tan pequeño... además necesitamos a alguien fuerte a su lado y nadie nos asegura que Anna no sea una chica débil, más con todo lo que ha pasado a lo largo de su vida.

- Por eso no te preocupes... me encargare de moldear su personalidad correspondiente a la esposa del Shaman King. Será intransigente, por sobre todo optara por la disciplina y siempre tendrá pleno apoyo en nuestro nieto.

- Pero crees que es bueno que nosotros optemos por "fabricar" la personalidad de una persona??? Es prácticamente pisotear sus derechos.

- Yomhei... si estuvimos a punto de matar a nuestro propio nieto[[pequeña pausa]] entiende que esto es algo necesario.- la anciana mira a los ojos al anciano que muestra un semblante angustiado.

- Lo entiendo.- con aire resignado.

***************************

- Jijiji revisare esta habitación... creo que no hay nadie.- habla el pequeño Yoh, mientras hace correr la puerta y observa alrededor de la pieza. Esta oscuro... no se ve nada, excepto un pequeño bulto en medio de la habitación.- ¿Qué será?.- el chico se acerca.

***************************

- "¿_Qué sucede?¿Dónde estoy? Me siento extrañamente adolorida... abro los ojos y me percato de que esta no es mi casa... trato de recobrar el aliento y volver atrás en mi memoria... ya lo recuerdo... mis padres me golpearon mucho después de que les repetí que había vuelto a ver a mis amigos Tsutsei y Ray, no entiendo por que ellos no los ven,  luego de eso, ellos me golpearon, golpe tras golpe... hasta que quede inconsciente. Pero ahora... ahora estoy en un lugar desconocido, me siento triste y sola... pero no lloraré, eso no!! aunque este muy asustada, no lo haré... no debo demostrar debilidad..._

_¿Qué es eso?... escucho que se abre la puerta seguida de unos pasos. Mis latidos se aceleran... tengo miedo, pero debo mostrar valor por sobre todo. No cederé. Una sombra se ubica al lado mío, pero la oscuridad no me permite ver quien o que es... la "cosa" se acerca a mi... pero las heridas no me dejan moverme con libertad... si se sigue acercando... juro que lo golpeare!!(vaya chica!!!). Espera... se detuvo... ¿Qué hará?"_

- Hoooolaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

- Ayyyyyyyy!!!! Vete monstruo!!!!!.- chilla la pequeña, mientras da golpes con la almohada al pequeño intruso. Al mantener sus ojos cerrados no se percata de que a quien golpea es un niño.

- Auch +_+ ¿Por qué me golpeas? Yo no he hecho nada.

- Uh?.- la pequeña abre sus ojos... y dirige su mirada al supuesto monstruo.- Tú no eres un monstruo.- dice deteniendo su ataque y adquiriendo un semblante frío.

- Así es... jijiji.- sonrisa patentada.- Hola! Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura... mucho gusto.- el shamancito estira su mano como saludo, mientras le regala otra sonrisa boba a su interlocutora.

- Eeeh... si... mucho gusto.- responde la niña, a la vez que recibe el saludo de Yoh.

- Y tú... ¿Cómo te llamas?.- Yoh mira expectante a Anna, quien no ha cambiado su semblante.

- Yo soy Anna... Anna Kyouyama.

- Me gusta tu nombre... suena muy lindo.- comenta el niño inocentemente.- es igual de lindo que tú n_n.

- Gracias.- responde Anna secamente, sin embargo un leve tono rosado aparece en sus mejillas.

- Oye... no te había visto por aquí... ¿Eres nueva?.- pregunta a la cual recibe como respuesta un "si" con la cabeza.- mm... ya veo... supongo que debes venir a estudiar para manejar a los espíritus... como yo.

- Aaah?? Tú también ves a gente que los demás no ven??.- pregunta sorprendida, pero sin dejar de lado su postura fría.

- Sip n_n. Pero aquí yo soy quien pregunta.- habla el pequeño con un puchero.- ¿Dónde vivías antes?¿Con tus padres?

- ...

- Lo siento... pregunte algo malo??.- murmura Yoh por lo bajo y algo avergonzado. Para enmendar su error, pretendía continuar con otra conversación... sin embargo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus palabras.

- Anna?? Estás despierta??.- Pregunta una voz conocida para Yoh, se trata de su abuela Kino.

- Abuela!! Tú la conoces??.- el chico se voltea para ver mejor a su abuela.

- Yoh... que haces aquí??.- interroga el acompañante de la Sra. Kino, Yomhei.

- Aaah! Es cierto... es que estaba jugando y decidí entrar a esta habitación y bueno... yo... jiji me encontré a Anna dormida y quise conversar un poco con ella.

- Niño bobo!!! Ella tiene que descansar y tú...- sus palabras fueron calladas por un movimiento de su esposa.

- Tranquilo Yomhei, es buena oportunidad para anunciar el compromiso... están ambos reunidos.- exclama la anciana.

- Es cierto cariño... Yoh!!.- pronuncia mirando a su nieto.- Anna...- más suavemente dirigiéndose a la niña acostada en el futón. Ambos lo miraron.- Deseo decir algo muy importante para ambos... bueno, los Shamanes somos cada vez menos, y es nuestro deber mantener el legado familiar... por lo que desde tiempo muy remotos se ha conservado la tradición de bla bla bla bla.

- Yomhei...- murmura la anciana, deteniendo el "pequeño" discurso de su esposo.- déjame a mi... contigo no terminaremos nunca... – una gota aparece en la nuca de los niños que ven como un Yomhei muy abatido por haber sido cortado en medio de su momento de inspiración se sienta al lado de su señora esposa, que prosigue lo dicho.- Bueno niños, básicamente debemos continuar nuestro legado en el ámbito del Shamanismo... por lo tanto "Todo debe quedar entre Shamanes", esto quiere decir que tu mi nieto.- habla dirigiéndose suavemente a Yoh.- y tú cariño.- igualmente de suave a Anna.- estan comprometidos... ambos deberán casarse cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad.

La noticia fue un shock, todo paso tan rápido... los abuelos Asakura, luego de dar la noticia, se retiraron de la habitación dejando a un Yoh muy confundido y a una Anna estupefacta.

                        +++_Pensamiento de Yoh+++_

_"Comprometidos??? Prometida?? Casarse?? Alguien me puede decir que significa todo eso... que confusión... se comerá???_

_                        +++Pensamiento de Anna+++_

_"Casarme???Esto es tan repentino... pero... pero no es justo. Me están usando... no es justo..."_

**_+++Fin del Flash Back+++_**

- Ahhh… aquella vez Anna no comió en 5 días... y yo... yo no sabía de que hablaban los abuelos. Quizás hice sentir mal a Anna... tal ves siempre lo hago sin darme cuenta. Puede ser que ella no sienta nada por mi y solo acepte nuestro compromiso por gratitud a mi abuela Kino... pero... pero ella me dijo lo que sentía por mi, pero eso fue hace mucho... y ahora está con otro.- hablo el joven shaman, mientras caminaba por la calle poco iluminada que daba paso a la pensión. Después de que Horo se quedase tendido en la hierba, él había decidido retirarse, la imagen de Anna con "otro" lo hacía sentir un malestar horrible en todo su cuerpo... la sangre le hervía y su corazón palpitaba sin parar. Seguramente si se quedaba en ese lugar, habría sido capaz de golpearle el trasero hasta a los mismísimos "Grandes Espíritus" y ese estúpido que acompañaba a Anna no era la excepción.

Ya casi llegaba a la pensión, había sido un día largo y se encargaría de arreglar este asunto con Anna personalmente, ya había pensado llevársela a una isla desierta junto con él y nadie más... de esa forma sería suya, solamente suya... no tenía idea desde cuando se había convertido en un "Maniático posesivo", pero si se trataba de Anna... todo era posible. 

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a lo que él denominaba como hogar... levanto su vista y se encontró con una de las cosas más dolorosas que jamás había sentido... la mirada de Anna, tan enigmática como siempre... tan profunda. Continuamente poso su mirar en la del individuo al lado de Anna, que extrañamente se le hacía "familiar"... luego, solo sintió los nuevos síntomas de un malestar desconocido para él... los celos. Su mandíbula se apretó, mientras que nuevamente sentía su cara enrojecer y la sangre hirviendo que circulaba por su cuerpo a gran velocidad. La idea de raptarse a Anna a la isla desierta de pronto le pareció una excelente idea... 

_Continuara..._

_**********************************_

_N/A: _¿Qué quieren que les diga?? Esta horrible este capítulo... estoy traumada, no sé por que... siento que estoy pasando por una etapa anti- creatividad. Sorry... trate de hacer lo mejor en el capítulo... pero tranquilos... ya luego se vendrá lo interesante(o eso creo :P) es solo que debo pensar como hilar mis ideas que están dispersas  por mi pobre mentecita estresada... (ya les dije estoy traumada, tengo las defensas bajísimas por el estrés) 

Bueno, pese a mi estado deplorable, trataré de mejorar... solo pido tiempecito ok?? por fis... *Suplica * Pondré todo mi esfuerzo... sobre todo para dejar los capítulos en cosas más interesantes(es un asco en lo que termino este cap.) 

Yap!! Mejor me voy... es que tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas por que me voy de jornada por 5 días a Galvarino(al sur de Chile) *Ujuuu * Quién sabe si llego bien... y subo altiro el prox. Capítulo... Eso no lo aseguro, pero bueno...

Agradecimientos

****

**_Expectra: _**_Tú crees que esta bueno??? En realidad yo no lo sé... en todo caso, estoy tratando de salir del hoyo en el que estoy metida... snif... tratare de no decepcionarte. Quiero pedirte una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo. Sorryyy!!! Grax por tu review._

**_Tsubasa: _**_Jejejej!! n_nUUes cierto... Horo es muy chistoso, es la parte divertida del fic, fuera del medio melodrama entre Yoh y Anna. Yoh, bueno... él solo trata de proteger a Anna, además... es así por que teme que se le vaya de las manos la oportunidad de pedirle "eso" a Anna. Captas?? Bueno, me hace feliz que te haya gustado el fic, sorry por la tardanza y gracias por tu review._

**_Naruki: _**_Jajajaj!! Sip, pobre de Yoh... soy mala por que lo hago sufrir *muahahahaha * pero me encanta "verlo" celoso, es la parte que nunca mostraron y debieron mostrar en el anime. Y Len?? Bueno... él va a quedar en medio de toda la tormenta... aayy!! Y con eso ya te di un adelanto... Me voy, gracias por tu review. Cariños._

**_Xris: _**_Siii!! Lo sé... los celos ayudan mucho en tramas como estas... cuando los personajes son como son... aunque en realidad, están un poco fuera de foco los personajes... es que me fui por las ramas jajaja n_n Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo, disculpa las demoras y gracias por tu review. A propósito... me encantan tus fics!!!_

**_Ei-chan: _**_Mmm… me alegra que te haya gustado el fic... jajaja y no quiero decir aún nada de las parejas, por que si lo hago estaría metiendo la pata jajaja :p. Gracias por tu review y disculpa las demoras._

**_Anna15: _**_Pobre de tu Ren... por que quizás el sufra... ya lo dije, parece que él va a quedar en medio de la "tormenta Yoh+Anna" y si... te apoyo, pobre de Yoh, es de lo peor cuando te bajan los ataques de celos(quien lo sabe mejor que yo???¬¬) Espero que te guste este capítulo(aunq igual esta fome). Lo hice con mucho cariño para mis lectores. Gracias por tu review y disculpa la tardanza._

**_Rina_Kyouyama: _**_Lo siento... no seguí con el capítulo pronto, la verdad, llevo como 1 mes y medio sin actualizar... sorry!!! Lo bueno es que te haya gustado el fic... eso es lo más importante o no???. Weno... gracias por tu review, me ayudo muchísimo. _

****

**_Kami-chan: _**_Jejejeje, ya he dicho que no puedo adelantar mucho acerca de las parejas del fic... y lo de "por la razon o la fuerza" jajaj!! Es cierto... era una talla dirigida especialmente a los Chileno jijiji. Kami!! Sorry por haberme demorado, lo sé... en clases me decías que actualizara, pero la flojera y la poca imaginación me ganaban. Ya lok!! Gracias por tu review. Chau._

**_Calixta: _**_Pucha!! Este capítulo no quedo para nada divertido... la verdad quedo harto mulita... es que estoy traumadita, espero que aún así te guste. Weno... gracias por tu review y disculpa por la demora :P._

**_Diana_Asakura: _**_Adivina... tu review me ayudo de nuevo, ya que cuando nadie me pescaba en ff.net llego tu review y me subió caleta el ánimo. Me encanta que te haya gustado, me hace sentir muy feliz... en serio. De regalo aquí esta la actualización y como dicen "más vale tarde que nunca". Gracias de nuevo por tu review. Cariños._

**_Angel-chan: _**_Yo también concuerdo con que Yoh es lindo *_* si me quieres regalar un Yoh de bolsillo, yo feliz te lo recibo :p. Espero que te guste este capítulo que llega harto tarde que digamos... pero la cosa es que llego o no??? Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y disculpa por haberme demorado tanto, en serio estaba y estoy en una mala etapa. Sorry.     _


	4. Ayuda Externa

**Notas de Autora: ** Ayyyyyy!!! Que rico es el sur... Jajaja!! Hola!!! Vengo recién llegando de mi jornada de servicio desde la novena región (lejitos). Estoy muuuyyyy cansadita... no tienen idea de la cantidad de cosas que hicimos... anduve a caballo, robe guindas(sin comentarios¬¬), conocí mucha gente del sur(gente muy amable)... no sé... me faltan palabras para enumerar las cosas. Pero bueno, me estoy yendo de nuevo por las ramas... Ja! Como siempre. 

La cosa es que estoy happy, me encanto vivir esa nueva experiencia... así que, como regalo para mis lectores, he decidido subir un nuevo capítulo... es que la verdad, hay que aprovechar los momentos de disposición por parte mía :p, aunque igual estoy media triste... *snif * salgo del colegio en 3 días e igual me da como lata... pensar que voy a pasar a 3° medio me deprime, ya que eso significa que me queda menos tiempo con mi curso (Heyy!! No saben como me he encariñado con casi todos.) 

Bien, bien, bien!!! Ya basta de tanta nostalgia *Chibi-poio toma un pañuelo y se suena la nariz * *Snif * Ya me tranquilice... bueno, volviendo al fic... estoy muy contenta por que me han llegado muchos reviews, eso me hace muy feliz, ya que significa que les agrada lo que escribo y si es así... Genial!!!  Mmm... no sé que más escribir, es que de pronto me hablaron por MSN y me cortaron la inspiración, mejor para ustedes, seguramente nadie lee mis notas de autora, salvo una que otra persona ;_;. Entiendo que lateo, además aún continuo en mi etapa anti-creatividad, pero les juro que lucho por salir de ahí... todo gracias a unas chelitas... Viva!!!!! Jajajaja!! No me tomen a mal... es solo que... *Chibi-poio mira nerviosamente, como haciéndose la inocente * Ohhhh!!! Miren!! Pero si no es Harry Potter!!!! . Todos miran *   Ahora con el disclaimer   *Buuuuuu T______T * 

**Disclaimer: **Ni Shaman King, ni nada relacionado a la serie me pertenece, solo este fic... y bueno, no sé que poner como talla por que se me acabaron las ideas xD!!!

Las Comillas y la letras _cursiva _simbolizan los pensamientos, sueños, etc de los personajes... y los paréntesis ( ) Son MIS acotaciones... aja!! No se vayan a confundir!!! A veces digo puras estupideces... Bueno, ahora que lo pienso... SIEMPRE DIGO ESTUPIDECES!!!! xD. Aguántenme por fis...

Buenoooooo!!! Nos vemos en las notas de autora finales!!!! Byeee!!

----------------------------------

¿Nos casamos?

_En el capítulo anterior..._

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a lo que él denominaba como hogar... levanto su vista y se encontró con una de las cosas más dolorosas que jamás había sentido... la mirada de Anna, tan enigmática como siempre... tan profunda. Continuamente poso su mirar en la del individuo al lado de Anna, que extrañamente se le hacía "familiar"... luego, solo sintió los nuevos síntomas de un malestar desconocido para él... los celos. Su mandíbula se apretó, mientras que nuevamente sentía su cara enrojecer y la sangre hirviendo que circulaba por su cuerpo a gran velocidad. La idea de raptarse a Anna a la isla desierta de pronto le pareció una excelente idea... 

********************************************************

**_Capítulo 4: Ayuda Externa_**

****

"Bueno... aquí estoy. Ren ha sido muy amable conmigo y me ha traído a este parque. Creo que podríamos conversar más a gusto en este lugar... sin embargo; me siento extraña... nunca antes he confiado en alguien, salvo en este momento. 

Jamás he tenido a nadie a quien contarle mis problemas, sueños y todo eso que hacen las personas de mi edad. Aunque sinceramente, siempre he considerado una estupidez eso de contar con amigos que te ayuden a solucionar tus problemas de amor y ese tipo de patrañas... pero curiosamente, esta vez es distinto, Ren me irradia confianza... es extraño. Creo ya haber pensado  esto, pero me parece que esto se debe a nuestra similitud de personalidades... espera!!!! Problemas de amor??? Desde cuandoYO pienso en los "problemas de amor"?????? Dios!! Todo esto me parece TAN patético... "yo" y la palabra "problemas" no suenan muy bien juntos... será por que desde pequeña he estado acostumbrada a valerme por mi misma. Siempre sola... bueno... no exactamente. [[Sonrisa mental o.0]] Yoh siempre esta conmigo... Bien!!! Lo acepto!!! Creo que si he llegado a quererlo mucho, pero ni sueñe que se lo diré!!!! Anna Kyouyama nunca se somete a tales vergüenzas!!! Eso no!! Un momento... Ren me habla... Uff... estoy aburrida de estas estúpidas lagunas mentales, quizás... solo quizás... Ren pueda ayudarme, y solo le "permito" hablar conmigo por que me simpatiza!!! Nada más..."

- Doña Anna??? Me escucha??.- pregunta serena el joven Chino luego de media hora de silencio.

- Aaahh??.- pequeño sonido.

- Bien... es normal que estés desatenta. Siempre sucede así con las personas enamoradas.- explico con un tono de malicia.

- Disculpa?? Creo no haber escuchado bien...- Murmura incomoda por el comentario u_ú

- He dicho que me pareces una "adolescente enamoradiza" si lo resumimos en pocas palabras.- Ren le dirige una mirada burlesca, hasta que...

                                      [[Mirada asesina de Anna]] 

- Vuelve a decir eso Ren Tao y te juro... por lo que más quieras que eres Chino muerto.- habla la chica elevando su puño enfrente de los ojos de un atemorizado Ren.

- Bien... soooo(ni que fuera yegua loca¬¬)... tranquila... no creo que sea necesario recurrir a la violencia. Además... nadie le gana al "Poderoso Ren Tao y a sus 3 vasos de leche diarios".- aseguró orgullosamente.

- Mmmm... quieres apostar??? "A ver si con esto logro cambiar el tema..."

- Eeehh creo que no...- siempre manteniendo la compostura.- pero la verdad... me parece que estás tratando de evitar lo inevitable. Bien sabes a lo que me refiero o no??.- primer round  ganado por Ren Tao!!!!!!

- Aaahhh... como sabes eso???.- pregunta algo sorprendida la itako.

- Bien... es fácil. Si hubiese sido otro el caso ya me hubiese mandado a volar. Es lo típico en ti.

- Ja! Y desde cuando tú me conoces??? 

- Es simple... creo que hubiese hecho lo mismo en tu caso... no sé si te habrás percatado. Pero tú y yo tenemos mucho en común... 

- ¿Qué estas insinuando? Es que acaso sientes algo por mi...- pregunta fastidiada. Era primera vez que alguien se adelantaba a sus pensamientos.

- Noooo!! No he dicho eso!!!.- responde Ren, perdiendo por primera vez los estribos.- no me malentiendas, yo aprecio mucho a Yoh, él es un buen amigo y jamás sería capaz de hacerle una mala jugada y menos si se trata de ti... Yoh me da mucho más miedo que tú... en el momento en que él se enoje conmigo... ahí si sería realmente "Chino muerto".- acompañado de una leve sonrisa.

- Te equivocas... Yoh no me aprecia tanto como tú dices.- indica Anna, mostrando una pequeña señal de molestia en sus palabras.- últimamente ha estado muy raro... y no me extrañaría que yo ya no le gustase.

- Ves... te estás suavizando.

- Eso no!! ¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que hago y lo que no?

- Tranquila Doña Anna... no cree que ya es hora de contar aunque sea con un solo aliado.- le dirige una mirada seria.- yo sé lo que es estar solo... toda mi niñez la viví completamente abandonado en medio del entrenamiento impuesto por mi padre. Entiendo lo que es sentirse solo igual o más que usted.

- Bien... eso es un buen punto. Quizás si pueda confiar en él".- Anna se levanta sin decir nada.- Levántate... 

- Como??.- o.0

- Te acabo de decir que te levantes... es que estás sordo???.- responde con voz gélida.

- Para que??? 

- Creo... que es bueno contar con un amigo.- manifestó con dificultad la Itako.

- Me parece bien.- suavizando su expresión.- te parece que caminemos por la ciudad???

- Aja... pero ni creas que aún te acepto como mi amigo... es solo que no estoy en un momento de lucidez.

- Bien... todo será como tú digas... de mi nada saldrá de lo que me cuentes.

- Más te vale... por que si se lo llegas a decir a los "trogloditas" que tienes por amigos te juro que conocerás quien es realmente Anna Kyouyama...

- Me parece perfecto... yo no diré nada. Trato hecho??

- Trato hecho.- un pequeño silencio de solemnidad se formo entre ambos mientras caminaban entre la multitud de la ciudad.- Se trata de Yoh.- hablo Anna repentinamente.

- Eeeh?? Tan rápido... nunca pensé que me dirías de inmediato lo que te sucedía.

- Cállate idiota u_ú... no me interrumpas.

- Bueno... pero dime. ¿Qué sucede? La última vez que supe de ustedes creo que estaban de novios.

- Y no te equivocas... pero... desde hace un tiempo Yoh se ha comportado muy extraño. Sale muy temprano y llega casi al anochecer... además, a veces quiere decirme algo, pero siempre se le interrumpe o simplemente se va dejándome con la duda... yo creo que quiere que anulemos el compromiso... pero me teme... lo sé.

- Mmm... ya veo. Sabes en estos casos yo creo que deberías conversar tranquilamente con Yoh, estoy seguro de que él comprenderá tu situación... tú debes hacerle saber lo que te molesta, si no lo haces... te aseguro que su relación no tiene futuro.- indico el joven con ojos de gato. Ciertamente lo que decía era cierto(valga la redundancia) y razonable.

-  Mmm es un tonto... Yoh Asakura es un completo imbecil.- expreso la itako, procurando no demostrar mucho en sus palabras.

- Vamos... no te hagas la dura conmigo...

- Si lo sé, pero... - algo interrumpió las palabras de la joven. Casi por inercia ambos muchachos habían caminado en dirección a la Residencia Asakura. Anna, al levantar su vista se encontró con un par de ojos que la miraban insistentemente, un par de ojos que no esperaba encontrar ahí... los ojos de su prometido.

***********************************************

Ya llevaba más de 1 hora tratando de encontrar la pensión de los Asakura. Bien, era su culpa por haber venido sola a Tokio, pero nadie debía cuestionarle eso o si??? Es decir... ella tenía completamente asumido que su sueño... su más anhelado sueño jamás se haría realidad. Entonces... ¿Por qué seguir haciéndose daño? La respuesta era fácil... estaba enamorada. Enamorada de un chico que jamás se fijaría en ella y menos aún... como percatarse de su presencia si él ya era una persona comprometida. Completo fracaso. Toda su vida había sido un completo fracaso... debía aceptar que había sido feliz, pero desde muy pequeña se le incrusto en su joven mente que ella no era apta para el rol de esposa, es decir, no como "Esposa del Shaman King", por que como acompañante de toda la vida para cualquier otra hombre... ella era toda una maravilla. 

Debía aceptar que la vida no la había tratado duro, pero en el aspecto del amor... era todo un desastre, ella jamás sería correspondida. Eso era un hecho. 

- Ayyy... Joven Yoh. ¿Dónde estará? Ni siquiera se me ha ocurrido traer a Conchi y Ponchi.- se preguntaba una deprimida Tamao. Había llegado a Tokio hace casi 1 hora y media y  ni rastros de la Pension Asakura... al parecer nadie la conocía. Estaba perdida, triste y hambrienta... lo peor en momento como esos.- Debí haber pedido algún mapa a los Señores Asakura... en realidad, ni siquiera sé a lo que vine.- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.- Creo que soy todo un caso... he vivido siempre soñando... soñando con un futuro como el de las novelas que leo... un futuro que jamás podré tener... no con el Joven Yoh por lo menos. [[Suspiro]] Bien, creo que por lo menos debo seguir intentando encontrar la pensión... – la chica rosada dejo el helado que había comprado con sus últimos "pesos"(es q allá no ocupan los "pesos" como unidad monetaria n_nUUU) y se encamino nuevamente sin percatarse de un pequeño problema.

**[[Un poco alejados de ella]]**

- Miren a esa chica... es muy linda.- hablaba un hombre de aspecto repugnante.

- Si, wow... mira que pechos.- respondía otro con una sonrisa pervertida.

- Heeyy hombre!! Que esa chica es mía... ni te ilusiones.

- Pero como?? No la compartiremos... mira te propongo un trato. Yo te ayudo a convencerla y tú me la prestas un ratito... un poquito nada más.

- Mmm... esta bien, pero ni sueñes que será mucho. Te la prestare luego de yo haberla disfrutado. (Corre Tamao o.0)

- Trato hecho... – ambos sinvergüenzas se encaminan hacía una perdida Tamao.

- Hola Señorita.- exclama con cortesía fingida uno de los hombres.- creo verla un poco aproblemada... esta perdida???

- Eeehhh... ¿Cómo lo sabe usted? (Tonta T_____T.)- Pregunta inocentemente.

- Fácil... no es común ver un rostro tan lindo y angelical como el de usted tan deprimido... además lleva una maleta. No es obvio???.- habla el otro pervertido apareciendo de la nada.

- Venga Señorita... ¿Qué lugar esta buscando?

- Eeeh si! Us-ted con-oce la- la pe-pensión A-a-saku-ra???

- Claro que la conozco!! Una vez me aloje ahí!! Agradable lugar.- miente.

- En serio??? Serían tan amables de llevarme a ese lugar, de verdad necesito llegar ahí.

- Por supuesto.- dice el otro hombre.- todo para complacerla... síganos por favor.- indica un pequeño camino oscuro( o.0)

- Seguro que es por ahí??.- pregunta la rosada indicando el camino.

- Tranquila... usted solo disfrute del viaje.- responde el hombre empujándola en dirección al callejón. Ya adentro de él...

- Señores??? Este callejón esta muy oscuro y... –algo la detiene.-mm... creo que he chocado con algo... estira sus manos hacia el frente.- una pared??? ¿qué hace una pared aquí?.- dice volteándose entre ingenua y asustada.

- Nada mi niña... tú solo disfruta del momento... 

************************************************

- Soy un torpe!! He debido arriesgarme a que me apalee Anna... Diablos. Como se me ocurre dejar que Yoh me dejase solo en esta ciudad???... aún no la conozco por completo!!.- se quejaba un desanimado Horo. Desde hacía un rato que se había marchado del parque en busca de su amigo, pero ni señales de él... repentinamente pasa frente a una gelatería y escucha extraños ruidos en un callejón cercano.. ¿Qué será eso?.- se acerca lentamente.

*************************************************

- Suéltenme por favor... señores si quieren dinero se los daré... pero déjenme ir.- murmuraba una temerosa Tamao, mientras era despojada de su camisa rosa, Quedando al descubierto su sostén.

- Wooowww!! Ves hombre!! Te lo dije... sus pechos son hermosos... – menciono el hombre acercándose peligrosamente a la chica rosa.

- Heey! Recuerda el trato... yo iré primero.

- Si tranquilo... solo déjame acariciarla un poco... me dejas???

- Dale hombre!! Que nadie nos ve aquí, pero no te demores...

- Claro... – dice aprisionado a Tamao entre la pared y sus manos, mientras esta chilla con sollozos ahogados.

- Déjenme... por... por favor.

- Ssshhhhh... mi niña... si usted hace algo... – saca una cuchilla.- su lindo rostro quedara arruinado. Gritillo de Tamao.- me entiende???.- no recibe respuesta. Tamao esta en shock. El hombre comienza a masajear el abdomen de la chica, mientras su otra mano sube a uno de los pechos... antes de tocarlos, una voz potente se escucha.

- SUÉLTENLA!!!!- Horo(n_n) llega justo en el momento preciso.- ¿Qué le están haciendo malditos?!!!!! Dejenla en paz y metanse con uno de su tamaño.}

- Ja!!! Acaso quieres pelear???.- pregunta uno de lo hombres burlescamente.

- Si es necesario... si.!!!!

- Atrévete si es... – el hombre es interrumpido por uno de los puños del joven ainu, dejándolo inconsciente.

- Te dije que lucharía si era necesario.- dirige su mirada al hombre que aún mantiene a Tamao entre sus brazos. La suelta y esta resbala hasta caer en el piso.

El hombre saca su puñal, dirigiéndolo directamente al pecho de Horo.

- Tonto... - lo esquiva, propinándole un fuerte golpe con su tabla de snowboard(quien sabe de donde salió... trauma de Sango y su boomerang X_x) en la espalda. Luego se gira para ver a Tamao.- Tranquila... no te haré daño, solo dime tu nombre.- Debido a la oscuridad le era imposible divisar el rostro de la chica. Tamao aún continua en un shock.- Hey!! Te hablo... esos tipos ya no te molestarán, puedes confiar en mi.- Dice extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Gracias.- responde ya de pie.- esos hombres casi me... casi me... - se lanza a llorar en brazos del "desconocido", mientras este le acaricia su cabeza.

- Ya te he dicho q les di su merecido.- expresa con un tono dulce y suave.- Bien!! Ahora me puedes decir tu nombre.

- Si!! Disculpa... mi nombre *snif * es *snif * Tamao Tamamura...

- Tamao???!!!! 

- Eeeh??? Si... – el ainu la toma por el brazo suavemente llevándola a un lugar un poco más iluminado para verle el rostro.

- En serio eres tú???!!!.- la chica afirma con su cabeza.- Tamao!! No me reconoces??? Soy yo... Horo-Horo.

- Horo-Horo??? Creo haber escuchado ese nombre en algún lado... -pensando- Ahhhh!!!! Joven Horo-horo, en serio es usted????

- Claro que si soy yo, nunca pensé que... – se detiene repentinamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta la chica de rosado.

- // N-na----da. Solo ponte esto.- dice desviando la mirada y su rostro sonrojado, mientras le avienta a la chica su chaqueta.

- Y esto??.- pregunta totalmente desinformada, mirando la prensa de vestir.

- Tamao... es--- mírate. U//.//U –La chica lo hace y...

- AAAAAHHHHH!!!.- Tamao toma la chaqueta cubriendo su cuerpo. Después de un rato ya más tranquila.- Lo siento Joven Horo-horo... no era mi intención incomodarlo u//_//u.

- Tran---tranquila--- no fue---tu culpa.- explicaba entrecortado el joven de hielo.- Además no me llames Joven Horo-Horo, solo llámame Horo si??

- Si! Joven ho...- mirada del ainu.- es decir, Horo.- con una sonrisa provocando el sonrojo del chico.

- Bien Tamao... ahora. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir con desconocidos?.- pregunto recriminado la acción irresponsable de la chica.

- Es que estoy perdida... - dice mirando el suelo.

- Mmm... ya veo, vienes a ver a Yoh.- señala triste el ainu.

- Aja. Pero sé que es caso perdido... el joven Yoh jamás se fijará en mi. Soy una torpe.- responde al borde las lágrimas.

- Noo... Tamao no llores.- abrazándola protectoramente.- tú eres una buena persona, eres tierna, de buen corazón, agradable, confiable y sobre todo... muy linda "De donde salió eso??? O.0?

- En serio lo crees así... Horo.

- Estoy completamente seguro... - algo nervioso.- cambiando de tema... creo que vamos al mismo lugar. Yo también me dirijo a casa de Yoh, si quieres vamos juntos.

- Claro.- habla cortés.- Gracias.

- No tienes nada de que agradecer. Yo haría esto y mucho más por ti.- murmura por lo bajo el ainu, mientras esconde su rostro extremadamente rojo. Sonrisa de Tamao.

- Vamos... - la chica rosa toma por el brazo a Horo- horo.- "Que agradable sensación".- piensa mientras siente el delicioso aroma del ainu cerca de ella. Inundándola. 

*****************************************************

Ya llevaban un buen tiempo en el living de la pensión. No era la situación más cómoda en la que había estado metida... Solo silencio. Pero ¿Qué podía haber hecho ella para que Yoh se comportará de esa forma?. El chico no le había dirigido la palabra desde que habían entrado... ella pensaba que recibiría con los brazos abiertos a Ren, pero al parecer... ni siquiera había notado que se trataba de su gran amigo de la infancia. 

- Yoh??- atino a decir Anna aburrida del ambiente tenso del momento.

- ...- Sin respuesta.

- Te estoy hablando... Yoh?

- ...

- ¿Qué sucede?!!.- pregunta ya fastidiada de la situación parándose repentinamente de su lugar.

El chico de cabellos castaños le dirige una mirada furiosa, mientras procede a ponerse de pie de la pequeña mesa. Quedando frente a su prometida.

- Anna... acompáñame.- ordena.

- A mi nadie me da ordenes...- tercamente.

- Me acompañas y punto.- exclama, mientras toma de un brazo a su prometida y la lleva consigo a la habitación contigua... Ren solo observa sin cambiar su semblante.

**[[Ya adentro de la habitación.]]**

- ¿Qué crees que haces Yoh Asakura? A mi nadie... pero NADIE, me trata de esa forma... ¿que te crees?? Que tienes el derecho a usarme cuando quieras... tú sabes que yo no soy como las...

- Ssshhhh.- Yoh calla a Anna.

- Sabes… estoy harta. Harta de ti y de toda esta situación... 

- Tú estas harta??.- pregunta Yoh enfadado. Hablando finalmente- y yo???!!!

- Ja! Tú no tienes motivos para estar harto de todo. Tú solo disfrutas de la vida.

- Aaah claro... entonces verte con otro no es motivo suficiente???. Crees que soy un cabeza hueca... que no me doy cuenta de las cosas??? Sé perfectamente que "ese" es algo tuyo.- indica clavando sus ojos en los de Anna.

- Sabes- pasmada.- no vale la pena pelear contigo... eres un estúpido, un completo idiota Yoh Asakura!!! Has complicado todo... completamente TODO- denuncia irritada.- Me voy... ya no te soporto.- la chica se voltea para retirarse, pero unos brazos la detienen. Yoh la abraza.

- Anna... debemos hablar...

      Continuara...

**************************************************

**Notas de Autora final: **Jajajajaajaj!!!!! Sé que mueren por saber lo que conversaran Yoh con Anna... pero, aún así esta malísimo este capítulo... sin embargo lo que vale es que cumplí la promesa. Llegue de la jornada y de inmediato me puse en campaña para seguir el fic... me gustaría que me enviaran reviews para saber que les pareció este cap. 

Bien, pues puse un pocazo de Tamao+Horo, también me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de esto... vamos!! No sean tímidos... si yo no me voy a comer a nadie o si??? NOOOO!! Como creen??? 

Bueno, sobre todo... creo que debo agradecer a todos los que me han dejado un review...

**Agradecimientos: **

**Anna la sacerdotiza: **Jejeje!!! gracias por tu review... y bueno, aquí esta la continuación. Espero que te agrade, aunque no le puse mucho de Anna+Yoh, creo que quedaras insatisfecha... pero espera... muahahahaha... espera al prox. Capítulo. Cof cof... creo que me altere u_u.

**Morphin: **En serio has leído pocos fics de Yoh celoso?? O.0 Que extraño!!! Yo siría que hay más fics de Yoh celoso que de Anna... pero esa no es la cuestión. Que bueno que te haya gustado, solo espero que este capítulo no te quede con gusto a poco, en serio... es primera vez en meses que escribo por gusto... ayyy el aire del sur me despejo. Gracias por tu review.

**Annita Kyoyama: **Sip!!! Yoh es genial... aunque me gustaría que no le pidiera compromiso a Anna... sino que a mi... lo sé lo sé... muchas me querrían matar, pero es mi gran sueño ok??? déjenme soñar... en fin. Que rico que te haya gustado el fic y gracias por tu review.

**Xris: **Te apoyo!!! Yo también pienso que cuando la gente se pone celosa es por que demuestra que realmente le importa la persona por la cual se forma toda esa mezcla de sentimientos... o no??? todos: SIIIIIIIII!!! Y bueno... nuestro Yohito no es la excepción. Pero es tan cute!!!!! Me encanta. Muchas gracias por el review y disculpa la espera.

**Kami-chan: **Lo sé lok... yo sé que el otro capítulo lo hice por obligación, pero me consta que este salió por voluntad propia... estoy muy feliz por que ya no me siento tan depre como antes... aunque mi trama sigue siendo patética. Y te apoyo!!! Yoh es lindísimo!!!. Vale por tu review loquilla nos vemos en el cole si es que puedes.

**Anna15: **Shiiiiii!!! Lo continué... y puedes creer que lo actualice en menos de 2 semanas, es un logro para mi!!! T_____T En serio que el sur me ayudo caleta!!!!(para los que no son chilenos... caleta: harto, mucho.) Mmm... sorry, vas a tener que seguir picada, por que todavía no termino la conversación de Anna e Yoh... muahaahahahah!!! Tendrás que esperar!! Muahahaha *chibi-poio deja de comportarse como una safadita * Bien, grax por tu review!!!.

**Eliza: **En serio crees que esta bueno??? Bien, la verdad yo no concuerdo contigo, pero me hace muy feliz que tengas esa opinión acerca de mi fic... realmente me halagas. Por fis no dejes de leer... viva Yoh+Anna 4ever!!!!!! *ajem * me deje llevar n_nUUUUUU

Gracias por tu review.

**Naruki: **Seeeehh!! U_U poco a poco salgo de mi crisis anti-creatividad... a paso lento, pero salgo!!! Yop también creo que en el anime se debió mostrar más a Yoh celoso... pero como no paso nada. Tendremos... nosotros, los fanáticos del anime que hacer ese trabajo!! Jajaj!! No pasa na' aún así Anna e Yoh se quieren!!! Gracias por tu review... fue uno de los que más me gusto. 

Bien esto es todo!!!! Uff... me suele mi espaldita... es que aún me resienten tantos días de trabajo en la jornada :S. Pero buuuueeenooo... todo sea para ayudar n_n

Creo que hasta aquí no más lo dejo... ya casi se me hacen 12 páginas... para mi es mucho(bueno para otros quizás sea poquito) jajaja!! Estoy tratando de ocupar espacio para llegar a las 12 páginas... jajajaja lo rellenare todo con risa malévola muahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha *cof cof * muahahahahahahahahahhahahahaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahaha.

Listo!!!! Tengo 12 paginas... mediocre... pero, "es lo que hay"

Yap!!! Ahora si me voy... chao a todos y nos vemos en el prox. Capitulo.

No olvides dejar review

Bye!!!!(sigue la flecha para dejar review)

VVVVVVVV

  VVVVVV

    VVVV

      VV

       V


	5. Decisiones Apresuradas

**N/A: ** Hola!!! Como están??  Mmm... yo acabo de salir exactamente hace una semana del colegio... y aunque no me lo crean... principalmente por que me la he llevado todo este tiempo diciendo y diciendo cuanto odio el colegio y que ya estaba harta de todo lo relacionado a él, pues si!! Lo extraño... y mucho ;_; Me aburro demasiado en mi casa... *snif * No sé que hacer con tanto tiempo libre... bueno, en realidad debería actualizar más rápido... pero me da flojera; además, mi cabeza sufre un horrible bloqueo que estoy tratando con muchas ganas de superar... así que por favor... comprensión por sobre todas las cosas u_uUU. 

Cambiando de tema... saben?? Rebele mis fotos de la jornada... ya saben, cuando me fui por una semana al sur de Chile, y lo mejor de todo!! Es que están lindísimas!!! Me gustan mucho... y eso me hace ponerme happy, jajaj si lo sé... soy demasiado voluble, esos cambios de ánimo míos... y... [[silencio, suspiro]] paso de nuevo... me fui por las ramas. Si lo sé... deben estar muy aburridos leyendo estas tonterías que escribo... y la verdad!! Debería hacer un blog... pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo se hacen... así que habrá que resignarse a tomarse las Notas de Autora como "mini-blogg" Jajaja... bueno, no es chistoso T___T, pero no hallo nada mejor que ponerme a reír... jajajaja!! ... seeeh! U_U me fui por las ramas...

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me enviaron un review... me han hecho inmensamente feliz, esta vez me llegaron muchos, y me hizo sentirme totalmente realizada!!! *snif * Si mis fieles lectores... son las 3 AM y lo hago por ustedes... me ha llegado la inspiración un poco tarde, pero todo sea para darles en el gusto... jejejej!! En serio que estoy en deuda con todos ustedes... Muchas Gracias!!!!! Y así como todo lo hago por ustedes, creo que ya quieren que me vaya y los deje con el fic... así que la voy a hacer corta.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo de Shaman King no me pertenece a mi, sino que a... a... bueno, por la hora no me acuerdo de quien era... pero me sé el nombre... relax, relax... tan ignorante no soy ¬¬ . Todo aquel que quiera regalarme los derechos de autor... las puertas de mi computador están abiertas!! (si es que los computadores tienen puertas xD) 

Las "" y la letras _cursiva _representan los pensamientos, sueños, etc... de los personajes, mientras que los ( ) es cuando estoy yo metida ahí... pero no se preocupen, no salgo mucho... respiren!!! Se libraran de mi un buen rato... *con mirada malévola * Pero no importa... ya verán mis notas de autor finales muahahahahaah!! *ahem * ya me tranquilicé... 

Y ahora con el fic... nos vemos al final del chap... Besitos y abrazos... 

Chibi-poio

******************************************************************

**¿Nos casamos?**

**_En el capítulo anterior..._**

****

- Sabes… estoy harta. Harta de ti y de toda esta situación... 

- Tú estas harta??.- pregunta Yoh enfadado. Hablando finalmente- y yo???!!!

- Ja! Tú no tienes motivos para estar harto de todo. Tú solo disfrutas de la vida.

- Aaah claro... entonces verte con otro no es motivo suficiente???. Crees que soy un cabeza hueca... que no me doy cuenta de las cosas??? Sé perfectamente que "ese" es algo tuyo.- indica clavando sus ojos en los de Anna.

- Sabes- pasmada.- no vale la pena pelear contigo... eres un estúpido, un completo idiota Yoh Asakura!!! Has complicado todo... completamente TODO- denuncia irritada.- Me voy... ya no te soporto.- la chica se voltea para retirarse, pero unos brazos la detienen. Yoh la abraza.

- Anna... debemos hablar...

****

**_**********************************************************************_**

****

**_5°Capítulo: Decisiones apresuradas _**

****

Dos chicos caminaban por el sendero cercano a la "Pensión Asakura". Uno algo nervioso por la cercanía del otro... mientras el segundo individuo. Pues, no caía en cuenta de lo que sucedía... 

- Eeeh... Tamao??.- hablaba el ainu con una gran cuota de nerviosismo en sus palabras, que obviamente pasaron desapercibidas por la mente inocente de la chica rosa.

- Dígame Joven Horo-horo.- Pequeño gruñido del chico.- Ops... lo siento. Quiero decir Horo.- respondió Tamao  con una tierna sonrisa dedicada a su interlocutor.

- Mmm... la verdad. Quiero que hablemos acerca de lo que has venido a hacer a la casa de Yoh. Creo que debes sacarte ese peso de encima.- dirigiendo su dedo a una placilla cercana y rascándose graciosamente la nuca, aunque sin perder su aire preocupado.

- Pero Horo-horo... no puedo hablar de esto... no quiero meterte en problemas por mi culpa... no valgo la pena.- pronuncia la chica mirando el suelo.

- Tamao... nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo. Vamos!!! Confía en mi.- sonriendo ampliamente.- Quién sabe si yo te puedo ayudar?? 

- Ayudarme??.- exclama Tamao dudosamente.

- No me digas!!! No me digas!! Tú tampoco confías en mi... ya lo sabía. Yoh tampoco lo hace... y... bla bla bla bla.- Tamao cae sorprendida.

- Eeeh Horo-horo... no quería decir eso.- acercándose al ainu y tomando su mano.- No me malentiendas por favor... no es que yo no confíe en ti... es solo que no quiero que te suceda algo por mis tontas ideas.- El peliazul se pone de pie, asustando a su acompañante.

- Si se trata de ti... quiero correr el riesgo.

- Lo dices en serio?.- con una pequeña mueca de felicidad.

- Claro!!!!.- asintiendo.- Entonces... conversamos???- volviendo a apuntar a la placilla.

- Esta bien... - pronuncia la chica rosada, con el semblante decidido.

*******************************************************************

- Mi hermano es un bobo... un sopenco.- la gente volteaba a ver a una extraña chica parada en el centro de la estación de trenes- Uyy... le dije que no se fuera sin mi. Pero el nunca me escucha!!!! LO OOOODDIIIIOOOOOO!!!!.- repetía la muchacha cruzándose de brazos... mientras una multitud se reunía en los alrededores para observarla. Ciertamente la joven, no solo llamaba la atención por el escándalo que montaba en medio del lugar, sino que por su linda cara y esbelta figura... atributos que obviamente pasaban desapercibidos para el raciocinio de la chica.

- Se...Señorita.- el guardia se acerca.- Señorita... creo que debería dejar de causar alboroto. Este no es un lugar donde usted pueda venir a gritar... aquí se deben seguir las normas; comenzando por la disciplina.- señala un letrero.- Lo ve? Esas son las reglas de La Estación, y se establece claramente que se debe tratar de no hacer alboroto, para así no alterar a los transeúntes.- con el semblante serio.

La chica en cuestión se encuentra de espalda al sujeto que le habla tan duramente, mirando hacía la nada... de pronto se voltea, quedando frente a frente con el rostro del temible guardia. Mostrando una mirada furiosa que poco a poco se ablanda... 

- Yo... yo... yo... lo siento!!!!.- estallando en lágrimas, tapando sus ojos con su larga cabellera azul.- *snif * ;_; Yo solo quería... solo quería... - sin poder terminar la frase.- BUUUAAAA!!!

- Eeeh Señorita.- con cara angustiada.- Por favor no lloré... entienda. No era mi in...- interrumpido por el llanto de la joven.

- BUUUUUUAAAAAAAA

- Por favor... le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas.- haciendo una pequeña referencia.

- Es... es...ta bi...en.- tratando de retener las lágrimas.

- Tome.- ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

- Gracias.- Recibiéndolo y secándose los restos de llanto marcados en su  rostro.

- Ahora que ambos estamos más calmados... podría ayudarle en algo Señorita.- formalmente. 

[[Afirmación de la chica]]

- Si... lo que sucede es que necesito encontrar un lugar. Pero no tengo idea de donde se encuentra. Además traigo muy poco dinero.- *Puchero *.- Por lo tanto, no puedo estimar en gastos para hospedarme en algún lugar.

- Bueno... si es ese el caso. Yo me encargaré de llevarla a su lugar de destino.

- Pe...pero el viaje??? No tengo dinero ni para un taxi.

- No se preocupe... yo lo pagaré.- con una sonrisa.

- En serio?.- agradecida.

- En serio... 

- Muchas gracias!!!.- abrazando al guardia fuertemente. Mientras que el aludido comenzaba a tornarse de un extraño color púrpura.

- Se... señorita.- con dificultad.- podría usted... soltarme??.

- Uh??? Si claro!! Lo siento... a veces me excedo con mi fuerza.- sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Ya veo... posee mucha de ella.- tomándose el cuello.- Bueno, si quiere que la ayude necesito que me diga su nombre...

- Claro... - exclamo la chica mirándolo esperanzada.- mi nombre es Pilika!!!

*********************************************************************

- Entonces... has venido para hacer un último intento de conquistar a Yoh??.- preguntaba el ainu, mirando algo extrañado a Tamao.

- No, no exactamente... - respondió la chica observando el suelo avergonzada, como si este fuese la mayor entretención del mundo.

- Entonces??.- exclamo Horo con el seño fruncido.

- Nada... solo he venido a pasar un poco de tiempo al lado de la persona que quiero.- con un dejo de tristeza.

- Pero... Tamao. Eso no es sano... solo te causas daño a ti misma al ver a Yoh... con otra persona.- respondió el chico, evitando la mirada de la chica.

- Horo??... es que acaso tú has estado en una situación como la mía????.- interrogo curiosa.

- Uh? Por que dices eso??.- sorprendido, mientras sentía un cálido fulgor subir por su cuerpo hasta sus mejillas. Era extraño como Tamao lo hacía sentir en cierta forma... ¿especial? (oye!! Se parece al Anuncio de "zucosos" .UUU) 

- Es solo que... - adoptando un rostro amable.- Es solo que hablas de esto con tal familiaridad... estoy segura de que esto solamente lo comprenden las personas que han pasado por algo similar. No te parece??.- sonriendo tímidamente.

-  Eeeh... si. Pero... no me cambies el tema.- golpeando cariñosamente la nariz de Tamao, mientras esta se frotaba el lugar del pequeño golpecito. - Hablábamos de que esto no te hacía bien... y repito: NO - ES- SA-NO!

- Pero Horo-horo. Entiéndeme... toda mi vida he querido al joven Yoh. Y... y...

- Y...?.- sentándose al lado de la chica rosa.

- Y... no me resigno a que alguna vez él se fije en mi como algo más que una simple aprendiz de la familia Asakura.- mirando al ainu.- Es solo un último esfuerzo.- Tamao baja la vista... dejando correr las lágrimas.

- No... Tamao no llores.- Abrazándola.- No es tu culpa. "_Maldición!! Que hago??..." _

- Yo... estoy consciente de que esto quizás me haga daño. Pero... quién sabe?.- con un curioso tono amargo. 

- Tamao... – en un murmullo.

- Dime... – Tratando de no sonar débil.  

- No estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces en este momento... pero... - deteniéndose repentinamente y levantando la vista, chocando justamente con los ojos de la pelirosada.- Pero... si necesitas hablar con alguien... por favor no dudes acudir a mi.

- *Limpiándose un poco las lágrimas * Es-es-ta Bien.

- Entonces... vamos!! No es necesario que llores... 

- Tienes razón... – algo más animada.

- Así me gusta... sin lágrimas te ves mejor. Lo sabías?.- Tamao  niega sonrojándose.

- Nunca... me lo habían dicho... Eres el primero.

- Jejeje... en serio?? Que extraño... pensaba que te lo decían muy a menudo.- ocultando su nerviosismo con una falsa imagen de alegría. 

- De todas formas. Gracias... amigo Horo- horo.- tomando su bolso y levantándose del lugar.- Creo que deberíamos comenzar a caminar... a comenzado a hacer frío y tú me has prestado tu chaqueta.- Apuntando la prenda.- Así que no quiero que te vayas a resfriar. Caminemos!!!.- dice esto empujando suavemente la espalda del ainu.

- "_Amigos??... Solo eso?. Y que esperabas tonto??!!! Algo más?".- _recriminándose mentalmente.- Eeeh si... vamos.

La noche había caído hace mucho, los chicos caminaron en silencio... disfrutando de la paz lograda hasta el momento. 

******************************************************************

- Entonces Yoh?.- pronunciaba Anna sentada al otro extremo de una pequeña mesa de la habitación de su aún prometido.

- Entonces qué?-. interrogo el aludido, mientras comía afanosamente una galleta.

- Vamos idiota!!!. No te hagas el cabeza hueca conmigo... Bien sabes de lo que hemos venido a hablar.- golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

- *Poniéndose serio * Es cierto... – dejando a un lado la galleta.- tú y yo debemos hablar Anna... primero que todo... quiero que me expliques algunas cosas.

- Ja!.- irónicamente.- Me pregunto... ¿Quién es él que tiene que dar explicaciones aquí?.

- Obviamente tú... yo no me paseo por ahí con cualquier sujeto que me encuentro en la calle o si?.- respondió Yoh fríamente, como pocas veces en su vida.

- Qué cosas dices??.- haciéndose la desentendida.

- Lo que escuchaste... no quiero que me comiences a mentir.- subiendo un poco la voz, dando a entender su estado de "novio celoso"- TÚ eres MI prometida... y yo te pido que me informes lo que haces y con quien!.- Anna lo mira con los ojos abiertos ligeramente.

- Entonces... – reaccionando.- Que te crees?? Que soy de tu propiedad???!!!Que el ser prometidos te da algún derecho sobre mis acciones y compañías!!.- visiblemente ofendida.- Además... todo indica que me espiabas o algo. Eso prueba la poca confianza que tienes en mi Yoh Asakura!!!. 

- Yo no te seguí... solo... solo. "_Vamos piensa... piensa. Te esta ganando. No lo permitas"._

- Significa que me espiabas... contra eso no tienes ninguna excusa.- Anna se levanta, sentándose en el margen de la ventana y cerrando sus ojos.*suspiro *. En cualquiera de los casos... yo no soy la que he estado rara últimamente.- abriendo sus ojos y dirigiéndolos a los de su prometido.

- Y eso significa.??...- adoptando un semblante confuso.

- Vamos Yoh... – sonriendo con sorna.- Aceptalo!!... te vas y vuelves cuando quieres... llegas a altas horas de la noche, no hablas mucho... no estás haciendo todos tus ejercicios y te escabulles de ellos para ir a quien sabe donde!!!.- su tono ya no es calmado... y se pasea nerviosamente por la habitación– Entonces...- Detiene sus pasos, dejando inconclusa su oración.- Si ese es el caso. No vengas con tejado de vidrio conmigo!!! Primero fíjate en tus acciones y luego juzga las de los demás!!!.- enfadada.

- Así que este es tu truco no??.- casi gritando.- Me haces sentir mal a mi... tratas de dar vuelta esta situación. De hacerme a mi quedar como el malo de esto. Bien si es eso... realmente te desconozco.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho... eres el malo de la película. Y... - gruñido.- No vale la pena continuar peleando. Estoy harta... ya te lo dije!!.- volteándose.- Creo que...

- Vamos dilo!!.- con un tono impaciente.- Que es lo que tienes en mente??? Irte con "ese" que esta afuera... – recordando.- Ja! Casi lo olvido... a propósito... quien es él?? Tú nuevo pretendiente.- sonriendo entre la amargura y la burla.

- No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando!!!.- frustradamente.- Bien!!.- sentándose nuevamente en un extremo de la mesa.- Dado las circunstancias solo me queda una opción.- corriendo la vista, mirando hacía un extremo de la habitación. Yoh también se sienta.

- Te escucho... estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia, disculpa o cualquier cosa.

- Pues bien... Rompamos el compromiso.- mirando con furia al shaman de cabellos disparatados. Pronunciando las palabras duramente y más frías que nunca.

- Uh?.- o.0

- Lo que escuchaste... quiero que anulemos el compromiso.- sacándose el anillo que tiempo atrás Yoh le había regalado.- Creo que ya no necesitaré esto... – dejando el presente en la mesa, frente a su ex- prometido.

- Estás segura??.- con falso orgullo.- "_Vamos Anna... esto lo podemos solucionar. No digas que si. Pero y yo??? Y mi orgullo??. No! Estoy seguro de que Anna no accederá... solo dice esto por que esta sentida y enfadada conmigo. Pero... y si no?"_

- Claro... nunca he estado más segura que ahora.- firmemente.- "_Bien Anna Kyouyama... te felicito. Esta es la decisión que has tomado más inseguramente. Eres la mayor mentirosa del mundo... Pero... no hay vuelta atrás. No por mi parte. Yoh detieneme por favor!!!"_

- Bien... si esta es tu decisión.- Abriendo las puertas de su habitación. Con aire meditabundo.

- Así es.- levantándose y saliendo de la pieza. Anna se voltea y mira a Yoh.- "_Yoh... tu última oportunidad. Detieneme." _

- Entonces... creo que... fue un gusto haberte conocido. Anna Kyouyama.- tomando aire y desviando la mirada de la chica.

- Si... un gusto.

- Lo peor de todo... es que... pudo resultar.- Pronuncia Yoh para si, con la vista oscurecida.

- Dijiste algo?.- volteándose, dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a quien alguna vez fue SU chico.

- No... – apagadamente. Cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Aaahhh... Bueno... – viendo como Yoh desaparece en su habitación. Respira hondo.- Creo... que esto es un adiós.- bajando lentamente las escaleras. 

[[Desde la habitación de Yoh]]

- Si... un adiós.- observando el anillo. Abre la puerta y se apresura a ver como Anna se pierde de vista... – Anna... – suspira.

*********************************************************************

**Notas de Autora finales: **Noooo!! Este si que ha sido el capítulo más mediocre de todos... no sé por que. Tenía todas las ganas para que quedará bien... pero por una extraña razón me fui quedando sin inspiración en este chapie. Sorry U_U.  

En cualquiera de los casos, acepto de todo... tomatazos, elogios(mejor si son estos¬¬)... lo que sea... pero dejen review y no!! No me he vuelto ambiciosa... bueno, si tal ves T___T... pero es que de esa forma me es fácil comprender lo que les gusta y lo que no. 

Jajajaja!! Haré un adelanto, a todos aquellos que les guste el Ren x Pilika... *risa malévola * prepárense!! Por que esta pareja va a aparecer harto... al igual que el Tamao x Horo... y con respecto al Yoh x Anna... si!! Lo acepto... soy mala... hice que rompieran... pero relax todos... ahí se harán una que otra cosilla para que se arreglen y ven??!! Ya les adelante mucho de mi fic... siempre se me cae el cassette. Mejor me voy, por que si no les cuento todo el fic. 

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

****

**_Anna15:_******_Hola!! Sorry que no haya puesto ningún beso... pero... Todo a su tiempo. Ya verás como las cosas se arreglan. Que rico que te haya gustado el otro cap. Ojala que este también sea de tu agrado. Pongo todo de mi parte para que así lo sea. Muchas gracias por tu review y continua leyendo.!!_

**_Xris: _**_Jejejej!! yo también opino que el Tamao x Horo es muy lindo y tierno.!!! Y si!! Era "super horo" Jjajajaja!! Al rescate... me alegra que te este gustando el fic... a ver si ahí actualizo más pronto... es solo que estoy pasando por un "rico" bloqueo de creatividad. Siii!! A mi tb. Me encanta Yoh... y más si esta celoso n_n. Gracias por tu review!! Y ojala que te guste este cap._

**_Hanna de Asakura: _**_Hello!! Discúlpame si fui muy mala con Tamao... pero es que era necesario para que de alguna forma se topase con Horo. Pero bueno... lo que importa es que esta sana y salva n_n. Bueno... la conversación de Yoh y Anna aquí esta... me salio media rara. Pero tranquila... no te desesperes. Ahí veré como arreglar las cosas entre Yoh y Anna *risita * Vale por el review!!!_

**_Kami- chan: _**_Loca!! Toy trabajando en el Ren x Pilika... pero por lo menos ya logre que Pilika llegase sin ningún rasguño a Tokio. Jajaja... sip, pobre de Yoh... en realidad... pobre de los dos. Ves lo que les hice? Hice que se separan... pero bueno, es todo parte del plan. Jejeje... muchas gracias por tu review._

**_Naruki: _**_Siiiii!! Yohcito celoso es genial!! Pero en este cap. Me salió medio fuera de plano... en todo caso... me alegra mucho que me entiendas... snif... yo no querpia pasar a 3° medio!! Pero bueno... u_u, ojala que te guste este cap. Y gracias por tu review!!!_

**_Anna la sacerdotisa: _**_Un yoh celoso?? Yo quero  yo quero uno!!! Quiero un Yoh de bolsillo T___T. Que bueno que te haya gustado el otro chapie, ojala que este también sea de tu agrado, en serio que me estoy esforzando... todo culpa de mi bloqueo mental . . Gracias por tu review._

**_Keiko- sk: _**_Sorry si te deje con la duda... pero esa es la idea, para darle más misterio... jajaja... en todo caso, espero que este cap. Te guste... y por favor disculpame y tardo mucho en actualizar. U_U bloqueo... Gracias por tu review._

**_Mimi de Yagami Asakura Tao: _**_En serio encuentras q esta tan bueno el fic?? O.0 oooohhhh!! Gracias... en serio, en todo caso, puse un poquito de Tamao x Horo, y en realidad... el atao de Anna e Yoh, cada vez se hace más grande T_T. Espero que te guste este cap. Aunque esta bastante desabrido... Muchas gracias por tu review!!!_

**_Megumi Sagara1: _**_Shhhiiii!! Yoh celoso es muy raro de ver... o sea, como tú dijiste... de leer, en todo caso... yo creo que se escribe de él así, ya que en el anime no se mostró mucho esa etapa de Yoh... estoy segura de que a todas sus fans nos hubiese gustado ver a Yoh celoso en el anime. Sorry por la demora... aquí esta el cap. 5!! Disfrutalo... Gracias x el review._

**_ANNA KYOUYAMA A:_**_ Mmmm… que te parece este cap.??? Jajaj en serio te impresione... wow... gracias, eso es un elogio para mi... en serio. Sorry por la demora de este cap. Disfrutalo... aunque no esta muy bueno... Muchas gracias por tu review._

Yap... creo que son todos. De antemano... muchas gracias tb. A aquellos que leen mi fic, pero que no me dejan review... por  lo menos se molestan en leerlo y eso basta para mi... aunque obviamente mis más grandes agradecimientos son para aquellos que se mantienen al pendiente de mi fic... gracias. Me hacen sentir que valgo algo... en serio vale.

Mejoe me voy... ando sensible hoy y capaz q me ponga a llorar. ;_; 

Nos vemos en el prox. Cap.... quien sabe cuando... :p

 Byyyeee... con cariño.

****

Chibi-poio 

_(Sigan la flecha para los review)_

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

_VVVVVVVVVVVV_

_VVVVVVVV_

_VVVV_

_VV_

_V (BYE DE NUEVO) _

__


	6. Desarmando el pasado

**N/A: **Holaaaaaaa!! Toy muy happy!! Me han llegado hartos reviews... eso me sube mucho el animo, ya que significa que si les gusta el fic... genial! Estoy tratando de mejorar mi pobre desempeño, ya que últimamente he estado muy floja con esto de las actualizaciones... discúlpenme. U_U. Hago lo que puedo y lo que mi pobre imaginación desarrolla... jajaja! Pero no hay que deprimirse cierto???? 

TODOS: NO TE DEPRIMAS!!!

Gracias... no me deprimiré. En relación al fic... bueno, ya he recibido muchas quejas acerca de por qué hice que Anna e Yoh rompieran, bueno... les recuerdo que este fic es un 

Yoh x Anna. 1… 2 … 3… No me maten por favor. Es todo parte de la trama... aunque realmente, no debería hablarles acerca de eso! *Chibi-poio se tapa la boca * Van a perder el interés en el la historia T____TUUUU. Yo y mi gran bocota!! Siempre hablo de más!!! *Chibi-poio hace extraños melodramas * Uh??? o.0 Si si si!! Tranquilizándome... *se hecha viento * Aaahhh ya estoy mejor... la cosa es que tranquilos todos los fans de la pareja ok???. 

La parte buena... es que también a muchos les ha gustado el Horo x Tamao!! Que bien... me alegro. Además ahí estoy viendo si agrego o no un Ren x Pilika, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión acerca de esto... les parece??? 

TODOS: SIIIIIII!

*Chibi-poio se voltea * Muahahahaha esto es manipulación del público... *Todos la quedan mirando así = o.0 * Tranquilos... era broma. *risita nerviosa * .

TODOS: T_____________T

Bueno... * ahem* ahora con el disclaimer... *haciéndose la lesa :p *

****

**Disclaimer: **Nada de Shaman King es propiedad mía... En cambio este fic si es mío así que hago con él lo que me de la gana *Muahahahhahahahahhahaah * **ahem * **u_u Ya toy mejor. Me dieron un Killua de bolsillo!!! *llega un supervisor que le susurra algo en el oído a Chibi-poio * 

Productor: Chibi-poio... este no es Hunter x Hunter n_nUUU * se va*

Chibi-poio: o.0 ooooohhh!! Es cierto... mis disculpas... aunque igual tengo un Killua de bolsillo!!! Shiiiii!! *regalo de navidad :p * Gracias Kami-chan.

Las "" y la letra _cursiva _son los pensamientos, sueños, etc... de los personajes, mientras que los paréntesis... si!! Adivinaron!!! Soy Yop!! n_n  

Lo último: Este cap. Esta dedicado especialmente a una de mis mejores amigas del Internet y de la vida real... *redoble de tambores * KAMI-CHAN!!!! Si kami!! Este cap. es para ti...

Ahora el fic!!...

***************************************************************

**¿Nos casamos?**

**_En el capítulo anterior..._**

- Entonces... creo que... fue un gusto haberte conocido. Anna Kyouyama.- tomando aire y desviando la mirada de la chica.

- Si... un gusto.

- Lo peor de todo... es que... pudo resultar.- Pronuncia Yoh para si, con la vista oscurecida.

- Dijiste algo?.- volteándose, dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a quien alguna vez fue SU chico.

- No... – apagadamente. Cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Aaahhh... Bueno... – viendo como Yoh desaparece en su habitación. Respira hondo.- Creo... que esto es un adiós.- bajando lentamente las escaleras. 

[[Desde la habitación de Yoh]]

- Si... un adiós.- observando el anillo. Abre la puerta y se apresura a ver como Anna se pierde de vista... – Anna... – suspira.

***********************************************************************

**_Capítulo 6: _****_ Desarmando el pasado_**

[[**En el hotel de Tokio**]]

- A ver... un poco más tranquila. Si... cuenta hasta tres. 1... 2... 3... – repetía el chico de peinado extraño y ojos dorados una y otra vez intentando a calmar a la bestia que tenía por amiga. 

- Es que acaso no escuchaste idiota!!?? .- pregunto fuera de si la Itako. Tambaleándose un poco al decir las palabras.

- Es que bueno... hablabas tan rápido que no te entendí mucho de lo que decías.- Respondió un poco temeroso, tono muy poco común proviniendo del heredero de la Dinastía Tao.

Anna se sentó con semblante frustrado en un sillón, mientras tomaba un vaso de la mesa más cercana, bebiendo su contenido "al seco". 

Levanta su vista dejando ver sus mejillas notablemente sonrojadas a causa del alcohol que llevaba tomando hace casi una hora. 

Len se acerca.

- Vamos Anna... No sigas bebiendo.- pronuncio el chico arrebatándole el vaso y su contenido.

La chica gruñe en señal de enfado. Se recuesta levemente en el respaldo del sillón.

- Tú no sabes nada... – hablo la chica con palabras duras.- cortamos!! Entiendes??? Cortamos!!! Ya no hay vuelta atrás... todo se termino.- dicho esto se enderezo dando a ver un semblante cansado.

- Si lo entiendo... pero no creo que el beber como una borracha te ayude en algo.- hablo el joven Chino, derramando el licor en el lavaplatos y sin poner mucha atención a las palabras de la Itako.

Anna se lleva las manos a la frente, corriendo sus cabellos... 

- Lo sé... pero es lo único que puedo hacer en este momento.- respondió al tiempo que se levantaba del cómodo sillón. 

- No!! Lo mejor que puedes hacer es relajarte... pero no de esta forma.- apuntando la botella de alcohol.-  Es decir... tienes solo 20 años. Jamás pensé esto de ti.

- No seas tan duro conmigo Len... soy nueva en esto.- hablo a la vez que se acercaba al ventanal gigante, abriéndolo y dejando pasar la suave brisa del anochecer. Suspira.- Bien... ya me siento mejor.

Len sale junto con ella a la pequeña terraza.

- Mira... haremos esto. Esperaremos a que se pase la borrachera y me contarás lo que sucedió.- explico, apoyando sus brazos en el barandal de la terraza.- Realmente me asustaron mucho... luego de que se fueron para conversar, permanecí mucho tiempo ahí esperándolos.- se detiene.

- ...

- Bien... – continua- creo que lo menos que esperaba era verte bajar con una maleta y ordenándome que nos fuésemos de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

- Claro... y con eso solucionas lo del triángulo de las Bermudas no?.- pregunto burlescamente la chica.

- No... eso significa que debe haber pasado algo muy malo para que me dijeras eso.

- ...

- Ves... estoy en lo correcto.

[[Leve silencio]]

Anna comienza a hablar. Su voz es algo ronca y peculiarmente más débil

- Con Yoh... no nos casaremos.- hablo la rubia con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la hermosa ciudad de Tokio. La vista era espectacular desde el piso n° 30.- El compromiso esta roto...

- Ya veo.- dijo poniendo su mano en su mentón y apoyando ahora su espalda en el barandal.- Y él ya te había ofrecido matrimonio??

- La verdad es que no... es decir, nada formal. 

- Mmm... ya te sientes mejor???.- preguntó repentinamente el chico. Realmente sentía mucha curiosidad por saber lo sucedido.

- Si... ya estoy bien. El aire fresco me ha hecho bien.- se tambalea menos que antes.

- Entonces...

- Uh?.- pregunto Anna embelesada por el paisaje de la ciudad.

- Crees que ahora me puedas contar lo que sucedió?.- interrogó con una sonrisa.

- Si claro... no le veo el problema.- explico la Itako encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo al chico que entraba a la habitación y se sentaba en uno de los cómodos sofás del living.

******************************************************************

- Aquí es Señorita.- dice el chofer del taxi, deteniéndose frente a una pensión.

- Aah? si! Gracias... – pronuncio la aludida bajándose del vehículo y pasándole un resto de dinero al chofer. Procurando claro... despedirse de él de con su forma tan peculiar. Es decir... efusiva y bruscamente. T___TUU.

Pilika esta parada frente a la "Pensión Asakura" y observando sus alrededores... ya era tarde. Demasiado tarde en realidad. Fortuna que aquel guardia la había ayudado, ya que si no hubiese sido así, ahora estaría descansando "cómodamente" en una de las sillas de espera en la estación. 

- Pensé que este lugar estaría más activo... – hablo la chica, dándole una mirada a la casa que lucía como una abandonada.

La peliazul se acerca a la puerta, tocando el timbre de al lado de esta.

- Mmmm no!... parece que no hay nadie. Que haré??.- se pregunto notablemente preocupada.

Mira hacía todos lados. Inspeccionando las ventanas y sus alrededores en busca de vida alguna.

- Noooooo!!! ;_; Parece que de verdad no hay nadie... *snif * Todo esto es por culpa de mi hermano.- dice la chica sentándose en el suelo y comenzando a sollozar.

- Qué cosa es mi culpa?.- pregunta una voz familiar para la ainu.

- Eh?? Hermano??.- Pilika se voltea, viendo fijamente a Horo.- Buuuuaaa!! Hermano!!!

PUM! Pilika y Horo al suelo.

- Hey Pilika!! Suéltame... – exclama el chico tratando de librarse del pegote abrazo de su hermanita. 

- Snif... hermano!! Te extrañe tanto... 

- Qué cosas dices! Si solo me fui hace un par de días!!!.- respondió Horo-horo ya fastidiado por el recibimiento exagerado de Pilika.

- Bueno hermano!!... que malagradecido eres. Y yo que me preocupe por ti.- la peliazul pone ambas manos en sus caderas, en señal de disgusto.

- No te enojes hermanita... tú sabes que yo agradezco todo lo que haces por mi.

- Mmm... no te creo. Por eso...

- Por eso...?.-pregunta asustado el ainu, conocía demasiado bien a su hermana como para esperar un buen trato. 

- Por eso... mañana comenzarás un nuevo plan de entrenamiento que prepare para ti. Debes estar en forma... te has visto en un espejo. Estas hecho un cerdo!!

- QUÉ??????????????!!!!!!!! Estas loca Pilika...

- Que no!! Mañana haces tus ejercicios y punto!

- Jejejejeje... que divertido.- se escucha una voz femenina.

- Quién es??.- pregunta la ainu. No se había percatado de la presencia de alguien más.

Horo se pone de pie inmediatamente.

- Pilika... te presento a Tamao.- dice el chico.- Tamao... ella es mi hermana Pilika.

- Mucho gusto.- pronuncia la pelirosada, esbozando una sonrisa. 

- Si mucho gusto... y por que traes la chaqueta de mi hermano.- pregunta imprudentemente.- Eres su novia???

- PI-LI-KA!! Que cosas dices???.- interroga Horo notablemente nervioso por el comentario de la ainu recién llegada. 

- Hermano... yo entiendo que te de vergüenza presentarme a tu novia. Es natural.- explica Pilika dándole leves palmadas en la espalda a Horo.

- No! estas malentendiendo las cosas...

Tamao los observa algo atónita. Que par de hermanos más extraños. 

- Eeeh.. Srta. Pilika. La verdad es que yo no soy la novia de Horo-horo.- dice la pelirosada hasta las orejas coloradas.

- Ves Pilika!!!??? Ella es Tamao... del Torneo de Shamanes. La recuerdas???

- Tamao... Tamao.- repite.- Mmm... si!!! Ya la recuerdo. Era la muchacha que cocina rico no??

- Siii!! Ella... tú también Crees que cocina delicioso???.- pregunto Horo relamiéndose.

- Eeeh si... pero hermano, no estamos hablando de eso. n_nUU

- Es cierto.- dice el chico cayendo en cuenta.

- Srta. Pilika... que ha venido a hacer aquí a Tokio??.- pregunta Tamao.

- Nada... solo vine para ver a mi hermano que se fue sin terminar su parte del Jardín de Plantas ¬¬*.

- Hermanita... Pilika, cuando vuelva lo haré. n_nUUU.

- Mmm... no te creo ¬¬***

- Creemé que lo haré.

- Y por qué no esta dentro de la casa??

- Lo que sucede Tamao es que nadie me ha abierto. Pensé que no estaban en casa.- explico la chica con el semblante preocupado y haciendo un pequeño puchero de niña pequeña.

- Que extraño... creí que Yoh se adelantaría. "_Auque... puede haber tenido alguna riña con Anna. Que miedo!!!! .".- _Pensó el ainu.

- Entonces que haremos?? Seguiremos esperando??.- pregunto la chica rosa.

- No lo sé... quizás están dormidos. Recuerden que es muy tarde.

- Pero hermano... tú te estás alojando aquí. No tienes ninguna llave??

Horo niega con la cabeza.

- No... lo que sucede es que habíamos salido con Yoh "_Claro... a seguir a su prometida" _Y él se adelanto.

Las chicas asintieron.

- Aunque... – dice Horo.- Quizás la puerta trasera este abierta!!!.- exclama entusiasta.- La revisaste Pilika??? (Ohhhhh!! Estos si que son patudos, se meten a casa ajenas!! xD)

- No, la verdad me dio miedo ir sola hasta allá.

Gota general.

- Jejeje n_nUU

- Aaah u_uUU Eres una cobarde.

- Entiéndanme... estaba muy oscuro n_n.

- T____T

- n_n

- T_____________T

- n_n

- u_uUUU como sea vamos.- Indico Horo dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera de la pensión.

- Vamos!.- Tamao toma la mano de Pilika.- No te molesta???.- la interroga.

- No... 

- Es que yo también temo a la oscuridad.- dice la pelirosada con las mejillas rojas por el frío.

- Jejejeje por lo menos no soy la única. 

Horo camina hacía la puerta, acerca su mano a la fría manecilla. Se abre.

- Que suerte!! Esta abierta!!!

- Que bien!!.- exclama Pilika.

- Shhh.

Horo tapa la boca de su hermana. Si Anna estaba ahí... *Trago saliva * Sus días ya estaban contados.

- Hermano!! Suéltame.- chillo la chica entre dientes, mordiendo levemente la mano de Horo.

- Auch... +_+

Se oyen pasos en la escalera.

- Quien anda ahí??- pregunta la voz de Yoh.

*********************************************************************

Ambos estaban sentados en los sofás del living. El sonido del fuerte viento se hacía escuchar por entre los pasadizos de las ventanas. El ambiente era cálido debido a la calefacción. Un sonido inundo la habitación.

- Y bien? Me contarás???.- pregunto Len a Anna. Se notaba la impaciencia en las palabras del chico.

- Sabes que te lo diré.- respondió desafiante. Levemente frustrada por la imprudencia de Len. ¿Qué no entendía que este era uno de los peores momentos de su vida? La peor humillación!!

- Vamos... no tienes para que ponerte terca.- indico el chico con altivez. Casi adivinando los pensamientos de Anna.

- Es solo que esto me molesta mucho... - respondió en un pequeño bufido.

- Por eso... no crees que es mejor sacártelo de encima???

- Eso creo... - dijo la Itako, reviviendo los recuerdos de esa noche. 

**[[Flashback]]**

La chica bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, pero por una extraña razón... el sonido de sus pasos se escuchaban derrotados de una u otra forma. Anna hizo aparición en el comedor de la Residencia Asakura. Viendo a un Len tranquilo que observaba la TV mientras tomaba un vaso de leche para variar.

- Nos vamos.- demando la Itako con su voz gélida.

- Que?.- pregunto algo desconcertado el Joven Chino.

- Que nos vamos... necesito que me saques de aquí ahora.- demando más tercamente Anna.

- Claro... pero dime. Paso algo??

- Que no oyes??. Sácame de aquí.- su tono era definitivamente una orden. Pero algo en sus ojos termino por convencer a Len de que esto era serio.

- Esta Bien... tienes todo listo??

- Si.- dijo la chica, apuntando la valija al lado de ella.

- Entonces nos vamos.- dijo poniéndose de pie y apagando el televisor.

Ambos caminaron rápidamente hacía la entrada. Casi escapando de la casa. Anna lucía cansada... sin embargo, permitió que Len llamase un taxi. No estaba para peleas de orgullo en ese momento. 

El trayecto fue silencioso. Demasiado incomodo para el chico, quien no dejaba de preguntarse la razón de una supuesta riña entre uno de sus mejores amigos y su nueva compañera de viajes. Una familia extraña. 

- "_Bueno... – _se recrimino mentalmente.- _No tanto como la mía."_

Ya en el hotel, el adinerado joven había ofrecido tomar dos habitaciones para cada uno, ella había decidido estar un rato en la recamara de su amigo. Era nueva en esto de la amistad, así que necesitaba empezar con algo y esto era una oportunidad para poner a prueba al chico.  

**[[Fin del flashback]]**

Despertó sintiendo un leve golpe en sus mejillas. Len estaba golpeándola para hacerla volver al mundo real. 

- Uh?.- intento de palabra por parte de Anna.

- Hey despierta... estabas a punto de contarme lo que sucedió con Yoh.- explico el Shaman, cruzándose de brazos con impaciencia.

- Es cierto... – hablo lentamente ¿Desde cuando la gran Itako Anna se mostraba tan débil? Eso no! Por sobre su cadáver! No iba a permitir que este incidente trastornará por completo su vida. Todo por culpa del tonto de Yoh. Pero aunque quisiese odiarlo no lo lograba. Algo tenía el chico que la volvía vulnerable. Diablos! Y lo que más odiaba ella era sentirse vulnerable! 

- Annaaaaa!! .- grito ya fastidiado por la poca atención de la chica.

- Si, si, si... te lo contare.- hablo enfadada por la intervención de Len en sus pensamientos.

- Y...?

- Cortamos.- explico secamente.

- Eso ya lo sé... pero que le dijiste?.- pregunto a la vez que tomaba un poco del té importado desde China que estaba junto a los panecillos Chinos, que al mismo tiempo estaban sobre unas tortillas chinas. 

- Yo fui quien propuso esto...

- Mmm... y crees que fue la mejor opción?

- De hecho... creo que no lo hice a conciencia. Pero...

- Pero...?

- Creo que es tiempo perdido... Todo entre Yoh y yo ha terminado. Además él cree que tú eres una especie de novio escondido.

- No me digas que aún no sabe que soy yo.- algo enojado.- Deberías haberle dicho que ese "amante" no era ni nada más ni nada menos que yo. Se hubiesen ahorrado muchos problemas.- Acomodándose en el sofá. Ya un poco más calmado. Cambiando de tema.- No te oyes satisfecha con eso de la ruptura del compromiso sabías?

- No fastidies idiota.

- Solo te digo lo que creo... me parece que esto lo hiciste solo por que te dejaste llevar por la rabia.

- Bien Sherlock... descubriste América por teléfono.- bromeo la Itako con ironía.- No sé si te habrás fijado... pero todos los amigos de Yoh me consideran el demonio en persona que siempre se deja llevar por la rabia y que tortura a Yoh día a día. 

- Eso es cierto... pero esa imagen la has creado tú.

- Lo sé... y estoy contenta de ser así. De esa forma nadie me lastima.

- Que obstinada... -dice dando un nuevo sorbo a la taza.- Como sea... lo mejor en estos casos es un tiempo de separación. Quizás ambos deban reflexionar. Después de un tiempo las cosas se arreglaran. Ya veras...

- Ja! Y que eres ahora?? Un mago... adivino?.- respondió algo divertida por el comentario de Len.

- Ves... por lo menos he logrado subirte el animo. Y ya te dije!!! "Soy el gran Len Tao con sus tres vasos de leche" jajajajajajajajaja.

- T________TUUUU me asustas... creo que me voy a mi habitación.- Anna se pone de pie, abriendo la puerta de la habitación del chico, que por cierto... aún continuaba riendo.

- El Gran Len Tao jajajaja... eso soy yo!!!! jajajajajajajaja.

POM! Portazo... 

- Uh?.- o.0 Despertando súbitamente- Anna te fuiste?.- pregunta inspeccionando el sofá donde anteriormente estaba la chica.

*******************************************************************

- "_Len tiene razón. Quizás lo mejor sea darnos un tiempo. Tarde o temprano las cosas se solucionarán y... si es necesario. Tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto. Pero... y mi orgullo?? Acaso él no debería venir por mi??. Anna... te has vuelto muy soñadora sabes? Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía del imbecil de Yoh. Uuu!! Lo odio!!!... Maldición... quiero dormir".- _Se repetía, volteándose por décima primera vez en la cama.- "_Alto Anna!! Deja de montar este patético espectáculo... mañana es un nuevo día. Hoy debes dormir."- _Anna se voltea, viendo fijamente una imagen de ella y del mismísimo Yoh Asakura en un portarretratos. 

Se veían alegres, bueno, por lo menos uno de ellos. Aquella vez, el tonto de Yoh la había forzado a tomarse esa foto. 

Sonríe. 

 - Tienes razón Yoh... pudo. No! aún puede resultar.- se dijo la chica, volviendo a    abrazar la almohada y permitiendo que por fin el sueño acudiera a ella.

_Continuará... _

********************************************************************

**Notas de Autora Final**

****

Que tal???!!!! Cómo han estado?? Pues espero que bien... deben estar disfrutando de unas riquísimas vacaciones. Aaaahhhh!! Ya quisiera ir a la playa para darme un relax... pero a falta de plata creo que no se va a poder, al menos no en Enero. U_U Hay que resignarse no más. 

Quisiera darle un saludo especial a todos lo que me dejan review, grax a ustedes es que el fic sigue en pie... gracias. Muchas, muchas gracias!!! n_n Vamos por los 50 reviews!!!! 

TODOS: SI SE PUEDE! SI SE PUEDE! SI SE PUEDE!

Chibi- poio: Gracias!!

Que les ha parecido este cap.??? Acepto que no es el mejor de todos, pero como siempre digo... estoy dando lo mejor de mi para que cada día el fic mejore y obviamente para que les guste a ustedes.  Recibo de todo en los review, tomatazos, críticas, bombas, elogios... lo que sea que sientan envíenlo!!! Por favor... ¬¬ Que rogona soy.

TODOS: SIIIIIIIIII!!!

Chibi-poio: Traición!!!! xD. Público traicionero... ;_;

TODOS: NO LLORES...

Chibi-poio: Snif... u_u no lo haré... mejor vamos a los agradecimientos. 

**Agradecimientos: **

**__**

**_Megumi Sagara 1: _**_Por favor no llores!!! Entiendo que la separación de Yoh y Anna es dura para muchos. Pero ya he dicho que este es un Yoh x Anna, así que fans, respiren tranquilos ok?. Que bueno que te haya gustado la llegada de Pilika, esa chica es muy carismática n_n Sigue leyendo y gracias por tu review!!!!_

**_Niki: _**_Me alegra mucho que pienses que el cap. no es mediocre. En serio... Eso me dube mucho el autoestima n_n Gracias. Y si! Tienes toda a razón... jajajaja!! Yohcito celoso es genial!!! Totalmente kawai!! Yo quero uno de bolsillo T____T xD Ojala que disfrutes este Chapie. He tratado de que quede mejor. Gracias por tu review y continua leyendo!!! Shiiiiiiiiii!!! Uh?? Me mostré muy feliz o.0._

**_Mimi de Yagami Asakura Tao: _**_Tienes toda la razón... yo tb. Sentí que el cap. anterior lo deje con muchas cosas sueltas o que no entendían. Sorry... es que empece super bien, pero después, no sé por que... termine escribiendo puras tonteras :p Se me acabo la inpiración que por suerte me volvió. Shiiii!!! Y como me decías que querias caps. Más largos... aquí esta pues!!! El cap. esta más largo que los otros. O eso creo... Bueno, como sea. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este cap.!!!! n_n. _

**_Expectra: _**_Bueno... acepto que la decisión de Anna quizás no fue la más correcta, pero una mujer + Furia + celos obsesivos por parte de su prometido/novio = Desastre total n_nUU Quizás Anna no sería la única que reaccionaría así... jajajaj!! Ojala que este cap. sea de tu agrado y gracias por el review._

**_Hanna Asakura: _**_Respira... ya?? 1... 2... 3... (remedio de Len xD)No me mates por fis... entiendo que te guste la pareja. Pero REPITO: ESTO ES UN ANNA X YOH...y si! Te entiendo... yo tb. Soy una gran fan de la pareja n_n. Relax... Gracias por tu review y de verdad me gustaría que este cap. te gustase!!!  _

**_Keiko -sk: _**_Sal al arroz??? n_nUUU Bueno, como sea... jajaj!! En serio lloraste?? Bueno, no sé si sea  pa' tanto... pero que genial que te haya gustado tanto el otro cap. jejeje que cuático!!! Me dices que te causo muchas emociones. Te juro que ese es uno de los elogios más bakanes que me han dicho!! Vale... en serio! Gracias por tu review, y espero que este cap. sea mejor que el anterior!! Shiiii._

**_ANNA KYOUYAMA A: _**_Me alegra que encontrases bueno el cap. anterior... sinceramente no sé si haya sido tan bueno,  y la verdad... con la decisión de Anna, pues bueno... hay que aceptarlo. La chica es impulsiva... que querían?? En todo caso tranquila... es parte de la trama, que por cierto, siento que ya les he dicho mucho acerca de ella. ¬¬ Como hacen que "suelte la pepa" En fin... que rico q te guste el fic, espero que este cap tb. Sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por el review!!  n_n. _

Buenop!! Creo que eso es todo... no se me olvida nada, así que la haré cortita por que se están acaparando el compu. Noooo!! Los problemas de tener un computador compartido. Viejito pascuero... por que no me regalaste un compu para mi solita en navidad.????? Si yo soy una niña buena... cierto??? ;_;

TODOS: NOOOOOOOOO!

Chibi-poio: ¬¬* Vale... entonces me voy. Chaoooooooooo!! Y si quieren review... sigan la flechita hasta "submit review" Ahora si bye!.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVV

VV

V

**__**


	7. Nuestro Destino

**Notas de autora: ** Chibi-poio reportándose!!! Hola a todos!! *Chibi esta sentada en una silla de playa, tomando un delicioso helado. Yum!! n_n  y con un envase de bronceador * ¿Cómo están?  La verdad es que estoy de vacaciones y llegue hace unos días a Santiago, aunque ni crean que me quedo por mucho... me voy mañana Domingo!!!  n_nUUU Sorry!! No me maten por no actualizar!!! Es solo que... bueno, ya les dije... estaba de vacaciones!!!! Pido comprensión U_U. Aunque estoy segura de que me la darán!!! Shiiiiii!!!

Debo agradecer a la cantidad de reviews que me han llegado en el último cap. Jojojo!! Estaba muy feliz cuando los vi... y bueno, ustedes saben que un escritor con reviews es una de las cosas más satisfactorias del mundo. 

Tengo que hacer una aclaración. Lo que sucede es que desde el cap. 6 Ren comenzará a ser Len, la razón?? Simple, estoy más acostumbrada al Len que al Ren, espero que esto no sea inconveniente y entorpezca su lectura U_U. Además... me voy de vacaciones( si... de nuevo¬¬) y no actualizare en un largo tiempo, así que... paciencia please!!!!

**Disclaimer: **Nada de Shaman King es mío. Snif... no me hagan recordarlo. ;_;

Mmm... bueno, no sé que más decir... Los dejo con el cap. 7!!! Si si, T____T ya sé que siempre los aburro.

******************************************************************

**_¿Nos casamos?_**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

- "_Len tiene razón. Quizás lo mejor sea darnos un tiempo. Tarde o temprano las cosas se solucionarán y... si es necesario. Tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto. Pero... y mi orgullo?? Acaso él no debería venir por mi??. Anna... te has vuelto muy soñadora sabes? Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía del imbecil de Yoh. Uuu!! Lo odio!!!... Maldición... quiero dormir".- _Se repetía, volteándose por décima primera vez en la cama.- "_Alto Anna!! Deja de montar este patético espectáculo... mañana es un nuevo día. Hoy debes dormir."- _Anna se voltea, viendo fijamente una imagen de ella y del mismísimo Yoh Asakura en un portarretratos. 

Se veían alegres, bueno, por lo menos uno de ellos. Aquella vez, el tonto de Yoh la había forzado a tomarse esa foto. 

Sonríe. 

 - Tienes razón Yoh... pudo. No! aún puede resultar.- se dijo la chica, volviendo a    abrazar la almohada y permitiendo que por fin el sueño acudiera a ella.

_*****************************************************************_

**_Séptimo capítulo_**_: "Nuestro Destino" _

Todos los jóvenes respiraron profundamente, cuando reconocieron la voz de Yoh;          permitiéndoles a sus pulmones recoger el oxígeno necesario para utilizar el sentido común.  Ciertamente ya sus cabezas habían ideado más de una escena extraña... ladrones... extraterrestres... cualquier cosa!!!

Pero ahí de pie estaba el dueño de la pensión, prendiendo la luz repentinamente... no hablo nada... algo raro en él.

- Eeeh Yoh... No sabía que ya habías regresado... como te fuiste antes... bueno yo... pensé que... - balbuceaba Horo, con expresión nerviosa.

Yoh no respondió. Aún se mantenía en el pie de la escalera, con semblante frustrado y grandes ojeras. Un Yoh irreconocible.

- Vamos Hermano!! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Y a el flacucho?.- pregunto imprudentemente la ainu. Como siempre sus comentarios estaban de más.

- Pilika cállate!!!.- respondió en un gesto, llevándose un dedo a sus labios. Formulando un sonido similar al "Sshhhhh"

- Pero hermano... si no he hecho nada... - es interrumpida.

- H-Ho---la Jo---ven Yoh... – articulo la muchacha rosa con restos de carmín en sus mejillas haciendo una exagerada inclinación. 

Yoh le hecho una ojeada a los recién llegados, sin prestarles mucha atención. Efectuó  un suspiro largo y se dio a la fuga entrando a su habitación y cerrando la pieza.

¿Quién diablos era ese? o.0 Se reitera: "Un Yoh irreconocible" 

Horo dirigió una mirada precavida hacia las escaleras. Si Yoh estaba así... no era por cualquier razón... lo primero que vino a su mente fue...

- Anna!!!.- pensó en voz alta, llamando la atención de una ainu despistada y una Tamao desconsolada.

Ambas lo miraron asustadas, por la intervención tan repentina. 

- ¿Qué sucede con Anna?.- interrogo nuevamente Pilika, ahora su tono exigía una respuesta.

Horo desvió la cabeza, dispuesto a dejar la pregunta inconclusa. En realidad... no podía responderla!!! Él no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en esa casa!!!! Todo un misterio, según él...

- Nada Pilika... – sonando poco convincente y observando a una Tamao algo pasmada.- Tamao... ¿Estás bien?

- Aahh??.- la mirada de la chica rosa le echaba un vistazo a sus zapatos. Limitándose a mantener la vista baja.

En un movimiento rápido. Pilika sacudió levemente el inerte cuerpo de Tamao. 

- ¿Tamao?

La chica levanta la mirada.

- Srta.--- Srta. Pi---pili—ka.- Siseo pausadamente, sonando algo adormilada.

- Vamos Tamao!! ¿Qué te sucede?.- interrogo algo inquieta.

- Nada--- nada!! No haga caso Srta. Pilika.- respondió en un susurro.- Son solo ideas mías.- articulo, pasando misteriosamente una de sus palmas por su mejilla. Extraño.

Horo aún estaba de pie, cercano  a las chicas. Observaba a Tamao con algo de lástima. Después de todo, la chica había recorrido una gran distancia para solo ver a Yoh.

La rosada le miro nuevamente, como rogando por una respuesta a la extraña actitud del Shaman. Horo solo atino a mover la cabeza, sin saber que responder...

Pilika analizaba la situación. Algo malo debía haber pasado para que el "flacucho" estuviese de esa forma... Ahora la razón...

- Bueno!!!.- exclamo el Shaman de hielo, llevándose ambas manos a la nuca.- Creo que es hora de dormir. ¿No creen?

- Si... – respondió la chica ainu. Aún manteniendo a Tamao sostenida.

- Sssiii.- murmuro casi inaudible Tamao.

- Bien!!! Entonces Tamao!!! Dormiremos juntas ¿Te parece?!!.- le pregunto Pilika en tono entusiasta. Permitiendo que la aludida se mantuviera en pie por las suyas.- Será como una pijama!!!!!

Tamao la miro. Una sonrisa.

- Es---esta bien... Srta. Pilika.- Tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

- ¿ Donde dormiremos nosotras hermano?

La vista de Horo aún se mantenía fija en el cuerpo de Tamao. Que ahora ya desaparecía escaleras arriba.

- No lo sé.- hablo con su tono divertido.- Esperaba que Yoh les dijese. Pero ya ves... 

- Hermano?? T____T ¿Por qué mirabas así a Tamao? 

- Eeeh yo??... No, por nada!!! o////o.- sus  dedos se movían frenéticamente, alertando a sus mejillas de una pronta coloración roja. 

- Estas seguro???.- La mirada astuta de Pilika desarmaba los nervios de un Ainu sonrojado.

- Bah!!! Que cosas dices Pilika.- subiendo rápidamente las escaleras y dejando a su hermana sola.

La chica sonrió para sus adentros. Su hermano nervioso era realmente una escena divertida. Tendría que repetirla más a menudo.  

- Jejejeje Horo... Creo que tienes que convencerte de eso tu mismo.- Susurro. Sonriendo nuevamente. 

La habitación quedo desolada, a la vez que Pilika apagaba la luz y se disponía a ir a su habitación. Tenía mucho de que hablar con Tamao.

*****************************************************************

- Joven Yoh... – hablaba la chica rosa. Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta, sin embargo... la brisa era agradable. Perfecta para subirle el ánimo.

La puerta se abrió.

- Tamao... estabas aquí.- hablo Pilika, dirigiendo una mirada a la chica ya acostada en su futón. Tapada hasta las narices.

- Si... es que quería estar un rato a solas.- respondió Tamao, incorporándose en el futón.

Pilika se paseo un poco. Sintió un frío enorme. 

La respuesta: Ventana abierta.

- Que frío!!!.- exclamo. Abrazándose a sí misma para darse calor.

Camino en dirección a la ventana. Dispuesta a cerrarla.

- Srta. Pilika... por favor. No cierre la ventana

- Pero... hace mucho frío.

- Por favor... la brisa esta deliciosa.- inhaló repetidas veces. Purificando el aire residente en sus pulmones. 

- Esta bien... – hablo la peliazul tomando el pijama de su mochila y poniéndoselo de mala gana. El frío era atroz!!!

El silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación.

- Y...?.- Pilika miraba a Tamao con perspicacia. 

Tamao comprendió la indirecta de la chica. La miró algo nerviosa. 

- Pues... Srta. Pilika... usted alguna vez se ha enamorado??.- La rosada permitió que las palabras fluyeran.

Pilika abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Cayendo repentinamente al tropezarse con sus propios pies.  ¿Qué si había estado enamorada? 

Medito un momento la respuesta.

- La verdad creo que no... pero estoy segura de que cuando sea el momento y la persona adecuada. Lo sabré.- hablo con toda naturalidad, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

- Pues... yo... - intento decir Tamao.- Creo que lo estoy. El problema es que esa persona no esta interesada en mi.- El tono poco audible era muestra clara de la tristeza de la chica. 

- Y como sabes eso??

- Pues... él quiere a otra persona.

- Es Yoh no??.- el rostro de la ainu ahora era serio.

Tamao la miró algo sorprendida. No es que ella intentará ocultarlo, pero... nunca le había comentado nada a Pilika. 

- S----si... como lo supiste???.- Los ojos de Tamao aún mostraban la incredulidad.

- La verdad... no lo sé!!.- Exclamo Pilika con rostro alegre.

La pelirosada sonrió. 

- Supongo que usted no debe tener ningún problema con los chicos. Es muy bonita.- Respondió Tamao.

- Ni lo creas.- Pilika hizo un gesto frustrado.- Allá donde vivimos. Mi hermano no me permite tener ningún novio!!! Es un entrometido.¬¬

- Su hermano???... Horo???.- Tamao reía disimuladamente al imaginar la escena de un Horo celoso(*-*)

- Siii!! T____T No sabes la molestia q es.- Ahora ambas reían ampliamente.

- Jajajaja!! Estoy segura de que él la aprecia mucho.

- A veces exagera!!!.- Pilika hacía un puchero como protesta.

- Me parece algo muy lindo... es decir. Que Horo se preocupe por usted. Es un buen muchacho.- agrego con un tono contento. 

La peliazul le devolvió la mirada. Un brillo surco los ojos azules. 

- Pues... entonces. ¿Por qué no conquistas a mi hermano? Tú misma lo has dicho. Es un buen muchacho.

Ahora si que Tamao abría los ojos más que de costumbre. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y un sonrojo extremo le cubrió las mejillas. Síntomas de una posible vergüenza.

- Srta. Pilika!! ¿Cómo dice eso?

- Pero Tamao... no tiene nada de malo... - pero fue interrumpida por los incesantes gritillos de la chica rosa.

- Srta. Pilika!! Ya esta tarde... creo que deberíamos dormir.- Dicho y hecho. La rosada se dio vuelta en su futón, dándole la espalda a una confundida ainu.

- Pues... si así lo deseas.- hablaba rascándose la nuca.

Se paro de su futón dispuesta a pagar la luz y permitir que la oscuridad de la noche invadiera el lugar. 

- Buenas noches Tamao.- La ainu yacía ya en su calientito colchón, tapada con las mantas.

- Bu---Buenas No---ch—noches.- Tamao aún no podía hablar con tranquilidad.

Pilika rió por lo bajo. Tamao era igual o más divertida que su hermano.

- "_¿Yo y  Horo?.-_ Se interrogo la rosada. Sintiendo los fuertes llamados de Morfeo y una sonrisa. 

**********************************************************************

El cuerpo de Anna aún dormitaba en la cómoda cama del hotel, mientras su boca realizaba suaves y largas bocanadas de aire. Una media sonrisa se formaba en una extraña mueca rara de ver en los labios de la Itako. La cama estaba desordenada y fácilmente podías tropezar con cualquiera de las miles de cosas en el suelo de la habitación. En resumen: Un total asco.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron levemente, borrándose de inmediato la media sonrisa y sintiendo los rayos del sol de lleno en su rostro. Entorpeciendo los instantes después del despertar, aquellos donde aún nos encontramos inconscientes, tratando de recordar lo hecho en la noche anterior.  

Un fuerte dolor acudió enseguida a su cabeza, obligándola involuntariamente a tomar asiento en la cama; totalmente desorientada se froto la frente. Azotándole la poca de conciencia que tenía y adormeciéndole todos sus sentidos. Claro, sin contar la horrible sensación de mareo, predispuesto a hacer devolver lo poco y nada comido el día anterior. Diablos!! Como dolía la tan conocida resaca. (shiii xP... dolor!!! X_x) 

Los recuerdos volvieron uno a uno a su mente aún dormida. La llegada de Horo-horo, el encuentro con Len, El compromiso roto, la borrachera y por último... Yoh. Todo seguía intacto ahí; desgraciadamente. 

Trato nuevamente de incorporarse, consiguiéndolo por fin, aunque el dolor era todo un fastidio. 

Se miro al espejo y vio una Anna totalmente irreconocible. Un desastre. ¿Quién era esa del espejo? Seguro ella no!!! 

Basto una mirada  a la habitación para darse cuenta de las magnitudes de su borrachera. Ropa en el suelo, sus zapatos en la pequeña mesa del despertador, algunas botellas alcohólicas... prefería dejar de mirar. La migraña estaba en aumento y la visión del momento no era la mejor para aliviarla. 

Sin más tomo alguna de sus prendas de la maleta y se dispuso en ir a darse una ducha. Lo más probable es que eso apaciguaría un poco el dolor palpitante en su cabeza. 

Abrió la llave, permitiéndole al agua sin temperar fluir  como un riachuelo bajo sus pies. Se sentía fría, pero no importaba. Las grandes dosis de alcohol consumido mantenían su cuerpo como una estufa andante. Se dejo llevar por la satisfactoria sensación de sus músculos aflojándose y el sonido del agua como una música arrulladora. Sus ojos se cerraban... y ahí de nuevo estaba!!! La imagen de Yoh permitiéndole que el compromiso se rompiera. La condenada imagen se repetía sin compasión en su cabeza, no era algo que le quitase el sueño... pero podía llegar a ser irritante. Solo quería un momento para relajarse, pero a veces la mente hace malas pasadas. 

Decidió dar por terminado su encuentro con el agua, por más delicioso que pareciera, ya había dejado de producirle paz... 

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Ya no aguantaba estar sola con sus estúpidos recuerdos. Ahí mirando nuevamente el portarretratos se quedo postrada. Lo maldijo una y otra vez!! Así era ella... nunca aceptaría el error que había cometido. El orgullo era algo que nadie le podía quitar. Finalmente desistió de quedarse en la habitación... se puso sus zapatos y partió al encuentro de Len. 

Miro el reloj que parecía reírse de su estado deplorable. Marcando con sus manecillas un muy pronunciado dos. 

Salió de la habitación. Cerrando tras de si la puerta. Camino hacía el comedor... y ahí estaba. Como lo suponía. Len Tao.

- Hola.- saludo tajantemente como era de costumbre.

Len se mantenía en silencio y tomando una taza de café. Levanto la vista.

- Ya estas mejor, supongo.- hablo con su habitual tono burlesco, mientras sus manos se dirigían a la exótica comida puesta en la mesa.- Come... es comida tradicional de mi país. 

La chica le hecho un vistazo a la comida. No apetecía nada... solo quería que ese insoportable dolor de cabeza desapareciera... y rápido!!! 

- No gracias.

- Vamos Anna... Debes comer algo. ¿Sabías que después de beber se debe comer en grandes cantidades?.- pregunto con sorna y notablemente divertido por la expresión de desagrado por parte de la Itako.

- No me molestes.- Regaño brindándole una mirada fulminante. Se había emborrachado... ¿Y qué?

- Esta bien... – ahora más serio.- Pero debes comer algo... de verdad te puede hacer mal. 

La rubia lo miró en un gesto "casi" agradecido... Marcar el "casi". Claro... ella era "La gran Itako" no podía darse el lujo de demostrar ni siquiera la gratitud.

Tomo un pequeño bocadillo de los servidos en la mesa. Se lo hecho a la boca, saboreando el delicioso sabor de la comida China.(Mmmm *-* delicioso :p) 

- Esta delicioso.- Sacando otro de los mismo bocadillos.

- Claro... es por que es comida China.- hablo en tono superior. 

Completamente ignorado por Anna. Quien aún se mantenía comiendo.

- ¬¬*** 

- Estaba apetitoso.- hablo la chica, después de haber comido todo su plato (hey!!! No el PLATO!!! La comida!!! Xd) 

- Y... ¿Qué harás ahora?.- pregunto el Chino, sin saber a lo que lo llevaría tan sencilla pregunta.

- No es obvio... – Hablo la Itako sin un dejo de compasión.- Pásame tu billetera... – exigió. 

- Uh?? Toma... – entrego el chico, algo dudoso.- Pero... de que te serviría mi billetera??.- pregunto el ingenuo.

Anna abrió la pequeña cartera de cuero negro. Buscando algo. 

- Esto... –explico gélidamente la rubia. Mostrando claramente una pequeña tarjeta de crédito.- La utilizare.- hablo haciendo de su propiedad la útil tarjetita. 

- Oye!! Eso es mío!!

- La tomaré prestada... 

La rubia se para. Dejando la billetera en la mesa y a un Len pasmado... nuevamente.

******************************************************************

El dulce aroma del desayuno fue lo primero que sintió al abrir los ojos. Seguramente Tamao se había levantado muy temprano, especialmente para cocinarles a ellos... 

- "_En realidad... Tamao no nos cocina a nosotros.- _Pensó el ainu recién despertando.- _A quien cocina es a... Yoh." _

Aún hincado en el futón sintió el canturreo suave de la chica Tamao, mientras preparaba los alimentos. Por inercia decidió moverse... vistiéndose sin mucho esfuerzo. A fin de cuentas nunca se vestía de una forma especial para nadie y su ropa contaba con vestimentas muy similares... nada fuera de lo común. 

Bajo las escaleras. Procurando antes echar una ojeada a la habitación de Pilika y Tamao, descubriendo a su pequeña hermanita dormitando en el futón y hablando incoherencias. 

Rió por lo bajo. Dispuesto a continuar su camino a la cocina. 

- Wowww!! Tamao... que rico se ve todo.- Exclamo con ademanes exagerados el Shaman de Hielo.

- Uh?? Horo-Horo... ya te has despertado. Muy buenos días.- hablo la aludida. Realizando su reverencia cortes. 

- Eeeeh... n///n si! MUY BUE-NOS DI-AS.- Hablo algo mecánicamente.

- Señor Horo... se siente bien?? Esta muy rojo.

Tamao se acerca tocándole la frente a su interlocutor. Quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

- Eeehh... yo... pues... – La tentación fue demasiada. Ahí tan cerca de él... sentía su cara arder y sus manos estaban mojadas del nerviosismo. - "_Puedo?? Debo?? Es decir... que hago??? En realidad... ¿Qué hace mi cuerpo??? O.0"_

Tarde. Sin siquiera notarlo. El Shaman de hielo se apoderó de la cintura de Tamao, acercándola más a él y recibiendo una mirada totalmente atónita de la chica, enrojecida en el momento. 

Se acerco más a ella. Quien no opuso resistencia. Horo por un momento creyó ver un brillo distinto en los ojos de Tamao. Distinto... a lo que él conocía. Quizás... quizás ella... si quería. 

No podía evitarlo... Corrección: No **quería **evitarlo. Quizás se arrepentiría de esto. No estaba en sus cabales. Con ella... él no podía. Simplemente no podía entrar en razón. Permitiendo que los escasos centímetros fuesen casi nulos entre ellos. 

Lo haría. Aunque su amistad con ella se fuese en ello. Un precio caro, pero... valía la pena. 

Ya casi, sintió un pequeño roce acompañado de diversos choques eléctricos. 

- "_Ya casi...".- _pensó...

- Aayyyyyy!! Que bien dormí!!!!!!!!.- gritaba una Pilika en pijama recién entrada en escena. 

Horo soltó de improviso a Tamao, cayendo fuertemente en sus posaderas. 

Dolor...

- Auch.- Se quejo la chica rosa ya en el suelo. Su respiración era agitada.- "_No... no puedo... no puedo respirar".- _Pensó llevándose sus manos al pecho.

- Hermano!!! Tamao se ha caído!!! Y tú?? Tú ahí sin hacer nada!!!.- Pilika se acerca a Tamao, brindándole una mano.- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta menso?.- hablo la chica, ignorando por completo la escena anterior. 

Horo no respondió a la pregunta de su inoportuna hermana. Solo salió de la cocina sin decir nada. Llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos... No volteo en ningún momento, pese a que Pilika le gritase... no quería... había estado muy cerca de haber cometido un error. Y ahora sentía el primer síntoma... la culpa.

************************************************************************

Había querido salir desde muy temprano. Se sentía ahogado... entristecido. Miles de sentimientos a flor de piel. Demasiado para una noche... Necesitaba salir de ahí... olvidar un poco... aunque sonase patético. Él solo sabía ganar... le confiaba todo a una simple frase "No hay de que preocuparse" 

Al diablo esa frase!!!!

 Por culpa de ella había perdido una de las pocas cosas valorables además de sus amigos. Claro!! Ciego como siempre... la dejo ir. Creyó tener todo bajo control... Ja! Y ahora??? 

Ahora nada... estaba solo. Todo por confiarse... pensar que estaría siempre para él. Repitiendo incesantemente el mismo lema...

- No hay de que preocuparse.- Hablo para sí en tono irónico.

Pues... si había que preocuparse... y mucho! Cuanto lo lamentaba... y justo!!! Justo cuando él pensaba hacerla suya... para siempre y decirle ¿Nos casamos? Finalmente. 

Sería una Asakura... una radiante esposa, buena madre, excelente Itako...

Pero no!!! Todo al demonio... solo por una frase.

Yoh caminaba, completamente desorientado... no sabía donde ir. ¿Qué hacer? 

Nada...

Comenzó a correr sin rumbo... chocando con todo aquel que le interpusiere. ¿Qué importaba? 

De pronto paro en seco... pensó.

- Se puede... se puede torcerle la mano al destino.- Un pequeño chispazo de esperanza le hizo sonreír como antes.- "_No hay de que preocuparse" _

Ahora todo tomaba sentido... el calibre de esas palabras no eran las que él creía. He ahí el misterio... esas palabras... le darían la respuesta... 

- No hay de preocuparse!!! jijijiji.

Sus pasos se hicieron rápidos. Corriendo nuevamente sin rumbo... buscando a lo desconocido. Si el destino no quería... pues... él no se rendiría sin dar batalla. 

******************************************************************

Ya había recorrido por lo menos la mitad del centro comercial. Lo aceptaba... se aprovechaba de la gratitud del amigo Chino. 

Llevaba grandes bolsas repletas con ropa... trataba de mantener su mente en otra parte que no fuese la pensión. Algo difícil... pero no imposible. 

Según ella.

Error... cada cosa que veía le recordaba a Yoh. Si es cierto! Cursilerías... pero, cursilerías que extrañaba. Aún así... no se creía con el valor necesario para ir donde el chico  y confesarle que todo había sido una equivocación. Ya que cada vez que lo pensaba... creía que la razón de su disputa era ridícula. Estúpida... perfectamente podría haber sido algo efímero. Pero no!!! Su bendito... más bien, maldito carácter la había hecho agravar el problema. 

Unas palabras vinieron a su mente. Refrescándola como una brisa fresca... 

- No hay de que preocuparse.- se dijo con ojos abiertos. Se daba cuenta de que se rendía. No había dado la lucha...

Se avergonzó. Ella??? Ella!!! Ella no había hecho nada!!... permitió que todo se acabara. Tonta!

La gente a su alrededor la miro algo asustados. Después de todo, Anna había dejado tirada las bolsas y emprendido la carrera a quien sabe donde. Curioso...

- "_Algo... algo me dice que vaya en esta dirección. *gruñido * Maldita sea!!!¿Por qué hay tanta gente?? *o.ó*"_

La Itako se detuvo, miro a sus lados... regalando una mirada aterradora. Inmediatamente, el personal activo se hizo a un lado. Permitiéndole a Anna continuar con su desconocida trayectoria...

******************************************************************

- Que cansancio... He corrido mucho.- Yoh se secaba el sudor de la frente. Casi tragando el aire y sentado en la barandilla de una vereda.  

Miro hacia el frente de la calle.

- Un... un puesto de jugo de naranjas???.- Se pregunto. ¡Espejismo!. Fue lo primero que acudió a su cabeza.- Nooo.- refuto. La gente era visible desde esa distancia. No podía ser un espejismo.

El Shaman se puso de pie, sintiendo un poco el tambaleo de sus piernas. Ningún entrenamiento de Anna había sido tan agotador como ese. 

Se acerco al puesto de jugos. Relamiéndose. Le encantaba el jugo de naranjas!!!!!

- Hey!! Me da un jugo de naranjas.- Hablo Yoh, ya acomodado en una de las sillas.

- Claro.- respondió el hombre, mirándolo con lástima. Se veía tan agotado... 

El vendedor le tendió el pedido al instante, recibiendo el dinero del delicioso refresco. Pero... algo no calzaba... 

- Lo siento señor. Yo he pedido un solo jugo.- exclamo el Shaman, devolviéndole el otro vaso y su contenido.

- No chico... te ves cansado. Toma!! Este va por la casa...

Yoh sonríe

- Pues... Gra...

- Un Jugo de naranjas!!.

Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron desmesuradamente. Viéndose la sorpresa en ellos.

*********************************************************************

- Ya no puedo más.- Anna estaba sentada en una pequeña banquilla, apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas y recostando su cabeza en el regazo. El rostro estaba completamente sudado y el pecho subía y bajaba en agitación.- Debo descansar...

Anna mira hacía un puesto que se ve a lo lejos. Lee el letrero.

- Jugo de Naranjas?.- se pregunto. No pudo evitar pensar en Yoh. Coincidencia.

Se acerco al lugar. Queriendo revivir algún recuerdo. Estaba a medio llenar y el vendedor le tendía el pedido a alguien. 

- No chico te ves cansado... Toma!! Este va por la casa.- escucho. Seguido de un casi "Gracias" si no fuese por su intromisión.

- Un jugo de naranjas!!!.- exigió con voz autoritaria.

Se aproximo al pequeño local. Alguien estaba frente al vendedor, si no fuese por un extraño adorno hubiese visto la cara del sujeto. Sin embargo le resto importancia... pasando al mostrador y volviendo a exigir el pedido.

- Un jugo de naranjas por favor.- ahora más amable.

- Toma.- le susurro alguien odio. Parecía casi como... si ya hubiese pasado esto. 

El extraño desconocido le tendió un vaso de jugo, acercando el vaso a su mejilla. Sintiendo la agradable frescura del vidrio. 

La Itako no pudo evitar voltearse y ver al sujeto que tenía la osadía y el descaro de tratarla con tanta familiaridad. 

Sorpresa!!!!!! La dilatación en sus ojos lo decían todo... las palabras torpes se apoderaron de ella. La mente se le nublo... y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina. 

- Y-Yoh?? ¿E-res... eres tt-tú? 

 _Continuará... _

_***********************************************************************_

Muahahhahahahahaahah!!! Cada día me convenzo de que soy malvada, shi... lo sé, muchos de ustedes querrán matarme. Pero no podrán... ya que si lo hacen, no podrán saber como sigue!!! Jijiji... bueno, bueno... tranquilos. En el prox. Capítulo trataré de hacerlo mejor. Es que la verdad... este chapie fue un horror para mi. No podía!! No podía escribirlo... totalmente bloqueada. En todo caso... espero que aún así les guste, aunque la verdad... a mi no me gusto NADA. Es la verdad. U_U Demasiado cursi .

Bueno... como esta media largo el cap. Iré de inmediato a los agradecimientos.

TODOS: Eeeeeehhhh!! *festejan *

Chibi-poio: Malagradecidos ¬¬**** 

**_Agradecimientos:_**

**__**

**_Keiko-sk: _**_Hola!!! Sip… yo también me asombro con lo mala que soy a veces. Es que separar a Yoh y Anna. A mucho nos conmueve. Yo también espero impresionarte, aunque la verdad... con este cap. ¬¬ no creo que sea posible u_u Sorry. Continua leyendo y gracias por el review!!!_

**_Anna la sacerdotiza: _**_Wowwww!!!!! Que review más largo... uno de los mejores que he recibido. Amigui!! Por fisss... no llores ;_; Entiendo que te haga sentir triste que Yoh y Anna rompan, pero por favor... no estés triste. Shi??? Que rico que me comprendas... sip!! Es horrible tener un compu de uso común, aunque igual he de aceptar que yo soy harto cabrona con él "niño"(mi compu, le digo "mi niño" y no!! no estoy lok xD) Relax... no creo que haga Anna x Len, es que a mi tb. No me gusta mucho... o.o así que... este seguira siendo un Yoh x Anna, que pos cierto lo he dicho hasta el cansancio ¬¬. Buenop... yo tb. Te deseo un feliz año 2004 hartoooo atrasado, pero no importa lo que cuenta es la intención. Grax por tu excelente review. _

**_Anna15: _**_Por que todos me dicen que pobre de Anna??? Piensen un poquito en Yoh T___T él si da pena, jejeje!! si cachen que Anna hasta se fue de compras... aunque eso no significa que no no le importe.  n_nUUU En fin... grax!! Muchas muchas muchas grax!! Cariños!!_

**_Hanna Asakura: _**_Jejejeje!! Ta bien... cualquiera se pone así si se trata de Yoh y Anna. Este cap. esta medio malito. Discúlpame u_u. Aunque creo que este si será un alivio para ti... jijiji!! Grax!!!!_

**_AngelShikonExpectra1: _**_Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap.!!!! ujuuuu!!! Y pues... con respecto a tu duda. Fui yo la que me exprese mal... lo que quería decir, era que Len no era el "supuesto amante" de Anna... que hubiese sido mejor que ella le dijese que era él y se hubiese evitado el problema. Sorry que no se haya entendido u_u. Aún así... Gracias por tu review!!! Eeeeehhh!!_

**_Sonnenblume: _**_ Hola!!!! Pues... bueno... la verdad... no creo que haga un Anna x Len, es que no me gusta -_-UU disculpa, de verdad... prefiero el Pilika x Len y el Anna x Yoh. Pero me alegra saber que pese a que no te guste del todo la pareja, encuentres bueno el fic... genial!! Gracias!!  n_ n_

**_Killu: _**_Feñita!! Amiga... yo tb. Te deseo un feliz año 2004 haaaaarrtooo atrasado!!! Seeehhh u_u yo tb. Espero que la inspiración llegue rápido, pero... ya ves... cuesta mucho. Gracias por el review!!!!! Ujuuuuujuu_

**_Mimi De Yagami Asakura Tao: _**_Ooooohhh!! Que lata por ti... o.0 vida sin computador es casi la muerte para mi xD, muy acostumbradas a la tecnología eh?? Jijijiji!! Y hablando de mi imaginación desenfrenada... pues la muy maldita se fue de vacaciones¬¬ dejándome con el medio lió... despediré a mi imaginación. Muere!! *Chibi estrangula a su imaginación??? O.0 * Eeeeh... jejejeje n_n _

_Todos: Que lok!!! ¬¬_

_XD sangre!!! Bueno... ahem. Gracias por tu review!!! n_nUUUU. Vuelve aquí maldita imaginación!!!!!_

**_Diana_ Asakura: _**_Jijiji!! No creo que sea tan super mi fic... pero gracias por pensar eso, jejeje n_n Me subes el animo!!! Shiiiii!!! O.0 y aquí tienes la continuación... aunque he de aceptar que me tarde una eternidad... pero es que las vacaciones!!!! Jiji... sorry ya me altere n_nUU . Cuatica... jijiji si puedes vivir sin mi fic... Grax. Por tu review. _

**_Xris: _**_Ooooohhh! Tú?? Dejando un review en mi fic???? O.0 Gracias!!! muchas gracias sensei!!!! Shiii... se rompio el compromiso, pero estoy segura de que con este cap. dejaré a más de alguno tranquilo... siempre y cuando no se me ocurra hacer algo malo.... muhahahahahahaha_

_Todos: Ya callate!!!_

_Chibi-poio: No les digo nada solo por que son el público¬¬. En fin... gracias por tu review!! tratare de actualizar más rápido!!!_

**_Yom Kippur: _**_Amihuiiiii!! ;_; gracias por tu review... shi... lo sé, yo tb. Soy mala... jijijiji!!! Aquí tienes la continuación, pero no me mates por que esta harto mala... es la verdad!!!! Por fiss... disculpame, es que me demore mucho en escribir el cap.!! Es que estaba de vacaciones n_nUUU todos merecemos un descanso. En todo caso. Gracias por tu apoyo!!! Y claro... grax. Por el review!!! Seeeh... actualizare más pronto. Pero me voy de vacaciones... sorry!! De nuevo... grax. Por el review!!!!_

Yap!!! Termine!!!

TODOS: Al fin...

Chibi-poio: ¬¬*** Ya dejenme en paz. 

*Todos se van *

Chibi-poio: Eeeh... no era en serio!!!!!! *grita *

Eeeh bueno, creo que me debo ir... gracias por todo lectores, besos y gracias de nuevo!!!! Aaah!! Lo olvidaba!!

**_Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Chibi-poio: Hey!!! No me dejen sola!!! 

Con cariño...

**_Chibi-poio... La psicópata de los fics o.0 _**

****

****


	8. Sinceridad ante todo

****

****

**_N/A: _**_Hoolaaaa!! Sipp... volví de las vacaciones y tengo que actualizar... ¿Ya era hora no?_

**_Todos: _**_Shiiiii ¬¬ Floja..._

**_Chibi-poio: _**_¿Qué dijeron?_

**_Todos: _**_Naaaadaaaaa..._

Chibi-poio: ¬¬* 

****

En fin, no tengo muchas ganas de escribir algo, es toy media cansada ¿Por qué? No tengo idea :p Escribo de inmediato el disclaimer. (O.O Ooooh. Chibi-poio no dio la media perorata antes del fic??? Increíble)

**Disclaimer: **Nada de Shaman King me pertenece, solo la historia aquí presente (Que formal) Naaaa' algún día serán mios los derechos de autor. Muahahahahahaha

**Todos: **o.0

Jejejeje... no se asusten, es solo que a veces me salgo de control. XD. Ahora sip... los dejo con el fic... y no olviden dejarme review. Ooooh. Que ambiosa. 

Nos vemos.

**************************************************************************

****

**_¿Nos casamos?_**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

- Toma.- le susurro alguien odio. Parecía casi como... si ya hubiese pasado esto. 

El extraño desconocido le tendió un vaso de jugo, acercando el vaso a su mejilla. Sintiendo la agradable frescura del vidrio. 

La Itako no pudo evitar voltearse y ver al sujeto que tenía la osadía y el descaro de tratarla con tanta familiaridad. 

Sorpresa!!!!!! La dilatación en sus ojos lo decían todo... las palabras torpes se apoderaron de ella. La mente se le nublo... y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina. 

- Y-Yoh?? ¿E-res... eres tt-tú? 

_***********************************************************************_

**_Octavo capítulo: "_**_Sinceridad ante todo" _

****

****

Era un hermoso día. Las aves se mecían y ululaban unas con otras. Felices familias se desplazaban por el parque; bajo los frondosos árboles, niños y jóvenes descansaban disfrutando en la totalidad de sus momentos de relajo. 

Sentados en el pasto, no muy lejos de todo el paisaje. Estaban Anna e Yoh. No se habían dirigido la palabra en ningún momento, fuera del corto dialogo establecido para salir del puesto de jugo de naranjas. Ambos solo se confinaban a beber silenciosamente el líquido anaranjado en sus vasos con una pajilla. Mientras hacían enormes esfuerzos para olvidar lo obvio: "Una conversación pendiente" 

Las manecillas del reloj marcaban las 3:00 de la tarde. No recordaban cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí, sentados y silenciosos. Evitando mirarse y distrayéndose con cualquier cosa. Anna esperaba que por lo menos Yoh hablase banalidades, como siempre lo hacia, aliviaría un poco la tensión del momento.

Pero al parecer. El Joven Yoh no estaba dispuesto... o en condiciones para hablar de cosas triviales. Él sabía lo que debía hacer: Anna no sería la que daría el primer paso. Bueno... si no era ella. Sería él.   

- A---Anna.- Pronuncio entrecortadamente el joven. Se mantenía estático, aún con la vista en el jugo que se había acabado hace media hora. 

La chica lo miró, sin cambiar de expresión. Como era de costumbre.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto sin dejar entrever su nerviosismo.

- Bueno... yo... quiero que... 

- ¡No!- espetó la Itako, dejando helado al chico. 

Anna se pone de pie y le da la espalda a Yoh.

- No Yoh.- vuelve a decir. Ahora con un tono más calmado. 

- Pero Anna yo solo quiero...

- Te debo una explicación.- La rubia se voltea, mientras Yoh divisa la dificultad  para expresarse. Sabia que era difícil... muy difícil. Nunca había esperado que Anna decidiese tomar la iniciativa.

Yoh le da una sonrisa fresca, mientras realiza el mismo acto que Anna. Se pone de pie sacudiendo un poco su pantalón, sacando los restos de polvo.

- No Anna... tú escúchame. Yo soy quien te debe una explicación. Yo jamás debí seguirte. Nuestro compromiso es una obligación... y si tú no te sientes o... no quieres que continúe. Pues... era solo cuestión de decirlo.

La Itako lo miraba atenta, escuchando cada palabra dada por su ex -prometido. No podía creer que él... Yoh, le dijese esas cosas, tan hirientes. Pero... no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. 

- Aaaah... entonces. ¿Tú crees que yo hice todo esto a propósito? Eres un imbecil!!! Yoo---yo--- yo jamás quise que se terminará el compromiso. Tú eres el que siempre complica todo... él que no entiende nada.- Hablaba Anna con la respiración notablemente ajetreada por el enojo. 

Yoh se mantenía mudo, desviando la mirada de su prometida. Era asombrosa la manera en que lo hacía sentir culpable de todo. 

- ¿Y quien era el chico que te acompañaba?.- pregunto, con temor a saber la verdad. 

- Era Len... –respondió sin devolverle la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. Lo había dicho, pero eso no significaba que todo estuviese arreglado. 

El Shaman la miro receloso. No podía ser que ese "tipo" fuese Len. 

- Es cierto!!.- se apresuro a decir la joven, al ver la mirada de Yoh clavada en ella.- Me encontré a Len cuando salí, conversamos un rato y bueno... tú me seguiste y nos viste.- el rosa pálido se apoderaba de las mejillas de Anna.

- Pero... ¿De que conversaban tanto tú y Len?.- pregunto el chico, la explicación aún no lo convencía del todo.

- Yoh!! Yo... yo nunca he tenido un amigo. Y ahora... ahora que lo tengo me has cuestionado todo lo que hago.- La voz de la joven denotaban fastidio.

- Nunca... nunca quise hacerlo.- respondió avergonzado de sus actos.

- ¡¡Pero lo hiciste!! No confiabas en mi...

- Anna no... no pienses eso.

- No te creo.- la voz seca [más de lo común] de Anna le hizo retroceder unos pasos. Bueno, si no le creía sus palabras... se lo demostraría con actos.

Anna le daba la espalda a Yoh. Demasiado enfadada como para mirarlo o siquiera continuar conversando. Sentía una profunda decepción, y aunque le costase reconocerlo... le dolía. Pero jamás se permitiría darle en el gusto a Yoh... eso no! 

- _"Jamás... ni siquiera muerta y enterrada"_

Fue su último pensamiento, antes de sentirse protectoramente abrazada por Yoh, quien se apresuro a voltearla y verla directamente a los ojos. No podía hacer nada... solo dejarse consentir, a la vez que la sensación agradable de estar junto al chico la embargaba, sonrojándola sin compasión. 

- ¿Tú crees que yo no creo en ti...? –pregunto Yoh, con simpatía reflejada. Disfrutaba ver a Anna en aprietos.__

No recibió respuesta. 

- Entonces... con su permiso. Le mostraré que creo completamente en usted.__

El tono de voz de Yoh era suave. Mientras que sus labios se acercaban. No podía reaccionar... hubiese estado en otra situación, lo habría golpeado hasta que se arrepintiera de haber osado tratarla con tanta dulzura inusitada. Pero no podía... ningún músculo reaccionaba al llamado de la mente. 

Un leve chispazo de cordura la hizo volver escabrosamente a la realidad. Teniendo en cuenta que lo primero que diviso fue el rostro de Yoh muy cercano al suyo. El temor la invadió, posando sus manos en el pecho del joven y empujándolo hasta que quedase sentado en el pasto, con carmín en las mejillas.

- _"Simplemente adorable".- _pensó. Sintiéndose extraña por tanta cursilería que pasaba en su mente. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto de esa forma?__

Yoh simplemente la miraba, con molesta persistencia. Se volteo... dándole la espalda al chico.

- Volveré.- Anunció con vergüenza Anna.

- ¿Cómo?

- Volveré a la pensión.- Explico nuevamente, una venita se alzaba en su sien.

Yoh sonrió con satisfacción, comprendía lo que Anna quería decir. Le brindo una mirada dichosa a su interlocutora. Se sentía feliz... Anna volvería a la pensión. Esta era su oportunidad. Anna Kyouyama sería su esposa. 

- Sip n_n Pero Annita...

*_Mirada fulminante *_

- Digo... Anna. Esto significa... que... –Las palabras de Yoh se atoraban en su garganta. __

Anna lo miró, casi sabiendo lo que diría. 

- Si Yoh.- El rosa pálido le daba la bienvenida a distintas tonalidades de rojo.- u.ú S------Sssi... __

La Itako no pudo terminar, ya que inmediatamente sintió como la dulce mano de Yoh apretaba la suya.

- Entiendo... –Le hablo el chico, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. __

El alivio acudió inmediatamente al cuerpo de Anna, se sentía tranquila de no tener que decir que habían vuelto a ser novios. Muy vergonzoso. Yoh... su novio, la conocía bien. Con solo una ojeada había captado la indirecta.

Sonrió en su interior.

Estaban de nuevo juntos... y eso era la que importaba. 

***********************************************************************__

_*Ring Ring *_

El dedo de Len tocaba con insistencia el timbre de la Pensión. Esperaba que en cualquier momento se abriese la puerta. 

No se equivoco.

Inmediatamente después de que el timbre dio aviso de que alguien llamaba a la puerta, sintió unos suaves y sutiles pasos, descartando de inmediato que fuesen los de Yoh. 

La puerta se abrió completamente, dándole paso a la menuda figura de la rosada Tamao en una inclinada reverencia. 

- Bien venido sea.- Hablo la chica, levantándose.

- Hola.- La voz de Len era fría. Lo que provoco cierto escalofrío en la chica. Inconscientemente le recordaba a la Señorita Anna. 

Tamao miró al joven, le pareció conocido. Trato de hacer memoria, mientras lo miraba inquisidoramente. 

- Disculpes Joven... ¿Nos hemos visto?.- Pregunto. A la vez que le daba el acceso a la casa.

- Me parece.- Len paso por el umbral, sin dirigirle en ningún momento la mirada a la chica y prestándole poco interés a la pregunta.- ¿Esta Yoh?

La joven lo miró algo triste.

- No, el Joven Yoh salió muy temprano y no sabemos de su paradero.- explico.

- Ya veo... – Sonrió para sí. Causando una mueca de sorpresa en la muchacha a su lado.- Bueno, Soy Len Tao... el descendiente de la Familia Tao. Soy amigo de Yoh.- Dijo, mirando por primera vez a Tamao.

- Len? Aaaah!! Joven Len... Bienvenido sea. Soy Tamao, aprendiz de la Familia Asakura. Lo más seguro es que usted no me recuerde. – La rosada continuaba haciendo una infinidad de reverencias. 

- Bueno... pues. Mucho Gusto.- El chico la observaba algo pasmado. Tanta cortesía lo asustaba. Una mirada lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Pilika se encontraba apoyada en la pared, observando con ojos astutos la escena entre Tamao y Len. Se acerco. Extendiendo la mano al chico.

- Hola... Soy Pilika.- Sonrió al recién llegado, con su habitual energía. 

Len solo hizo un gesto despectivo con la cabeza, sin recibir el saludo. Pilika lo miró algo indignada, volteándose y perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Len miro a Tamao.

- Supe que Horo-Horo estaba aquí también.- La pregunta desconcertó por un momento a la chica.

- Horo-Horo?.- pregunto con intranquilidad y con las mejillas rojas.- Pues... él también salió en la mañana.- La viva imagen de lo sucedido la hicieron sentirse incomoda.

- Esta bien... creo que los esperare... A los tres.- Añadió, perturbando a la chica.

- ¿Los tres?.-pregunto.

- Si... Horo, Yoh y... Anna.

Tamao lo miro con incredulidad. La Señorita Anna no estaba ahí. 

No siguió preguntando, Len ya le llevaba la mitad del camino. Cerro la puerta tras de sí, a la vez que daba un suspiro amargado.

********************************************************************** 

- Maldito!!!.

Leves quejidos se escuchaban en la pieza compartida por Tamao y Pilika. La peliazul, golpeaba con rencor uno de sus ositos de felpa, mientras veía reflejada en él, el rostro del estúpido de Len Tao. 

Ella solo había querido ser amable, nada más. ¿Es que acaso ser de una familia poderosa le daba tal autoridad? 

No era justo... estaba ofendida. Su orgullo. 

Golpeo con más fuerza el osito al pensar en eso. Permitió que un poco de aire entrase a sus pulmones, se encontraba mucho mejor luego de haberse desahogado... con el peluche T___T.

Sintió como la puerta de la habitación se abría. 

- Ahora no Tamao.- Dijo con irritación.

- Yo no soy Tamao.

La chica se volteo, topándose con la vista del Chino, observándola ahí... con el osito en mano y los puños levemente rojos.

- ¿Te sucede algo?.- Le pregunto el Joven notando los nudillos de Pilika.

- Nada que te importe!!!.- Le grito con impertinencia. 

Len la miro ofendido, nadie se atrevía a hablarle de tal manera al heredero de la Familia Tao (Bueno, solo Anna... Len le tiene miedo n_nUUUU), lo único que hacía él era encontrar el dormitorio que le había asignado la chica Tamao. No era su culpa haberse equivocado de pieza. 

- ¿Qué me miras?.- Le pregunto Pilika con descortesía.

Nada.

- Bien, por que si no tienes nada que decirme. Sería mejor que te largaras.

El muchacho solo la observo. Se acerco... tomando el brazo de Pilika y poniéndola frente a él con tosquedad. 

- Escúchame niñita malcriada... no sé que tienes conmigo. Pero eso no te da el derecho a tratarme de esa forma. Te exijo respeto.

La gota que derramo el vaso. Por toda la habitación se escucho el duro sonido: "PLAF". Pilika lo había golpeado. 

El cuerpo de Len estaba tenuemente volteado, mientras que su mejilla se tornaba de un brillante rojo. En sus ojos se leía el desconcierto.

Se incorporo, llevándose una de sus manos a la mejilla afectada por la cachetada y brindándole una mirada dura a la ainu. Esperando que esta se espantara un poco. 

Fracaso. La chica se mantenía firme en su lugar. Sin ningún rastro de temor. Solo su orgullo dolido. 

La tomo de los hombros, recargándola en la pared. La mirada de Pilika no vario, al contrario... el odio contenido era visible en sus ojos. Se acerco más hacía ella... tratando de intimidarla. Pero nada daba resultado. 

Ahora el temeroso era él, tal odio era visto en esos ojos... que por un momento pensó que la chica le lanzaría fuego por la boca. 

Cualquiera que entrase en la habitación en ese momento, pensaría inmediatamente que la pareja estaba a punto de besarse. Era fácil malinterpretar las cosas. Con ellos tan cerca... y las cosas revueltas en la habitación por el forcejeo. 

Len se sonrojo de solo pensar en la posibilidad y según pudo notar. Pilika también lo había pensado, ya que su boca trataba de decir algo inteligible para él y sus pómulos la delataban.

Un gritillo ahogado se escucho.

Len soltó de inmediato a la ainu. Saliendo con precipitación de la pieza, pasando por el lado de una Tamao atónita.

Pilika solo se sentó en el piso, pensando que el corazón le saldría por la boca si seguía así. 

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? 

Solo acertó a levantarse e ir al baño. Necesitaba una ducha fría. ¡Urgente!

* * *

- ¿Yoh?

- ¿Qué sucede Annita?

- ¿Hay alguien en la casa?¬¬

Yoh la miro con susto. Después de todo no le había dicho a Anna que Tamao y Pilika también estaban en la pensión. De seguro esto le costaría un 50% de incremento en su entrenamiento. 

- Eeeeehh... ¿Qué importa Annita?.- El Shaman se adelanto a contener la furia de su novia.

- ¡¡¡Yoh Asakura!!!

El chico sintió como su cuerpo se sacudía. Anna solía ser tan aprensiva a veces. T____T 

Anna apreto la mano atada a la suya. Llamando la atención de Yoh.

- Esta bien... solo por hoy te perdonare Yoh... pero...

Es interrumpida.

- Ujuuuuu!!!.- Celebración de Yoh.

- Pero...!!!.- la intromisión del chico la había molestado.- Que no se vuelva a repetir. 

Yoh suspiro aliviado. Por un momento había pensado que le darían igualmente un castigo. Pero su descanso no duro mucho.

- Mañana tendrás que hacer el aseo de toda la pensión!!.- Acuso Anna, apretando de sobremanera la mano de Yoh, mientras este hacía una mueca de dolor. 

- S----ssi Annita, entiendo.- Hablo, sobándose la mano. T____T

- Más te vale.

- *n_n*

Yoh cogió nuevamente la mano de Anna, se disponían a entrar a la pensión cuando la voz de Horo los hizo voltear instantáneamente.

- ¡¡Hola!!.- Saludo el recién llegado con una de sus manos en los bolsillos.- Veo... que ya están mejor.- Agrego, fijando su vista en las manos entrelazadas de los chicos y dedicándole una mirada de complicidad al Shaman.

- U_

- O///o 

- Bueno... ¿Entraran?.- La mano de Horo estaba en la manecilla de la puerta. Esperando señal alguna en la pareja. 

- Si... –Hablo Yoh.

- Y tú?... ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar de esa forma a la casa? Descarado.

 La Itako emanaba una aura rojiza. Demasiado conocida para Horo, su cuerpo tiritaba y los pies no le respondía, lo único que sintió: El duro puño de la rubia en su cara.

- Horo... Horo.- Yoh daba leves golpecitos en la mejilla del chico. Parecía estar inconsciente. Anna lo había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas. Suspiro risueño, dedicándole una mirada a la rubia apoyada en la puerta.- Creo que le pegaste demasiado fuerte.- Explico, mientras una enorme gota rodaba por su nuca. 

- Se lo merecía.- Fue lo único que dijo, entrando a la casa.

Yoh tomo en brazos el inerte cuerpo de Horo-Horo, mientras seguía a su prometida. 

Se detuvo un momento, recordando cual era su misión. Debía hacer que Anna se convirtiera en su esposa. Ahora más que nunca se encontraba seguro de que ella era con quien quería compartir el resto de su vida. 

Se sonrojo.

Debía aceptar que le había costado mucho ver a Anna de esa forma, los primeros años, cuando se conocieron y anunciaron su compromiso; no le había dado mucha importancia, era pequeño y los entrenamientos del Abuelo Yomei le quitaban mucho tiempo. Casi no hablaba con Anna. Aunque había notado que a ella si le importaba, se dedicaba exclusivamente al incremento de sus poderes espirituales. No tenía amigos y frecuentemente se le veía sola en una esquina, leyendo algún libro. 

Luego de eso, al crecer, fue tomándole un poco más de peso al asunto. No solía dedicarle todo el tiempo, pero ciertamente si era una de sus prioridades. Convertirse en el Shaman King para ser un digno esposo de la Itako. 

Poco a poco se fueron conociendo y no había sido nada fácil. Anna era muy retraída y él demasiado extrovertido. Quizás se intimidaban mutuamente. Tan distintos. Aún así... terminaron por aceptar el compromiso, pasando a ser algo tan habitual para ellos. 

Jamás... pero JAMÁS, pensó que le costaría tanto que Anna se convirtiera en su esposa. Ahora que sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que él... se le volvía todo más complicado. ¿Y si la defraudaba? ¿Y si no estaba segura? ¡¿Si él no estaba seguro?! 

El solo pensamiento de no hacer sentir bien a Anna lo hizo abrigar un sentimiento de angustia. 

No pudo seguir pensando, ya que Anna lo llamaba desde el pasillo, donde momentos antes había estado Len. La prueba de fuego era esta: La proposición de matrimonio.

 Tembló levemente. Continuo caminando, con Horo aún en brazos.

- "_Mañana en la noche... mañana se lo pediré".- _Apuro el paso con decisión, tomando con su mano libre una mano de Anna. La apreto con ternura, a la vez que la chica lo miraba extrañada. 

Yoh se acerco con rapidez al rostro de Anna y le dio un corto beso, antes de que ella lo golpease, ya se encontraba dentro en el living. Dejándola atrás...  totalmente sonrojada. 

_Continuará... _

* * *

_Al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn!!! Hola de nuevo a todos, estoy aquí otra vez... uju! Me costo mucho hacer este cap. Así que... no sean duros conmigo, además... el YohxAnna no quedo como yo quería. U.U  Pero bueno... creo que ya era hora de actualizar no?? _

_Y...? El PilikaxLen les gusto?? *-* A mi me pareció muy lindo, aunque tranquilos a los amantes de la pareja... ya intentare hacerlo mejor. Aunque... el TamaoxHoro me tiene media aburrida, es que me quedo tan dramático... -_-UUU _

_Mmmm... cualquier sugerencia, critica o halago me lo dejan en un review (Es una indirecta jijiji :p) _

_Yap... los dejo con los agradecimientos... hoy ando media floja. :p_

**_Agradecimientos: _**

****

**_Viosil Uab: _**_Hola amigui... lok... ahora no me podrás decir que deje al AnnaxYoh en segundo plano eh?¬¬ Jeejej... siii :p me estoy dignando a publicar, es que tú sabes que me fui de vacaciones. Hey!! O.ó necesitaba mi descansito. Jajajaja que humilde eres ¬¬... Bueno, te deseo lo mejor y muchas gracias por tu review. Ojala que te haya ido bien en tu viaje. Grax!!_

**_Keiko-sk: _**_o///o Ooooh!! Gracias... que bueno que consideres así mi fic. n_n Pucha! Este cap. no sabia como terminarlo, así que lo deje hasta ahí no más... no quedo muy interesante el final. Pero bueno... que se le va a hacer. Espero que te guste este chapie y agradecerte, por que eres una de las personas que siempre me deja reviews. De esas que me suben el animo. Gracias por todo!!!_

**_Megumi Sagara1: _**_n_n Shiiii Yoh es lindísimo... es pechocho *-* Freaky?? O.0 ¿Qué es eso? Bueno si describes de esa forma a Yoh supongo que debe ser algo bueno n_nUUU En fin, gracias por considerar mi fic... espero que te agrade este chap.!! Thank you. _

**_Xris: _**_Hooolaaa!!! Pues... aquí toy, al fin actualizo... estaba escasa de ideas. Con respecto a tus preguntas, pues no necesito responderlas... jajaj el cap. lo hace por mi :p Y si... es que no estoy acostumbrada a la cursilería, pero parece que soy así por naturaleza jajajajaja, shii tratare de darle un final feliz. Gracias por tu review y el apoyo!! *Reverencia *_

**_ANNA KYOUYAMA A: _**_Jajajaja… sip, relax. Entiendo eso de los examenes, Buuu. Son fomisimos... T____T Noooo... no grites, si no es para tanto, jajajaja. ¿Qué tal? Me gustaría que me dieses tu opinión sobre este cap... que esta harto atrasadito, no había actualizado en harto tiempo u.u Sorry... Gracias por tu review!!! y... sigue estudiando para sacarte buenas notas jajaja xD ta bien... nos vemos y gracias de nuevo._

**_Diana_Asakura: _**_¿No puedes vivir sin mi fic? Vamos... no seas exagerada. Jajaja tu review me encanto, me hizo reírme y llorar a mares de tanta risa. Jajajajaja... pues ya ves... si me subes el animo loquilla. Toy tratando de agregale más romanticismo... pero em cuesta muchoooo!!! . Oooh. Aunque hice que Anna e Yoh se dieran un besito cortito... pero ni se nota xD Shii... u.u actualizare pronto, o eso tratare seguiré tu orden n_nUU... es solo que entro al colegio en 2 semanas!!!! 2 semanas!! ;_; No quero... muy poco. ¿Fan #1? O.O eso si que me impresiona... /// gracias por todo y por subirme el animo. Byyyee. _

_Yap... listop! Termine... al fin. _

_Todo lo que quieran decirme van a "Submit review" y ya! Me dejan review... Mmm... un sé que más decir, fuera de un muchas gracias por leer mi fic. _

**_Reviews please... _**

_Nos vemos en el prox capítulo que quien sepa cuando será..._

_Con cariño..._

**_Chibi-poio _****_J _**


	9. ¿Qué hacer?

Holap!!! Disculpen si no habpia podido actualizar, pero el problema es que no tenia internet!!!!! Pueden creer lo horrible que a sido para mi estos dos largos meses... Atroz!!!! X_x casi muero... pero la cosa es que estoy de regreso!!! Y sobre todo... les agradezco la espera. 

Bueno, creo que hoy iré al grano... no tengo muchas ganas de escribir. Por si no han notado, el cap. lo hice en esos tristes días de otoño cuando no tenía internet (bah! ricos días de otoño como con 30°... si esos son días de otoño, no quiero saber como serán los de invierno xD)

**_Disclaimer: Nada, pero nada de Shaman King me pertenece... ¡Rayos! Pero no me resigno que algún día serán míos... _**

****

Y ahora con el fic... 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_Noveno Capítulo: _**_¿Qué hacer?_

Yoh miraba por la ventana, ya era muy noche, pero no le importaba. Todos dormían profundamente. Apoyo una mejilla en una de sus manos, que a su vez se inclinaban por sobre el barandal de la terracita en el segundo piso, dando paso a lo que era el patio delantero de la pensión; refunfuño para sí palabras inaudibles, algo como un "_no sé que hacer."  _

En efecto, no tenía escapatoria, estaba a un día de pedirle matrimonio a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y no tenía absolutamente nada preparado... es decir, sabía que Anna no era de las personas que gustasen de cursilerías y cosas así, pero también la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que la rubia quería que fuese un momento que se grabará en la memoria... de ambos. 

Su rostro se curvo en una mueca que se veía demasiado extraña en él, preocupado. 

Un soplido penoso escapo de sus labios. En realidad, ese no era el verdadero problema, estaba consciente de que con la ayuda de Horo y Len podría hacer algo, pero... 

Los ojos del Shaman se mostraron raramente intranquilos, con un brillo casi escaso, a diferencia de otras veces suspiro casi con resignación. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien... y no era para menos si recordaba lo que había sucedido en la tarde. 

****Flash Back****

Entro con Horo en brazos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro familiar del chico que estaba con Anna y que casualmente se trataba de Len. ¿Cómo no lo había reconocido? Bendita torpeza. 

Se acerco, con aspecto avergonzado por tanta confusión de parte suya, después de todo el culpable de todo el embrollo había sido él (N/A: Alto! Para que se entienda, Yoh esta avergonzado por que entiende que él fue el culpable del problema. n_n para que se entienda mejor :p)  

Paso de largo al lugar donde estaba Len y una recién sentada Anna, antes, procuro dejar al Ainu en una habitación, acompañada de Tamao, que se comportaba más extraña que de costumbre ¡Tenía la cara completamente roja! Y miraba con ahínco al muchacho del pelo azulado. Curioso... 

Posteriormente hizo acto de presencia en la sala central, donde Len y Anna conversaban. Demasiado raro para él... parecían divertirse, pero sin ninguna expresión facial. Lanzo una risita, eran tan reservados. 

Se sentó en el piso, junto a su prometida, pese a ya estar al tanto de que Len no quería arrebatarle a Anna, le tomo la mano, le gustaba pensar que ella le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. ¿Y no era así? No del todo... siempre y cuando no fuesen marido y mujer. Despertó del letargo en que se había sumido sin siquiera darse cuenta, miro hacia los lados, divisando a Anna que con enojo le apuntaba hacía el otro extremo de la mesa. Len parecía hablarle.

- ¿Yoh? 

- ¿Eeeh? Si ¡disculpa!.- Se excuso Yoh, sonriendo típicamente.

- Me estabas diciendo algo, pero repentinamente te quedaste callado. ¿Algún problema?.- Pregunto el Chino con interés. 

- Si... quería decirte algo. Y eso es una... disculpa.- El chico se agacho, haciendo algo similar a lo que eran las reverencias de Tamao. 

Len le devolvió la mirada pasmado. Después de todo... Yoh había madurado. No le dio tiempo de responder nada, ya que el castaño continuo hablando.

- Yo cometí un malentendido y te hice pasar a ti... y a Anna un mal rato.- La rubia carraspeó.- Bueno... muchos malos ratos.- Ratifico el chico, sonriendo con una gotita en la nuca por la indirecta de su prometida. 

Yoh levanto la frente, que descansada en el piso tapizado. Len le miro, aún con algo de desconcierto reflejado. 

- Yoh... ¿Somos amigos no?.- Pregunto el Chino, con el semblante ahora más duro que por un instante hizo temblar al Shaman castaño. 

El chico pronuncio débilmente un si, al momento que Len, con una inusual sonrisa le devolvía el gesto. 

- Entonces... No hay nada que perdonar.- El Chino se paro de la mesa sin decir otra palabra, simplemente con un movimiento de manos, se despidió ya lejos de ellos. Aún, sentados, en la mesilla. 

Yoh lanzo una carcajeito viendo a Len alejarse, al instante se volteo, topándose con su prometida, que mantenía su cabeza echada por encima de la mesa, observándolo con fijeza. No había hablado nada, después de todo, había sido un día muy largo para los dos. Hizo lo mismo que ella, sintiendo la mano de Anna entrelazada a la suya por debajo de la mesa y sus ojos encontrándose con intención, no podía decir que había sido accidental. Como en las novelas que siempre leía Tamao, donde la pareja de enamorados concebía un encuentro casual o planeado por el destino. ¡Un momento! Esa historia le parecía demasiado conocida... Rió con más fuerza al acordarse de eso. Y supuestamente él... que le eran tan indiferente esas novelas, había sido participe de una. Una ironía... 

Anna inmediatamente hablo. Extrañada por el comportamiento de su prometido. 

- ¿De que te ríes?.- Pregunto, aún sin despegar su vista. 

- De nada mi Annita. Solo... cosas.- Explico el chico, poniendo algo del cabello rubio de la muchacha tras de la su oreja. Se sentía tan bien esa sensación de agrado.  

- ¿Cosas?... ¿Cómo qué?.-Pregunto ahora más interesada y acercándose tenuemente al cuerpo de Yoh, casi arrimándose. 

- Eres muy curiosita Annita. Impaciente... –Dijo, dándole un golpecito cariñoso en la nariz. La chica solo dejo entrever algo como un quejido consentido. 

- ¿A si?.- Pregunto Anna, coqueteándole a su prometido. Estaba en todo su derecho... ¿o no? 

La Itako se acerco, peligrosamente al cuerpo de su prometido, acercando sin dar previo aviso sus rostros. Si Yoh la había besado sin permiso, ella también lo haría. Sería una perfecta forma de venganza.  

¿Venganza? Si claro, rápidamente Yoh le tomo el mentón sorprendiéndola a ella. Mientras que con un ágil movimiento de manos la abrazaba, juntándola mucho más a él. Ahora era ella la que sucumbía a los deliciosos encantos de Yoh. Le gustaba dejarse querer. Siempre y cuando nadie los viera... permitió que sus rostros se acercarán más, e Yoh feliz, no había recibido ninguna cachetada hasta el momento. Ya casi... 

Fue ahí, cuando el sonido del timbre los hizo retroceder cayendo cada uno hacía un extremo de la mesa. ¿Desde cuando que se encontraban arriba de ella? 

Velozmente Anna se sentó en una esquina de la habitación, tratando de prestarle más atención a la pared que a lo que casi había sucedido hace unos momentos atrás; antes de que Yoh se parase y fuese a atender al inoportuno timbre.- ¡Maldito timbre!.- Se dijo  quedamente.

Desde lejos escucho la voz de su prometido y de un extraño. Parecía haberle entregado algo al chico. Luego, solo sintió el sutil sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, seguido de los pasos de Yoh, ya cercanos a donde minutos antes ellos estaban. 

Anna se dio vuelta, dispuesta a saber lo que había roto la escena de ensueño. Se acerco, algo tímida, pero determinada a saber el motivo de la interrupción. 

- ¿Qué es eso?.- Pregunto viendo en las manos del chico un papel algo arrugado. Parecía haber sido apretado de sobremanera. 

El Shaman no contesto, solo le paso lo que parecía ser una carta. Anna recibió el papelito, sin sospechar nada... pobre. 

Basto que leyera el lugar de donde habían enviado la carta, para que su voz se quebrara increíblemente y que las manos le sudasen tanto que parecía que la casa era un verdadero baño sauna, descontando que se encontraba con Yoh, muy pegado a ella. 

- Y---Yoh... esto, esto... e---es de... I--- Izumo.- Hablo dificultosamente la Itako, mirando a su prometido aterrada. ¡Ni siquiera había leído aún la carta y ya estaba hecha un manojo de nervios!.- ¿La leíste?.- Pregunto con voz apagada al instante de asimilar el hecho, solo trataba de sonar neutra. Siempre y cuando el sonido saliese correctamente de sus labios. 

El Shaman solo la miró, con vista seca. Y así Anna, con espanto recorrió con sus dedos el sobre, sintiendo el dobles abierto, pese a eso... Yoh se le adelanto y pronuncio las palabras que hace tanto tiempo ella temía calladamente...   

- La abuela llega mañana...

Eso basto para que Anna se parase de la mesa, subiera la escalera y entrara a su alcoba... dejando tras de ella, en el suelo, una taza quebrada con el té derramado en la alfombra...  

Yoh suspiro, luego de escuchar cerrar la puerta en el segundo piso... Entendía lo que sucedía... y la verdad, era para que cualquiera, incluso Anna, entrase en pánico. Díganselo a él, que sin darse cuenta se desmayo ahí mismo, sobre el té que el mismo también había derramado en su absorta confusión y que ahora le mojaba la espalda.  

**_**Fin Del Flash Back**_**

****

El viento le movió los mechones que cubrían momentáneamente su rostro angustiado. Desde que tenía memoria... su pánico por la Abuela Kino era algo incontrolable, con la sola presencia de la anciana sentía que el corazón podría perfectamente salir de su cuerpo y darle una charla acerca de lo que son los Ataques Cardíacos. 

- "_Sería oportuno...".- _Pensó, riéndose de sus propios pensamientos. Ya veía que la Abuela Kino causaba estragos en él estando o no presente. 

Respiro, una, dos, tres veces; con el propósito de relajarse un poco. No hubo resultado. Fue ahí cuando soltó sus manos de la terraza y retrocedió un poco, se sentó en el suelo frío, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de la holgada yukata y luego se dejo caer en el mismo lugar. Mirando el techo se le podría ocurrir algo para salir de lo que era "Entre la espada y la pared de los Asakura" Por una parte Anna y por otra la Abuela. ¿Cuál era peor? Difícil pregunta. 

Era de esas noches de cielos despejados y estrellas luminosas, le hubiese gustado estar afuera, pero el frío de la ventana le penetraba hasta los huesos y le impedía despegarse del lugar en donde estaba. Tenía frío y ninguna manta a la mano. Torpe de él por estar despierto hasta esas horas y no tener las ganas necesarias de volver a la cama. 

Inesperadamente, del techo cayo directamente a su rostro lo que parecía un cobertor grueso, de tamaño regular. Lo tomo en sus manos, sintiendo por fin algo de calidez, de inmediato lo estrujo a su cuerpo y se giro, para ver a Anna en el umbral de la puerta. Al igual que él, con su yukata para dormir puesta. 

- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?.- Pregunto la Itako con determinación y acorde con la frialdad del entorno. 

- Nada Annita, solo quería estar un rato a solas y...

- Entonces me voy... 

Yoh se paro de inmediato, nunca había querido decir con sus palabras que desease que se fuera. 

- No era eso... -.- espera, no quería decir que te fueras. Solo lo dije sin pensar.- El chico le seguía el rastro a la rubia, arrastrando tras de si el pedazo de tela.- Anna por favor... no era...

No pudo prever lo que sucedió; sin darse cuenta, tropezó con sus propios pies y un trozo de la manta que lo cobijaba cayendo de frentón a lo que era el cuerpo de Anna, en un impulso de sostenerse de  algo firme, tomo la yukata de la desprevenida llevándola consigo al suelo. 

Lo que nunca espero el chico, es que en todo el frenesí por sostenerse de algo, había removido la parte superior de la yukata de su prometida, dejando al descubierto lo que era la ropa interior superior de Anna que aún se sobaba la cabeza, sin sospechar aún su estado de parcial desnudez.  

Yoh la miro, y miro y miro... y... luego de eso, solo... no pudo dejar de mirarla. Era... era, perfecta. Sintió que algo liquido le recorría la cara mojándole los labios; se llevo las manos al lugar removiendo lo que parecía ser algo más que liquido, puso sus dedos mojados por la extraña sustancia frente a sus ojos, pese a la poca nitidez pudo distinguir el color carmín de la sangre. ¡Diablos! ¡Su nariz sangraba! Y lo peor de todo es que Anna lo miraba. ¡Genial! Ahora lo tomaría por pervertido... ¡¡pero si todo había sido un accidente!!.

- Anna yo... bueno... no quise... tu yukata... disculpa... fue sin querer.- ¿Qué era eso? Ni siquiera podía dar una respuesta coherente y la maldita sangre afloraba más y más de su nariz. Buen día para que se le alboroten las hormonas. 

Levanto la vista del suelo, luego de haber sacado él ultimo rastro de sangre en su nariz. Se asombro de observar que Anna aún no se ponía correctamente su yukata y más raro todavía... ¿Por qué no estaba en el hospital? Se suponía que la rubia debía golpearlo... contrario a lo que él esperaba. Anna se le acerco con una sonrisa inaudita pintándole el rostro y corriendo el riesgo de que él sufriera una nueva hemorragia nasal por culpa de ella y de su piel chocando con la de la Itako. Le soplo en el oído induciendo a que Yoh se estremeciera. Acurruco su mejilla junto a la de él... giro el rostro y la vio, con esa sonrisa picara que siempre había soñado. Busco los labios de la muchacha, y esta los acerco los suyos, suscitando solo un roce... cuando ya pensaba que todo estaba predispuesto, cerro los ojos esperando el beso. 

A cambio, lo único que recibió fue un fuerte empujón seguido de unas todavía más insólitas risotadas... Anna reía.    

- ¿Q--- Qué demonios?.- Pregunto Asakura entontecido, observando a Anna que se dirigía a su habitación riendo a todo pulmón y sin temor a que la escucharan. 

- Me la debías Yoh... caíste perfectamente... jaja... 

- ¿Qué?.- Yoh se levanto, interrogando a la Itako que ahora daba risitas más moderadas. 

- ... La venganza tonto...

¿Venganza? Una chispa le ilumino el cerebro y le hizo sonrojarse de vergüenza, a la vez que recordaba los eventos del parque y la sala. Anna lo había dejado en completo ridículo... como no se había dado cuenta. Una jugarreta. 

Esto no se quedaría así. Estaba dispuesto a replicar cuando se fijo que el pasillo estaba solo y él frente a la puerta de su habitación. ¡Bah! Sin querer había dado con el lugar que desde hace rato quería estar. Miro la puerta de la pieza de Anna, unos cuantos pasos más allá de la suya. Y le agradeció internamente... 

Ya no tenía frío.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

_En el andén N° 4, llega el tren desde Izumo. Por favor... todos los pasajeros dirigirse a las puertas de salida. Repito... _

Y ahí estaba. Por fin había llegado el día... en realidad, había solo esperado un día, pero se le había hecho extremadamente tediosa la espera. Sobre todo por que sabía que lo que venía era para darle un dolor de estomago y cabeza a cualquiera... no todos conocen como es la Abuela Kino... pobre de él. 

¿Y Anna?

Sentada en la banca y más silenciosa de lo común. Se tomaba las manos nerviosamente, hacía mucho frío... como la noche anterior y trataba de darse con su aliento un poco de calor a las insípidas extremidades. Yoh se acerco para avisarle que ya debían ponerse en marcha. La señorita del parlante acababa de dar aviso a una de sus peores pesadillas. Quería mucho y respeta a la Sra. Kino... pero era temible!!! 

Pretendió levantarse, su política era que entre más luego, mejor. Y es ahí cuando sintió la débil aura de Yoh cercana a ella, la protegía y ella no se negó al cariño. No ahora que más lo necesitaba... además había venido solos a la estación. No había ningún problema... Se apreto al cuerpo de su prometido. Era tan delicioso... pero ya era hora. La Sra. Kino podría estar esperándolos. 

Se separon, mirando al frente y rompiendo la imagen enternecedora. Con la mejor de las disposiciones y tomados de la mano para darse animo. Cuando quisieron caminar, un dolor punzante acudió al tobillo de Yoh. 

- ¡Maldición! Me he golpeado.- El susodicho se tomaba el sector afectado. Anna, sin ponerle mucha atención se giro, con miedo reflejado en sus pupilas, suponía que ese golpe había sido intencional. Ya cuando estaba completamente en sus pies, vio dos pequeñas figuras... 

- Aaaah... se veían tan tiernos.- La abuela Kino estaba ahí, frente a ellos, con una sonrisa perspicaz. 

¡Por los grandes espíritus! La pesadilla había comenzado... 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 Shiiii ta listo. Uff... ya se esta acercando el final... na'!! que va!! Si a este fic le queda para ratito... jujujujujuu

*Chibi ta comiendo tortita de lucuma nuez * Paaf... esta lliquisimo, el bastel... *Chibi tiene toda la boca con manjar * Jejejejeje n_nUU es que mis padres salieron y no me dejaron almuerzo, así que me tendré que reabastecerme con tortita que hay. :p 

Yap, vamos a los agradecimientos... NOOOOOO!!! "Chola" (la mascota de Chibi)... no te lo comas!! Es mi pastel... ;_; Buuu... muy tarde, ya se lo comió. T____T

**_Agradecimientos:_**

****

**_Keiko-sk: _**_Gachias!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado... lo hice con mucho cariño. Solo espero que este cap. tb. sea de tu agrado!! Ahora... tendré que ver como es que Yoh le pide matrimonio a Anna... cosa difícil. *Chibi pensando * Pero bue... tratare de actualizar pronto, es que el cole y el preuniversitario tomaron mucho de mi tiempo -_- Buuuuu Gracias por tu review!!!_

**_Megumi Sagara1: _**_A mi tb. me encanta el Len/Pilika... quedo buenísimo. Sip... la ainu es una chica de peso, y no literalmente T___T si no que, es igual de terca que Len... ahí veremos que haremos con ellos *Brillo malicioso en la vista de Chibi * Muahahahahaha o.o uh? olviden eso... (mi frasecita Xd) _ _Gracias por tu review!!! n_n_

**_Xris: _**_Jijii perfecto... es genial que te haya gustado el LenxPilika!! La verdad es que esa pareja nació por la sugerencia de una amiga que tb. ama la pareja... y si soy sincera... a mi tb. me encanta!!!! XD Trataré de actualizar pronto... sip, es que es medio complicado con tan poco tiempo para descansar. Ahora mismo en un rato, debo comenzar a hacer una tarea de física... maldito profe Edmundo¬¬(es igual a calamardo *Añadir risita pesada de calamardo* ) o si no, después me va a decir: "No señorita, todo malo. Un dos!" Noooo!! Así que a estudiar. De todas formas... grax. Por leer el fic y dejar review!!. _

**_Diana Aakura: _**_Loka!! No eres la única aquí... yo tb. lo estoy, y mucho, solo  pregúntale a mi psiquiatra. *Un tipo amordazado a una silla* nos llevamos de maravillas n_nUU jejejejejej!! Jajajaja pucha que me rió con tus reviews... es que son muy orifinales... jajajajajajaajjaja xD te comerás mi fic??? nooo!!!!! Jajaja y aún sigues con eso de la fan#1... un halago!!!! Sigue siendo tan loca como eres... ajajajaj y grax. Por tu espectacular, genial, chido y todo los demás... review!!!_

**_Viosil_uab: _**_Mi amigui supremo!!!!! Te extraño caleta... ahora que tengo internet nunk te veo por el msn ;_; Seeeh -.- una falla atroz eso de que las aves "ululan" se me había olvidado que solo lo hacían las lechuzas y los búhos :p sorry por mi ignorancia, pero gracias por corregirme :]Jajajaja sip, no esperes con tantas ansias el cap... y hablando de eso, estoy leyendo tu fic... mmm... ta weno, es un ratito te dejo review. Así como te lo prometí. Que bueno que ya declaraste el termino de nuestra casi infinita disputa!!! *Suspiro * ya me taba aburriendo T____T de todas formas loquillo te agradezco tu preocupación en mis momentos de ausencia, un besote y grax. Por tu review!!! _

**_Anna la sacerdotiza: _**_Ya eres toda una rosada!!! XD jajajajajajajaja sip, me parece muy tierno Yoh... es tan lindo *-* Aaaaaah... Yoh (pero aún así sigo enamorada de Killua de HXH mi amor platónico. Para quienes no lo conozcan, es un asesino profesional, tiene doce años [no soy pedofila ¬¬] y es muy, pero muuuuuuuuuuuyyy lindo *Chibi con baba... de nuevo *) Disculpa... es que cada vez que hablo de Killua me voy por las ramas. Te doy gracias por leer y dejarme un genial review!!!_

**_Annita Kyoyama: _**_No importa que no me hayas dejado review... con solo saber que te gusta mi fic me basta y sobra n_n Jijjijiji hasta yo me emociono cuando me dices que mi fic esta lindo!! Genial!!!! Muchas gracias por todo!!!_

**_Rocio-asakura: _**_Holaaa!! Pues si eres nueva... no me queda más que decirte: Bienvenida!!!!!!! Si leí tu fic de Sk, pero solo te hago una acotación, trata de poner más espacios entre los diálogos, de esa forma es más fácil leer... aich, mis pobre ojitos!!! +_+ y sip... te mande review!!! n_n Me alegra que mi fic sea uno de tus favoritos... realmente muchas grax. Es todo un honor para mi *Chibi hace una reverencia* Espero que te guste este cap. shi??? *-* Grax. Por todo!!!_

Nada más que hacer? 

Director: No Chibi... ya te puedes ir a tu casa a dormir. Buen trabajo...

Chibi: Que bien... por que tengo que ir a descansar!!! Y a... ¡¡¡soñar con Killua!! ¬¬ si me gusta y...?? 

Un sé que más decir, fuera de que estoy feliz de tener internet denuevo y de poder seguir actualizando mis fics... aunque el colegio ya me pesa. Maldito explotadores del ministerio¬¬ 

Me voy, deseándoles lo mejor y sobre todo:

**_Reviews pleaseee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

_Los extrañe a todos... un besote._

Con cariño...

**_Chibi-poio... Obsesionada con Killua de HXH _***-* **_Se nota que estoy loka??? _**


End file.
